The Man in the Moon
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Her Nana had always told her she'd find the peanut butter to her jelly. But she never did find the one, and now she's 29 and still looking for that perfect one—the man that doesn't exist. He's like the man in the moon; a simple fairy tale that will never be real. AH; BxE; Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Man in the Moon**

**Summary: Her Nana had always told her she'd find the peanut butter to her jelly. But she never did find the one, and now she's 29 and still looking for that perfect one—the man that doesn't exist. He's like the man in the moon; a simple fairy tale that will never be real. AH; BxE; Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilighty, but I do own this plot.**

…

…

1.

As Bella sat at the window seat in her childhood bedroom and looked out into the darkness, she couldn't help but think of her Nana Swan. She'd been only sixteen when the old woman had passed, but the memories she'd made with Bella would last a lifetime.

Clouds moved with the wind, uncovering the bright, full moon beyond, and Bella smiled as she watched the face of the Man in the Moon appear before her. She closed her eyes, reminiscing about stories her nana had told her about that man as they sat at that very window.

Bella had returned home a broken woman a few days earlier, and that special memory was the only thing making her smile. She'd been so sad over her recent breakup. It had really hurt, because unlike with the few other men before him, they were engaged.

She felt hopeless as she hugged her knees to her chest and spoke aloud to the woman who'd practically raised her after her mother's sudden, unexpected death. "Nana, I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to trust anyone?" Tears fell down Bella's cheeks and she didn't bother wiping them before continuing, "I loved him, I swear I did. He loved me too, but it just ... wasn't enough. I couldn't do it. It felt so wrong, Nana."

She sniffled and fell apart, thinking of a love that never was meant to be. "He says he loves someone else, anyway; that he feels for her more than he does for me and he wants to see if there's something there. It was mutual and he didn't cheat, but I can't help feeling so ... ridiculous." Hiccupping and sniffling, she remembered how her grandmother would equate true love to one's other half. It was why Charlie, her son and Bella's father, had never remarried. Renee was it for him and there would never be another.

Bella had grown up watching her father meander through life all alone. The prospect of living that way made Bella's body convulse into loud sobs that echoed through the small house.

Fortunately, Charlie was at work on the night shift at the mall's security office and wasn't there to witness his daughter's breakdown.

She'd returned to live with him for a few days while Mike moved out of her apartment. She didn't care whether or not he was going to take anything of importance, she just wanted him out.

"I know you said he was out there, Nana, but where?" She continued through her sobs. Saying these things out loud liberated her heart just a little more and helped her grieve the loss of a relationship that never truly was right for either of them.

It was one of many for Bella, unfortunately. She wasn't shy or quiet and attracted a fair share of men, but she seemed to always pick out the wrong ones.

As a teenager, she dated one of her best friends, but the pair didn't stay together for very long. After high school, Bella went off to college and Peter moved to the city where he met Kate. The two had been married for ages and had three beautiful children.

While in college, Bella dated quite a bit, but none of them stuck around for very long. There was always something wrong; something just didn't quite mesh.

Mark was too short, quite a feat because Bella wasn't exactly tall herself, but she towered over him, making her feel awkward. She broke it off and never saw him again.

Jeremy was ... an asshole of epic proportions. Not toward Bella, of course, but he disregarded everyone else, and it made Bella feel embarrassed to be around him. He was now in prison for a slew of minor misdemeanors.

Jacob was a decent guy, but nothing about him made Bella's toes curl. His kisses were sloppy at best and his bedroom skills were ... less than stellar. After a year of bad sex and a relationship that was going nowhere because he was very commitment phobic, Bella broke it off with him. Jacob was now married to his old high school sweetheart whom he reconnected with after Bella had left him. They had two kids, a boy and a girl, and twin boys on the way.

And now Mike. Bella had met him in a bar. He was nice, giving, decent in the sack. He wanted a commitment, kids and the whole nine yards, just like Bella did. With him, she thought she'd finally found that other half; that peanut butter to her jelly.

They got engaged after dating for six months and started living together shortly thereafter. Bella loved him, she was sure she did, but there was always something nagging at her. They had fire and passion, but it wasn't ... enough. She figured that was the best she could do, that Mike was her perfect person, and moved forward at building a life with him.

A year later, she'd gotten a call from Jessica, Mike's secretary. She was asking about their wedding and Jessica was genuinely happy about it all, while Bella was ... not. It all felt off. Someone else, their friend, was more excited than she was and Bella knew then things had to change.

They broke up that night and she came home to her father's house where she'd been nursing her wounds ever since.

"It's all too much, Nana. I'm starting a new job tomorrow, and I have all this stress and heartache nagging at me. These people will think I'm a basket case if I don't get my shit together." She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and searched the rounded moon's face for answers. "I wish you were still here, Nana. I miss you." A new round of sobs rang out as her heart ached and her chest compressed. "I miss Momma, too. I wish I still had her. I wish you both could be here with me."

Pulling the afghan from the edge of the window seat, Bella snuggled with one of the throw pillows. With the light of the moon shining down on her, she fell asleep, dreaming of happier days as she ran around a beautiful field of flowers, picking them and bringing them home for the two older women who she missed so dearly.

…

**I started writing this back in November and am now finally in a place where I can finish it.**

**This chapter is a little short, the rest will be a little longer. I don't have an update schedule and it's not fully pre-written (although about half is penned out) so this is truly a WIP ... haven't done one of those in a while, but y'all know me by now so ... trust. ;)**

**Midnight Cougar betas and pushes me to be more. Joey pre-read this chapter ... I'll rope Mandi into this one too. **

**So ... who's with me?**

**xox**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christ, you guys are awesome! Seriously! And, as a thank you, I've posted this chapter early. I hope you liked it!**

**Midnight Cougar is the bees knees... She's gone through this story with me about 20 times over the past 6 months, and still hasn't given up. I owe her.**

**Joey and Mandi read this. Hopefully they'll enjoy the rest just as much.**

...

2.

Bella's phone chirped loudly, alerting her that it was time to get up and get going. As turbulent as her personal life had become within the last forty-eight hours, her career was also going through some major changes.

She'd quit her job as a secretary at the local newspaper in order to pursue her dreams as a florist. She'd taken online courses in botany and flower arrangements and was looking forward to working with old Mrs. Cope at _Forks' Flowers_. The older woman was looking to retire and had offered to take Bella under her wing to eventually sell her the business.

Bella was giddy as all the anxiety and sadness from the previous night washed away with the prospect of a new day.

This was good; great even. Everything from now on was going to be new. A fresh start.

_You can do this_, she told herself as she stretched and groaned; her body unaccustomed to sleeping on the two inches of padding that made up the top of the window seat.

She wasn't too afraid of change. She'd grown up knowing that getting used to routine would only lead to disappointment. Sadly, her mother's passing when she was twelve and her grandmother's demise four years later, had cemented these things in her head.

Now, she would be moving forward as a newly single woman with a solid goal in mind. She wanted that business. She wanted to launch her creativity. She wanted to smell like roses and wildflowers every day.

With a renewed sense of self-worth, Bella showered and got ready for her day.

Charlie was sitting at the table, leisurely eating breakfast as she bounded down the stairs. "Hey, Daddy. Good night at work?" She quickly kissed his stubbled cheek and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Same as always, kiddo. You seem to be feeling better this morning?" He eyed her speculatively for a brief moment and returned to his morning paper.

She shrugged and sat across from him, opening the wrapper from her strawberry Pop-Tarts. "I'm going to be okay. I just ... I just needed to air it all out, you know? And Mike should be gone by now, so I'll be sleeping at my place tonight." Determined to do as she'd said and get her head on straight, she took a bite of her sweet breakfast treat and looked outside the small window by the table.

"You're always welcome at home, Bella. Stay as long as you need." Her father's voice was soft as she met his eyes and nodded, swallowing her food.

"I know, Daddy. Thank you." She smiled and bit into more of her delicious treat.

Charlie wasn't one to pry into his daughter's life, but he would always stand behind her no matter what she did. She'd looked so broken when she'd come home with only an overnight bag and a tear-stained face, but it was none of his business. He'd hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder as she'd told him what had happened. Charlie understood her dilemma, all too well, and had offered to let her move in permanently. She refused though, as he knew she would.

She was stubborn, almost as much as he was, and he knew not to push the issue. He'd be there for her if she changed her mind, and that was that.

"All right, well, it's been a long night." He pushed away from the table and stood, patting her shoulder on his way out of the kitchen. "Lock up on your way out, kiddo. Good night."

"Good night, Daddy. I'll call you tonight," she promised as she sipped on her steaming hot coffee.

As she finished eating her breakfast, she couldn't help smiling to herself. Today was truly a new day.

She was starting a new job; her dream job to be precise.

She had a new home, well, in a sense, since she knew half the stuff in her apartment would be gone. She would happily fix it all up to what it used to be before Mike moved in.

No, today had more positives than negatives, and she would use it to her advantage.

Taking a deep breath, she got her purse and her overnight bag, then locked the door to her childhood house, whispering a quiet, "Wish me luck, Nana."

**-O-**

Unlocking the door to her now supposedly half empty apartment, Bella couldn't help the gasp that fell off her lips once she looked around the place. No longer were any sports paraphernalia decorating the fireplace mantle, gone were the fifty pairs of size eleven black dress shoes by the door and there was now an empty spot in the dining room where Mike's gym equipment had previously lived.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Bella said out loud once she got over the strange feeling that things looked empty. "This is good," she told herself as she looked around the room. She couldn't help the knot in her stomach that twisted as the reality set in that this was real, but once she took a few deep breaths and let herself take it all in, she realized it was better than okay. This was great.

She hated that damn equipment and missed the days when she used to have guests over for dinner, and she certainly wouldn't miss tripping over Mike's shoe collection. Why that man needed so many pairs of black dress shoes was beyond her, heck, he owned more pairs of shoes than she did.

As she meandered about and looked into the bathroom, she noticed the countertop was now devoid of most of Mike's face creams and hand lotions; he was a man who treasured his youthful good looks more than most women.

"Jeez, what was I thinking?" she asked herself while shaking her head; a soft smile gracing her face. "Love _is _blind, huh?"

She made her way to her bedroom, bringing with her the overnight bag and throwing it on the unmade bed. "Well, at least he left me the sheets." She shook her head as she inventoried the bedroom they had shared. The bed was still there, but it was clear that Mike had taken the bedspread. _Just as well_, Bella thought, she hated the color anyway.

Upon opening the closet door to get a clean shirt for her first day at her new job, Bella noticed how bare it seemed. Apparently, shoes weren't the only items of clothing that Mike collected. Bella wondered, briefly, how she'd never really noticed those things.

"I _was _blind. For God's sake, I'm an idiot," she huffed as she picked up a deep blue blouse and threw it on. "Well, not anymore, because now my eyes are wide open." She smiled to herself again.

She stood near her closet and surveyed the rest of the bedroom, noting how it seemed as though it was again her room. Bella decided right then and there that dwelling on it would amount to nothing. "What's done is done," she sighed as she left the room, turning off the light as she went. "Time to move on."

Grabbing her keys and purse, Bella gave her now newly re-vamped apartment one last look before heading out to the new job and the beginning of her new life. She had worked too hard to let herself be tainted but her past mistakes.

**-O-**

Three days of quiet observation had Bella wandering around the little shop like she'd been there her entire life.

Mrs. Cope had prayed that she'd find someone to take under her wing, but never had she imagined she'd be so lucky as to find someone as competent as Bella.

Bella was simply a wonderful apprentice.

On day one, she'd helped Mrs. Cope with a complicated funeral arrangement. Bella had picked out all the flowers herself and had managed to create something equally beautiful and respectful of the dead, if such a thing existed.

On day two, she'd helped Mrs. Cope with paperwork, sorting out the bills, deliveries and orders, and inputting all the numbers in the right places in the antiquated computer program. Bella swore under her breath as she struggled with the old computer. The thing didn't even have internet service, something which she would surely rectify as soon as the shop was transferred to her name.

On day three, when one of the regulars ordered a bouquet of twelve long stemmed, white roses, Mrs. Cope sat back and watched Bella gather up the supplies she needed to assemble the pretty package.

"Now, Mr. Cullen always picks it up on his lunch hour, every Wednesday. He pays by credit card and leaves a generous tip. I don't care what he orders, I always, _always _make sure to give him my best flowers," Mrs. Cope emphasized, as Bella tucked the pretty, white flowers neatly into a cellophane wrap. "He brings them to his mother, the poor woman, she's partially paralyzed now, you know?"

Bella frowned, not really understanding. "I don't remember any Cullens living here, Mrs. Cope. I'm sorry."

"Oh, dear, that's all right, I'm sure you'll remember Mr. Cullen once you see him." The old woman grinned cheekily, making Bella frown. Mrs. Cope certainly had her quirks.

Bella didn't know everyone in town. She had lived there her entire life, but in the years where she'd left to attend college, things had changed. People had moved in and out of town and she'd lost touch with most of her childhood friends. When she'd returned after living and working in the city, she'd taken the job as a secretary, but hadn't had the chance to put the new names with the new faces that she crossed paths with daily. She guessed the Cullens must have been part of those new ones she had yet to meet.

"Okay, how's this?" She showed Mrs. Cope the bouquet and smiled when the quirky, but happy, lovely old lady gave her two thumbs up.

**-O-**

The bell over the door rung loudly throughout the store at exactly twelve fifteen, alerting the two women that there was a customer out front.

"That would be Mr. Cullen; how about you get it, dear?" Mrs. Cope waved Bella off as she went in the back storage room to gather some ribbons for their next order.

Bella shrugged as she practically skipped to the front of her soon-to-be store. She was happy for the first time in forever and her attitude definitely showed it. She'd served customers throughout the past three days and knew how the cash register worked, but finally doing it without Mrs. Cope clapping and talking non-stop to the customers, was a blessing.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks as she eyed the young man on the other side of the counter. He was tall, with broad shoulders, both attributes accentuated perfectly by a dark grey Henley and low slung jeans. He also worked a panty-melting, crooked grin that was surely meant to make Mrs. Cope have a heart attack in her old age.

Squinting and tilting her head to the side, she eyed him speculatively. "Edward?"

Mr. Cullen smiled at the lovely girl behind the counter. He hadn't seen her in years and wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for her eyes, which had remained the same soft shade of chocolate brown as they'd been when they were in fifth grade together. "Isabella?"

"Everyone calls me Bella now, actually. Oh, my goodness, I haven't seen you in years; how are you?" Bella remembered how Edward's father had passed, and then his mother had taken him and moved away when he was only ten years old. When her own mother died, she'd thought of him and his pain, and how she'd wished he was still around to talk to.

Edward stepped closer to the counter and inspected the flowers in Bella's hands. "I'm good, thanks. I moved back not too long ago to be closer to my parents."

"Oh, and how is your mom?" Bella remembered how kind and giving Esme Masen was to everyone. Edward Sr.'s death had been devastating for her.

"She's ... okay. She's stable now. My father takes care of her at home." Bella frowned and Edward understood suddenly that Bella was not aware of his familial circumstances. "Oh, she got remarried, ages ago. He adopted me, Dr. Cullen; he works at the hospital."

"Oh, oh yeah," Bella responded, remembering her last visit to the ER with a broken toe when she'd stubbed it on the coffee table. "He's such a nice man."

Edward smiled kindly. "Yes, he is. He's been ... very good. Mom, on the other hand, has been sick. She had a stroke a while back and her left leg is pretty much useless."

Bella swallowed and brought both hands to her mouth; her eyes wide and watery as she processed Edward's sad news. These people were always so good, yet all those bad things kept happening to them. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He shrugged and balanced himself on his heels nervously. Bella had always been _that _girl for him. The one he thought as the pretty one in class. The one whose braids he pulled.

He remembered how as kids, when it rained, they used to sneak off to the school library together to read Goosebumps during their lunch breaks, instead of playing board games with the rest of their classmates.

Before tragedy struck their families, Bella and Edward had been the best of friends, practically glued to the hip as their parents visited each other and did outings together. It had been a blow to both of them when Edward had moved away, but with Nana's help, Bella had made other friends and found other interests, always keeping Edward in the back of her mind amongst her fondest childhood memories.

Memories of a younger Bella, giggling and running through his backyard filtered through Edward's mind as she smiled softly, reminding him that she was now a grown woman, with curves in all the right places.

"It's okay, Bella. She has good days and bad ones. She loves flowers and misses gardening, so I bring her different flowers every Wednesday," he explained and leaned over the counter to gently place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He could see how upset he'd made her and felt instantly sad. "It's not so bad. She's still here and that's what counts," he added, raising his eyebrows and giving her a kind smile, trying to make her feel better. He'd experienced what it was like to lose a parent so suddenly and the fact his mother was still here, in spite of her illness, left him feeling hopeful instead of angry or sad.

She nodded and swallowed the tight ball in her throat that threatened to make her cry. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I ... I really didn't know." Bella knew very well what it was like to feel great loss, and knowing that Edward—the same Edward she'd known when they were kids—had also gone through all that made her that much more sensitive to the issue.

"Not too many people do, actually. We all came back to Forks about three months ago because that's what she wanted. City life was going by too quickly for her and she grew tired of it. I had nothing keeping me there, so I followed." His disarming smile and sweet demeanor had her swooning. He was still a momma's boy through and through, but it was the nicest thing she'd ever witnessed.

Not many thirty-year-olds would sacrifice so much. "Aren't you married or ... something?" Bella asked but closed her mouth in a tight line as soon as the words had left her lips.

Edward chuckled at her unease. Not in a mean way, mind you, but the way she'd asked had left him hopeful that maybe there was still a chance for him to ask her out sometime. Shaking his head, he took out his credit card and laid it on the counter for her to take. "Nobody caught my eye, yet."

Taking his credit card, Bella rung up the payment and handed him his receipt along with his card. "That's too bad, Edward. Maybe someday someone will." She sucked in her bottom lip and nervously chewed on it. She hadn't meant to be so ... _gahh, what was it with this guy?_ Even when they were ten years old, she couldn't be mad at him when he pulled her pigtails. He'd always had a special place in her heart.

"Maybe someday, Bella. See you next week." He winked, and she rolled her eyes playfully, as he added, "I'll be watching you."

She waved him off and the last thing she saw was his lips curl up into a knowing smirk as he exited the shop door.

**-O-**

As Bella did her best to maintain and understand everything that Mrs. Cope was trying to instill in her, Edward was doing his best to rein in his desire to stalk the poor girl. He had been beyond ecstatic to have run into her when he had.

Bella Swan had walked back into his life, and this time, he would do everything he could to keep her there.

"You seem happy, Edward," his mother commented as he dropped off her flowers after he had seen Bella for the first time.

"I am. You won't believe who I just ran into." He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before taking a seat on the sofa across from hers.

"Mrs. Cope can be quite the flirt, Edward, but I think she may be a little out of your league," she replied with a smirk playing on her lips, while examining her roses carefully. She couldn't help the swell in her heart every time her son walked into the house and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Christ, Mom, that's ... Don't even joke about something like that." His face twisted up and they both started laughing.

"Okay, okay," she conceded as she placed the vase on the table next to her, not trusting her bum leg to support her weight while she had something in her hands. "Who did you see? I have to say, you look like you've got an extra bounce in your step today, son."

He nodded. "I probably do. Isabella Swan, Mom. I saw Bella. Can you believe that? She works at Mrs. Cope's."

Esme's eyes widened. She hadn't seen that girl in what must have been almost twenty years, but she remembered how close she and Edward had been as little kids. A pang of sadness hit her as she remembered the reason why they had moved away. "I was supposed to come for a visit when Renee passed away, but you were sick with the flu and I couldn't make it. How is she? And Charlie? I should have tried to contact him when we moved back, but it felt almost like opening new wounds. For both of us." She whispered the last few words, but Edward caught on to what she meant.

"She's great, Mom. Beautiful. She was always so beautiful." Edward momentarily got lost in his head as he recalled more glimpses of their shared childhood. Sun shining above them as they swam at the lake and shared ice cream by the beach, while their fathers fixed Charlie's boat.

"Well, you sound smitten, honey. This move might not be all bad for you, then." Esme had a hard time convincing herself that Edward had told her the truth about his wanting to move. She felt as though she had been the one to pull him out of his home to drag him here, even though he insisted that he loved Forks and wanted to come back for his own good.

"Mom, I told you I wanted to stay close. I have wonderful memories of living here and I did this for me, not just to be closer to you. Although, once you can get back into that kitchen and bake me something, I'll be a very happy boy." He gave her a boyish grin, looking as charming as ever.

"Soon, sweetie." She sighed. "I wish this recovery were faster, but I'm slowly getting there."

"I know, Mom," he agreed and swiftly changed the subject. "How's Dad doing with the move now?"

As the two discussed the changes happening at the hospital, Edward helped his mother to the kitchen where he made them some lunch. They also happily discussed Edward's current business transactions, while he tried to keep the thoughts of a certain brunette tucked away in the back of his mind.

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

**So, holy crow, guys, you're like, supremely awesome! Thank you sooooo freaking much for the love you've shown this story! I can't even express how thankful I am for all your lovely words! :)**

**Midnight Cougar beta'd this madness, and Joey and Mandi encourage this stuff. I lubs them all!**

**'Cause I keep forgetting to say it, I don't own Twilight, but I do own this Sweetward!**

…

3.

During the next couple of weeks, Bella worked as hard as she could, and in no time she noticed Mrs. Cope stepping back a lot more and letting her deal with orders, deliveries and customers.

Their helper, Alice, who came in each afternoon for a couple hours after school and most days during summer vacation, was a floral arranging genius. That girl could whip up a beautiful, original, colorful arrangement in no time. Come September, she was going to be a senior in high school, but promised to keep her job at the shop for as long as she could.

"You should have used the fuchsia daisies, Bella," Alice suggested, sighing as she eyed the flowers in Bella's hands.

"I'm not a big fan of fuchsia," Bella replied, sticking to her current selection. "But maybe adding some more greenery in the back would cut the monotony and make it flow together better."

Alice's smile was a mile wide as she helped Bella pick out leaves and ribbons to complete the arrangement. "That's a great idea. This looks amazing."

Alice's excitement and praise made Bella feel proud of herself as she looked over her bouquet. "Let's just hope Mrs. Donnelly likes it, too."

"Oh, don't worry about it. She usually loves whatever we do, as long as we use daisies," Alice explained. She'd been working there long enough to know _who _liked _what_ and was usually very good at making up something pretty on the spot.

"I'll make a note of that, thanks, Alice." Bella smiled in appreciation as she made eye contact with a chuckling Mrs. Cope, who was standing back and watching the girls work as she filled out paperwork for the next week's deliveries.

Mrs. Cope loved how the girls got along together like peas and carrots and smiled with glee as she booked her tickets to Maui. Her head was now clear of any trepidation about leaving Bella alone for a few weeks as a test run.

True to form, Edward called every Wednesday morning to place his order. Every week a different arrangement, and when he picked it up, he would talk to Bella as if they hadn't spent close to two decades apart.

Bella liked him. He was charming, sweet, genuine, and his love and devotion to his mother was so thoughtful, Bella couldn't help the way her heart clenched whenever she thought about him and everything he did for Esme.

She'd found out, through one of his visits, that Edward had his own online business, which could really be run from anywhere, giving him the flexibility to move at a moment's notice. He hadn't elaborated much, which had left Bella wondering about exactly what it was that he did online. The possibilities were endless and Bella figured she'd get more details eventually, too distracted in the moment to dig any deeper.

It was also during these visits that she found out how adept he was at flirting. Or, at least with her he was: Edward Masen Cullen was something else entirely as his fingers lingered on her hand when he handed her his credit card. He had left behind the urge to pull her pigtails, but he certainly hadn't lost his boyish charm.

Bella found herself forgetting entirely about Mike. Getting over him this quick was a good thing and being single was very refreshing. She liked it. She found it wasn't that bad to dine alone or to go to the movies on her own. She'd almost forgotten how nice it was to be able to curl up with a book and not have anyone questioning her about it.

She also loved her new bedding. It was pink and had flowers on it. It was definitely something girly, too girly for a strong man, the likes of Mike. She rolled her eyes at the thought and giggled every time she walked into her newly decorated bedroom.

Then, once a week, her heart would skip several beats as Edward's playful smirk and sparkling green eyes made an appearance in what was soon-to-be her shop.

"Gerbera Daisies today, Edward." She smiled as she handed him his order.

Like clockwork, or a very smoothly choreographed dance, he handed her his card and grazed his pinky against her palm. "These are beautiful, Bella. Thank you. You should come and visit Mom sometime. She's asked about you."

Bella rang up the order, wondering, "Have you been talking to your mom about me?"

She smiled as he looked away, the tips of his ears pinking in embarrassment. "I ... er, I may have mentioned that you worked here."

She handed him his receipt, grazing his palm with her own fingers this time, something she hadn't done before, but wanted to do over and over again. Everywhere.

"I'd love to see her. She knew my mother." Bella's smile faltered a bit as she said those words and let them hang in the air.

Edward felt a pang of sadness as he recalled his own loss. "Yeah, she did. I bet she would love to reminisce and could tell you some interesting things about her; if you'd like?"

Edward leaned on the counter, his hands resting a few inches from Bella's. He could see how sad she'd become in such a short time and really wanted to remedy that issue. He didn't want her to be sad. _Ever_. And would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

He just needed to man up and ask her out. Properly.

"I'd love that, Edward," she answered with a tinge of sadness still in her voice. "It would be nice to see Esme again."

Edward slowly, but methodically, inched his hands closer to hers and covered her small, soft hands with his large ones, making Bella's gaze meet his. "Go out with me?"

Unsure if she'd heard him right or understood what he'd meant, she asked, "On a date?" Her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way, and Edward had to refrain from kissing her right then and there. She was too cute for words.

He shrugged, and as she turned her hands palm up, he threaded his fingers with hers, leaning on his elbows so that he could be eye to eye with her. "Yes, on a date." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, Bella. I want to get to know you again. As adults." He pulled out all the stops, jutting his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

She grinned and wondered momentarily if this was wrong since she'd only been single for a few weeks, but all that rationale went out the window as Edward leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

Surprised, she flinched slightly, feeling her skin heat up. "Okay." Her entire body tingled in anticipation as she took a deep breath and looked into Edward's blazing, green eyes.

"Yeah?" Edward couldn't believe his luck. He'd been trying to be good and stay away, but it had become harder and harder to keep his distance, and seeing her once per week was not often enough.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Pulling back from their little bubble, Edward grabbed his bouquet of flowers. "I'll call you to set it up."

"You're sure?" she questioned, a little bewildered and uncertain. This was Edward Masen, now Cullen, we were talking about. He was the boy who drove her crazy when she was little, and also the boy who had grown up into one of the most attractive men she'd ever laid eyes on. There was no denying the attraction she felt toward him and she knew, because of more than a little teasing from Mrs. Cope, that the feeling was mutual.

"I've been waiting eighteen years for this, Isabella Swan. I'm not letting you get away again." With those parting words, Edward winked and exited the shop, leaving Bella in a little puddle of swoony goo.

**-O-**

On Wednesday evening, an excited and slightly nervous Edward found himself leaning by the door of the little flower shop, waiting for the pretty florist to lock up.

He'd forgotten a crucial thing in his little plan to ask her out. He'd told her he'd call, but he'd forgotten to ask for her number.

Now, he could have called four-one-one and asked for her number, or even given a call to Charlie or good old Mrs. Cope. Heck, he could have called the shop and spoken to Bella herself, but this was the perfect excuse to see her again and Edward would never pass up a chance to feast his eyes on the pretty, petite brunette.

Looking at his watch, he knew she'd be coming out soon. She was responsible for closing up the shop for the evening. He knew from previous conversations that she usually locked up on Wednesdays and left about fifteen minutes after the shop was officially closed, giving her time to put away a few things and count the money in the register.

Bella looked around the shop, happy with what she saw. It wasn't a large space, and it certainly wasn't new. The antique looking counter with the equally antiquated cash register, stood proudly near the front door. It was surrounded by knick-knacks and an assortment of small arrangements. Soft twinkle lights hung around the walls near the ceilings, casting the room in a soft glow. The walls were adorned with a variety of different frames and floral themed wall sconces.

It was all very tastefully done, and come the holiday season Mrs. Cope would set up the shop to look almost like a Christmas village, complete with an antique train set. Bella still had months before then, but she couldn't help smiling at the mental image it brought forth as she turned off the twinkle lights and opened the front door, locking it as she stepped out into the warm July evening.

The thought that Mrs. Cope had been relinquishing a lot of responsibility to her, and had even started drawing up the paperwork in order to transfer the shop into Bella's name, had her head swimming in happiness. So much so, that she hadn't noticed Edward standing by the door as she tested the knob, making sure it was locked.

"Bella?" Edward's deep voice rang out in the quiet downtown streetscape. Bella yelped, jumping, and pressed her hand to her mouth as she eyed Edward—who she didn't quite recognize at first quick glance—dubiously.

"What the heck?" she asked; eyes wide, breathing slightly off, and key poised snugly between her forefinger and middle finger, ready to defend herself against her attacker.

Eyeing the key, Edward held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, there, sweetheart." He smirked, slowly taking the keys out of Bella's fist. "It's just me," he continued reassuringly.

Bella took a deep breath, her heart slowly getting back to a normal staccato rhythm as she steadied herself. "Jesus, Edward, do not sneak up on me like that ... ever again."

"Why? You'll key me to death?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, used to his smart mouth and witty banter. He hadn't changed much since they were kids. "Yeah. No ... Maybe? What are you doing here, anyway?"

The pair slowly walked toward Bella's car, which was parked about twenty feet down the street.

"I forgot to ask for your number," he admitted easily, slowing his stride to keep up with hers.

She stopped by her car, unlocking it with the remote. "Really? Is that the best you've got?" She tilted her head and raised a brow in challenge.

"And maybe I wanted to see you again?" he hedged shyly, shuffling his feet. Only Bella could bring out so many emotions in him. One moment he was sure of himself, cocky and almost arrogant, and the next he felt like that ten-year-old pulling at her pig tails.

He looked so sweet, standing there, ears pink and eyes downcast looking at her through his long eyelashes. It made her heart pitter-patter and her belly do flip flops. "That's ... nice, actually." She liked his sincerity. It made her feel like she could open up to him; trust him. This was a definite good step in the right direction.

"So, can I have it?" he inquired softly, taking a step forward.

She opened the door to her car and threw her purse on the passenger seat. "It's 325-4773, but I'm here, and you're here, so you don't have to call me now." It was her turn to tease him. They'd been playing this game of cat and mouse over these past few weeks. Teasing, flirting, all innocent, of course, but it didn't stop either of them from wondering about the other and wanting to push things further.

"Well, I may still want to call you. I mean, what if I have to cancel?" He pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. Something Bella noticed he did a lot.

She laughed, throwing her head back and shaking it side to side in mock disbelief. "Oh, my God! That would be tragic, but that would mean we've made plans."

"Touché," he countered then looked around nervously. "Come have dinner with me."

"Right now?" She frowned, looking down at her less than stellar clothes and running a hand through her hair. "It's late and I look like crap."

"You look beautiful. Come on. Unless you have plans, I mean, shit, I'm an asshole." His face grew serious for a moment as he wondered if he'd pushed too far, too fast. He wanted to get closer to her and find out what he'd been missing all these years, but he also didn't want to scare her away.

Bella caught on quickly and diffused the situation. "No, no ... God, no. No plans. Unless you count a microwaveable frozen dish and some stale box wine." She shrugged and looked away, feeling oddly conflicted and definitely a little pathetic.

"How about a burger and fries at the diner? We don't even have to call it a date. How about two old friends eating together and getting reacquainted?" he rambled, looking around, his voice faltering.

_He is so cute_, Bella thought. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything while he spoke, and when he was finally done with his nervous word vomit she asked, "So are you going back on the date offer, or ...?"

"Oh, no," he backtracked. "I want to take you out, God, I do, I just ..." He trailed off and looked at her, like really looked at her. She was giggling silently, eyes shining and happy. "God, Bella, I've been wondering where you've been all these years. You have no idea, do you?"

"No. Not really. How about you buy me a burger and tell me," she offered with ease. She knew by his sudden awkwardness that he was without a doubt attracted to her, and he wouldn't have flirted with her or asked her out otherwise. Mrs. Cope was undoubtedly right all along.

So, on a warm Wednesday evening in July, the two found themselves sitting across from each other at the diner down the street from Forks' Flowers. They talked in depth about their pasts and education.

"Mrs. Cope is handing over ownership in a few weeks. I'm excited," she admitted before shoving a French fry in her mouth.

Edward, transfixed by Bella's pouty, red lips, nodded then shook himself out of his trance. "That's great. I didn't even know you'd become a florist."

Bella laughed. "I didn't. Well, not at first. I got a business degree and ended up working at the Forks Squire as their office manager slash secretary slash coffee maker. I liked it, but I didn't love it, you know?" Edward nodded as Bella took a sip from her pop. "So, after about a year I started dabbling with taking some online floral design classes and when I went to see Mrs. Cope about maybe working for her, she told me how she wanted to retire. It was win-win for both of us. You remember how I used to love playing in Nana's garden?" Her smile was a mile wide as Edward took in all of that information.

"Oh, yeah, Mom used to help pollinate the plants in the spring, and then Renee would make that special iced tea." Edward grinned at the memory of his mother running around the Swan's backyard with some Q-tips in a baggie "doing what the bees used to," as she'd to call it.

Bella snorted. "Special tea ..." She shook her head, giggling. "Turns out Mom's 'special tea' was actually mostly made up of gin, I think." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "No wonder it made them so giggly."

Edward frowned. "I wasn't actually looking at them; I was too busy watching you run around the backyard, picking flowers. I'm surprised you never got in trouble," he said as he tucked into his food.

"They'd let me pick anything, but I always picked the wild daisies. You loved those." She bit her lip remembering how sweet he was when they'd played together.

Edward's mind wandered back to when he was eight and he and Bella had counted how many petals were on a daisy. "The numbers were never the same," he commented aloud.

She smiled. "You remembered."

"Bella," Edward reached across the table and ran his finger across Bella's knuckles, "I told you, I never forgot anything about you."

Bella's belly did those familiar flip flops again and she wondered briefly if this was all a dream. The Man in the Moon wasn't real, yet here was Edward: perfect in every way and very, very real. "I can't believe you're back," she whispered, her voice a little shaky.

"I'm not going away this time, Bella." Edward's voice was sincere, and Bella couldn't help the swoony feeling that shot through her body like a thunderbolt, taking with it all her misconceived perceptions and letting her drop whatever guard she'd had about getting to know him again.

Bella told Edward about missing her mother and how her Nana Swan had been the one there for her until she'd also passed quietly in her sleep.

Edward could relate all too well, as there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of his own father, and how much fun they'd had together before he died. Looking at the mirrored glass every morning when he shaved reminded Edward of his dad, as he'd grown up to look like the splitting image of the man he loved so much. It was the one concrete reminder he had of Ed Masen Sr.

Edward, in return, told her about his childhood in Chicago and how different it was from Forks in the eyes of a ten-year-old.

Opening up to each other felt completely natural. Bella had never even told Mike about some of the things she was now discussing with Edward.

Like that time she scraped her knee on Jared's _Slip n' Slide_ and had to have stitches. Of course, Edward remembered and asked her if she still had a scar.

The fact that he remembered such a trivial thing made her feel like she was actually important to him, something which she missed. It was all well and good to be comfortable being single, but that feeling of knowing someone truly cared about you, it was kind of a good thing.

"Favorite band?"

They were done eating now and had reverted to what was basically a game of twenty questions.

"Kiss. You?"

_I wish_, Bella thought. Those lips could be used as a deadly weapon, she was sure of it. "Hmm, hard one. Right now I'm really into Maroon 5. It varies, though." She paused briefly, thinking of her next question. This was getting to be a lot of fun. "Okay, favorite movie?"

"But you didn't answer the last one, cheater." He cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

"I have several, actually. I can't narrow it down," she explained with a smile.

"All right, all right," he conceded. "The Shawshank Redemption. You?"

"The book was better," she argued with a shrug, then continued, "Clueless." She watched as his face morphed comically as he tried, but failed miserably, at hiding his smirk. "Don't even," she warned, pointing a delicate finger in his direction. "It's a girl movie, I know, but it's my guilty pleasure." She shrugged and sipped her Coke through a straw.

Edward watched as Bella's lips puckered and wrapped around that little straw. _Nope, she really has no idea_, he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Bella did have some idea. She hadn't been overly flirty or flirty at all, really. Being with Edward was just easy and she found that part of her—the part mostly below her belly button and above her knees—really wanted for Edward to make some sort of a move on her.

She wouldn't go as far as sleeping with him, but holding his hand certainly wasn't off the table.

And maybe kissing. He'd been taunting her with the sexy, crooked smirk from the moment she'd laid eyes on him weeks ago. She'd fallen asleep a few nights imagining what those pretty lips could do to her skin, and that stubble had also featured in a few of those sweet dreams.

Crossing her legs and shifting on her seat, Bella asked, "Favorite book?"

Edward answered, "Anything by Stephen King," and that was how the rest of their evening went until it got dark outside and Rosalie, the diner's owner, hinted that she needed to close up shop.

…

…

**See you guys next week!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank y'all soo much for every single word you've left me. I haven't had much time to reply to reviews, but I do appreciate them more than you know.**

**I couldn't do this with out Midnight Cougar, Joey and Mandi who all kick my ass on a regular basis. I love these chicks.**

**As always, I don't own Twilight, but I do own this.**

4.

Thursday morning's alarm clock brought a smile to Bella's face as memories from the night before came back to her full force. She closed her eyes and stretched her limbs, feeling the muscles expand and the bones crack. She'd gone to bed way too late, but it was well worth it to be able to spend so much time with Edward outside the shop.

They'd parted ways amicably, Edward promising to call her and Bella giggling like a schoolgirl as she watched him leave. She'd gotten into her car and sat there for a moment, thinking of her evening.

He hadn't kissed her and they hadn't held hands. There hadn't been any physical contact whatsoever, but the shy glances and soft smiles he threw her way made her feel as though he'd wrapped her up in his warmth and touched her everywhere.

Rolling out of bed, she decided that whatever happened with Edward from now on would only bring on good things for her. He wasn't Mike. He didn't look at her like any of her exes had, and she felt this connection to him like no other, surely this could be a potential_ something_.

"Nana, I think I'm liking this one," Bella whispered into the semi-darkness of her bedroom, as she walked by a picture of an eight-year-old Bella along with Nana at the county fair.

Her work day went by like every other Thursday. They were busy doing arrangements for an upcoming wedding. Mrs. Cope had finalized details about her trip and had informed Bella that she had only two more weeks before her ship left. Literally. The woman was going on a two-week cruise and not bringing a phone.

"And you're sure I can handle things?" Bella asked; a frown the size of the Grand Canyon etched into her forehead.

"Pshh, dear, if you run out of ideas, Alice can help out. You know all the contacts as far as supplies go, and I trust you to order things as you need them. I won't be here forever, Bella." Mrs. Cope smiled softly and patted Bella's hand in a loving gesture. "I think you're doing wonderfully."

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded, smiling shyly, and went into the walk-in refrigerator to get some fresh flowers for one of the bouquets. While she was there, she used the cool air to calm herself down. Her self-confidence had taken a nose dive with her breakup, but the last few weeks had done wonders for her, and these lovely words coming from Mrs. Cope almost had her in tears. Happy ones.

She knew enough about the business that it was pretty unnecessary for her to panic. Florists were hard to come by in Forks and Mrs. Cope was the only one in the area. Most of the fresh flowers were delivered every other day, and she had a standing order for other supplies that came in once a week.

She took a few sprigs of Baby's Breath, mindful of how delicate they were, and came out of the refrigerator. Hearing voices from the front of the store, she listened carefully and reminded herself that once she was alone in there, she'd have to be more mindful of the little doorbell out front.

"Bella?" Mrs. Cope called loudly, walking around the corner from the front of the store. Once their eyes met, the old woman grinned cheekily. "You have a gentleman caller."

"A what?" Bella giggled, her mood lifting from seeing the old lady being so playful.

"Edward's here, dear, and he's asking for you." She took the flowers from Bella's hand and practically pushed Bella out into the front of the store.

Edward's face visibly lit up as his eyes met Bella's. He'd thought about her constantly since he'd left her by her car the previous night and wanted to kick himself for not being more forward. He'd had a nice time talking to her and, sure, he could have simply called, but he was already picking up his lunch at Rosie's Diner; he figured he'd drop by while he was on his way.

Excuses? Yes, but he really liked seeing her every chance he could.

"Hi," Bella greeted, finally finding her voice. She hadn't thought she'd be seeing him today and the sight of him in those tight, low slung jeans and fitted t-shirt made her insides quiver.

"Hey," Edward countered, smirking as she smiled shyly, blushed, and then licked her lips. The effect he had on her was definitely mutual.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, wanting to facepalm herself for being so lame.

_Really, Bella?_ She mentally chided herself.

He chuckled. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's convenient."

"There was also this pretty girl I wanted to talk to." He leaned on the counter and took one of her hands in his.

Her palms were sweaty and she felt a little weird about that, but it was all his fault. He smelled so nice; it made her nervous with anticipation. She couldn't help the way her body reacted when he was around.

"Oh, was there now?" she teased, her lips curling up in one corner.

"Yeah, actually, I was going to call and ask if you wanted to come with me to visit Mom later. She's been asking about you again, and when I told her about last night, she sort of begged." His face scrunched up in the most adorable way, making it impossible for Bella to refuse.

He might very well have been a momma's boy, but he was a damn fine one at that.

"That'd be great, Edward; I'd love to see her." She nodded and slid her thumb against his calloused fingertips.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" he inquired, hopeful.

"Do you know where I live?" she countered, smirking.

"No, I don't." He frowned. "Erm, okay, where do you live?"

Giggling, Bella got out a pad of paper and scrawled down her address. "Seven?"

"I won't be late," he promised, as he kissed the palm of her hand and slowly let it go, before he exited the store.

"Sweet Jesus," Bella mumbled, watching him walk away.

"You're telling me, sweetheart. I'd let that boy talk the pants right off me if I weren't old enough to be his grandmother." Mrs. Cope guffawed loudly as she noticed the look of shock across Bella's face.

_Really? Was she serious? _Bella knew the old bird could be a little mouthy, but damn. Then again, she couldn't blame her; after all, Bella herself had entertained the same thoughts.

Edward Cullen could charm the pants off her any day, too.

"Erm, okay." Bella stifled an awkward giggle and shook her head as she went back to work.

**-O-**

Edward sat in front of his computer, a mouse in his right hand as the fingers from his left flew over the keyboard. He was working, creating the background to the newest website he had to design for an up and coming client, but tried as he might, his mind kept wandering off to thoughts of Bella.

What was she up to?

How was she doing this afternoon?

Did she also feel this uncontrollable, undeniable, unexplainable connection between them, or was it just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him?

He sighed, rubbing his palms into his eyes, feeling them burn under his forceful grip.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" he wondered out loud. His emotions had gone from one extreme to the other in the past few months.

Seeing his mother ill had taken a lot of the wind from his sails. She was the only birth parent he had left and he felt as though it was his job to take care of her.

Her husband, and his adopted father, Carlisle, was a godsend, of course. He had taken a leave of absence from his stressful job as one of the heads of Chicago's prestigious University Hospital, opting to take care of Esme around the clock. Carlisle didn't want strangers and nurses taking care of his wife. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her and ensure she had the best care; the best, he felt, being himself.

When Esme had sounded out her interest in moving to Forks, Carlisle had taken measures to find an opening at the small, local hospital, and in no time the couple had made arrangements to relocate.

Upon hearing the news, it had taken Edward less than a second to agree to the move. He was more than happy to follow. Momma's boy through and through, he couldn't see himself living that far away from his family, and Forks had been in the forefront of his best childhood memories.

Now, months later, after the ups and downs and ups again of his mother's health, he'd found Bella and was determined to try to make something of a life with her. He wanted to be her friend, but everything in him pushed for more.

His fingers longed to touch her; his lips longed to kiss her and his entire body buzzed with anticipation to get closer to her. Whenever she was in the same room as him, he felt as if she was his Magnetic North, whatever direction she went, he needed to follow, regardless.

The cursor blinked on the computer screen, and Edward tried to make heads or tails of what he was looking at. The colors melded together, browns and gold, swirling into a pattern of curves which ebbed and flowed off to the sides of the screen. Hair? Irises? Whatever it was, it was soothing and beautiful, and Edward had no idea how he had even created it while his head was busy thinking of the girl who had captured his heart.

**-O-**

At seven on the dot, Bella found herself staring out the window, praying she hadn't imagined the whole interaction with her "gentleman caller." She'd spent the rest of the day with her head in the clouds and a smile on her face. This, of course, only served to amuse Mrs. Cope who kept making sly little comments about Edward.

As it turned out, Mrs. Cope remembered Edward from when he was a young boy and loved seeing the interaction between him and Bella. Their connection was palpable by anyone merely looking on. The thought of young love made her old heart swoon and reminded her of her own past; one that involved a certain Mr. Cope.

Edward drove up to the neatly groomed townhome which Bella had been renting for several years. He hadn't expected her to be living so close to his old childhood home, but as he looked at her neat scrawl, and looked back at the numbers on the house; he knew he was indeed at the right place.

Bella watched with rapt fascination as Edward parked the car and opened the door. He stepped out into the late July sun wearing the same jeans as he had on earlier in the day, but Bella noticed he had changed his shirt to something a little dressier.

"Damn, he makes plaid look good," Bella whispered under her breath, then begrudgingly pulled herself from her spot by the window in order to greet him at the door.

He barely had a chance to knock before Bella flung the door open and greeted him with an excited smile. "Hi."

He looked her up and down for a moment, processing the change from the casual jeans and t-shirt to this sundress with bare legs and flimsy sandals.

He decided he liked her legs. A lot.

"Hey." He grinned and held out his hand for her to take as she locked up the door and followed him to the car.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" she asked, as he opened the passenger side door for her.

He looked around at the little complex that consisted of an array of townhomes all lined up in neat little rows that made up a crescent. The landscape was beautifully surrounded by an abundance of trees and hidden far away from the main road. "Not really."

"These didn't exist when we were little," she explained, as she folded herself into Edward's fancy little sports car.

He held the door open and leaned on the roof while he asked, "Do you remember where I lived as a kid?" She nodded, so he continued, "This whole land used to be sort of my backyard. There were trees and a meadow here, and well, I guess it doesn't exist anymore." He pushed himself off the car, tapping the roof a couple times, then shrugged before closing the door and making his way around to the driver's side.

When he got inside and started the ignition, Bella turned to him. "That's too bad, Edward. I bet you had great memories there?"

"I did." He smiled, his face softening as he remembered going for hikes with his father. "But it was a long time ago. Besides, Mom made a killing when she sold the land." He chuckled. "My memories will always be here," he pointed to his temple, "regardless."

He didn't remember his mother selling it, but when the decision to move back to Forks was made, Edward had inquired into the possibility of trying to buy his childhood home, only to be told by Esme that it had burned down years before and that none of it had belonged to them for years anyway, putting the issue permanently to rest.

"Very true," she agreed, as they drove down the wooded lane and onto the main road. "Where do you live now?"

"I bought Mr. Green's old house down on Melbourne Avenue. Remember the one with the bright pink shutters his wife had painted?" Bella's face scrunched up in recognition. The house was close to the school and they both walked by it every day as kids. "Yeah, let's just say they're not pink anymore," he added.

With wide eyes and a teasing smirk she answered, "Thank God for small miracles."

Edward broke out into a loud guffaw and took Bella's hand in his, resting their joined hands on the gear shift as he drove across town to his mother's home.

The pair discussed the changes to the town as they passed by landmarks that had made their childhood what it was, and they were both a little sad when Edward parked the car in front of a rather large, colonial style home.

"So, this is their house." He gestured toward the imposing structure which Bella eyed dubiously. "It's not gonna bite, I swear." He chuckled pulling her into his side and kissing her cheek sweetly.

Bella blushed as her entire body broke out in goosebumps. It was a small kiss on the cheek, but it left its mark on her soul. She remembered when he'd done that at the store, and once in a while when she thought of him, she could still feel the lingering touch of his lips to her cheek. This second kiss only served to remind her of how much she really, truly, wanted to be more with him.

"I'm not worried about it biting, I'm worried about getting lost on my way to the bathroom," she replied flatly, making him chuckle. He loved her sense of humor and found it refreshing.

"Don't worry; Mom gives out maps as soon as you walk in the door. It makes it easier." He pulled her along, as she giggled, and they walked into the house without knocking. "Mom? Dad? We're here."

Bella looked around the impressive entryway, noticing at once how homey it felt and instantly relaxed, feeling more at ease than she had only moments earlier.

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm in here." A soft voice could be heard coming from one of the other rooms. Esme had heard her son and couldn't wait to see Bella, if only she could have pushed herself to get up, but her sick body was frail and she knew Edward would understand.

Edward held Bella's hand as he led her down the hall into a large sitting room full of books. There were two big sofas facing each other and an imposing fireplace as their focal point across from the entry to the room.

Bella's eyes lit up as she saw two of her bouquets adorning the room. One was fresh from the day before while the other was a little worse for wear as it was already more than a week old. Some of the flowers had started wilting, but the smaller flowers were still thriving.

"I keep them until the very last petal drops," Esme commented, making Bella's eyes snap back to hers.

Bella had been so busy admiring the decor that she hadn't noticed Esme sitting sideways on one of the sofas with her legs covered in an afghan.

"You have a very beautiful home, Esme," Bella replied, feeling a little sheepish for being caught ogling.

"Thank you, dear." Esme gestured to the sofa across from hers. "Now, how about you two have a seat."

The couple sat close to each other, something which made Esme's heart clench. She smiled as she noticed their joined hands and something inside her sprung to life. She'd wanted for Edward to live his own life, to be happy with someone special, but he was such a nice, thoughtful boy, always putting his family first, no matter what.

He'd had many girlfriends over the years, but none of them had stuck around for too long. Esme had been pleasantly surprised when he'd moved to Forks with them, since he seemed to like his life in Chicago, but Edward had simply told his mother he'd much rather be surrounded by his loved ones than be alone somewhere he didn't feel was his home.

Edward had always thought of Forks as his home, no matter how old he got or where life had taken him, part of him had always remained anchored in the small, sleepy town in the Pacific Northwest.

"So, Bella, Edward tells me you're the one responsible for these beautiful flowers." Esme motioned to the bouquets Bella had been admiring moments earlier.

Bella nodded, smiling and relaxing as Edward's fingers entwined with hers. "Yeah, Edward is Mrs. Cope's favorite customer." She didn't elaborate on Mrs. Cope's little crush on her ... date?

_Was this a date?_

His fingers rubbing softly against hers were a delicious distraction from her thoughts, and she had to take a deep breath and focus on what Esme was asking.

"I bet. Mrs. Cope can be ... a little ... flirty," Esme declared, smiling.

Bella's face turned beet red as she found herself without any words to counter Esme's truthful statement. She couldn't argue this, and apparently Esme was well aware of Mrs. Cope's powers of perviness. "Erm, yeah."

"Oh, dear, I used to work for her after school when I was a teenager. That woman hasn't changed one bit. If anything, old age has made her worse." Esme giggled, remembering how Edward Sr. used to come into that shop every day just to see her. "Edward may not even be here if it weren't for Mrs. Cope meddling in my love life, so you've both got a lot to thank her for."

"I didn't know you worked there, Mom," Edward stated, as he eyed his mother with new eyes. She seemed lighter this evening for some reason, and he figured it was due to the fact he had brought over someone new for her to talk to.

Since her move, Esme hadn't been out much and missed some of the social aspects she was used to. She'd speak on the phone to some of her friends, but it was different. Their relationships were stilted. She almost felt as if they had rejected her when she'd fallen ill and it only served to show their true colors.

A few times a week Cynthia Brandon would stop by, and the two women would have coffee outside while they chattered about this and that. Cynthia—who happened to be Alice's mother—was one of Esme's friends from way back in the day, and the pair had taken up their friendship right from where they had left off twenty years prior.

"Oh, honey, it was a long time ago." Esme waved him off and went on to ask Bella about her job. The two spent the next hour chatting amicably about the business.

Edward sat next to Bella, adding his two cents every once in a while, and enjoyed every word spoken between the two women.

He could feel himself falling for Bella; there was no doubt about it. He had never felt anything like this for anyone else, and as much as he thought falling in love would scare him, he was pleasantly surprised that it simply didn't. Bella was that girl for him, and deep down he just knew it. He wondered briefly if she saw him in the same way.

He felt odd about the fact he hadn't even kissed her yet, but he swore to himself he'd try to rectify that as soon as he could, come hell or high water. If kissing her cheek made his pants feel a little snug, kissing her lips would be the death of him. Sometimes being a man was a pain in the ass ... or the groin, however you looked at it.

As the trio said their goodbyes with promises of future visits, Bella couldn't help all the feelings that ran through her. Esme was very motherly and sweet. She spoke of Edward and Carlisle with such passion and love, and her devotion to her family was astounding.

"Mom is seeing the specialist for her leg again this week. We're hoping all the physical therapy is working. She's started standing more, but she gets tired easily. It's a long road to recovery," Edward explained, as they walked to his car. He was a little nervous about bringing her home, as his newfound epiphany about kissing her lingered in the back of his mind.

"That can't be easy, especially if she was used to being independent," Bella said, as Edward opened the door for her.

"Yeah, that's the hardest part for her. But she's getting so much better, Bella. It's unbelievable," he countered before closing the door and going around the front of the car to get in.

They rode silently toward Bella's house, both suddenly quiet and nervous.

Bella was lost in her head, thinking about Esme and how hard it must be to be stuck inside the house so much when she obviously loved being outside. Side-eyeing Edward, he also seemed lost in his mind as he watched the road ahead, holding her hand snugly beneath his on the gear shift.

Edward kept thinking about Bella's lips and how soft they looked. He really wanted to kiss her. The heat radiating from her hand underneath his just served as a reminder that she was there, in the flesh, all warm and ... He needed to stop that train of thought right then and there as it was having an effect on him in nether places.

"So?" Bella asked awkwardly, with their hands still clasped together, swinging Edward's arm back and forth as the two stood at her doorstep.

"I really need to take you out, you know, properly this time," he replied, stepping closer to Bella and bringing her hand to his chest where he pressed their joined hands over his rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, so this wasn't a date either, right?" She looked at him coyly.

Edward looked away pensively. "No, I guess it wasn't."

She clucked her tongue and smiled. "That's too bad."

He frowned. "Why's that?"

"I only kiss on a first date, and I was really hoping this was it." She shrugged, unapologetically.

Edward's eyes flicked from Bella's eyes to her mouth, as hers did the same to his. Wordlessly, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

The air whooshed out of Bella's lungs as she finally let herself feel. His lips were soft yet demanding against hers and she loved it. She could feel his heart hammering incessantly under her palm and knew in that instant, without a doubt, her life was irrevocably changed.

Tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, she deepened the kiss as his mouth opened up to hers and his tongue stroked hers languidly. It was a slow and sweet kiss that had Bella sighing and wrapping her arms around Edward's neck, as Edward groaned and pulled her body flush with his.

He'd imagined what kissing her would be like, but the reality of it was so much better. She tasted sweet like the coffee cake they'd had at his mother's, but she smelled like wildflowers and rain, reminding him of home.

Bella, on the other hand, let herself feel _all _of Edward against her and couldn't help the internal fist pump as his obvious erection dug into her hip. She shivered and felt her toes curl while every hair on her body seemed to command attention. Her soft cotton dress and sensible lace bra did nothing to hide her pebbling nipples, as she struggled to keep the kiss sweet and simple.

The inner turmoil between her libido and brain were definitely at odds, but her brain finally won out, letting her pull away with a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and a cheesy grin on her lips. "Wow."

He pressed his forehead to hers, shifting a little as his dick pressed against his zipper, making him more than uncomfortable. "Yeah, wow for sure." He grinned.

"I'd invite you inside, but definitely not on a first date." She shook her head and took a deep breath to steady herself. His proximity and kissing skills were definitely, _definitely _going to be a problem. Definitely.

He chuckled huskily. "But this wasn't a date," he countered.

"Yeah. No. You do make a good point but—" She was staring at his slightly swollen lips and praying that her neighbors weren't watching. All sorts of things involving Edward and being naked were also going on through her mind, along with Mrs. Cope and Nana egging her on.

That was all sorts of weird, even for her.

"I know ... I was kidding, Bella. Saturday. I'll call you ... I'll pick you up ... Saturday?" He nodded for emphasis, hoping she'd agree.

She smiled and stepped up on her toes, kissing his lips chastely. "Saturday."

...

**I've decided that Thursday or Friday seemed like nice posting days. **

**Happy weekend! :D**

**xox**

**Missy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man, you guys spoil me, really. Thank you! :D**

**Midnight Cougar weaved her beta magic through this, and I love her for it. Joey and Mandi pre-read, as usual. This wouldn't be what it is without any of them.**

5.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Bella. She trudged through Friday praying the next several hours would go by quickly, until six o'clock Saturday when Edward had promised to pick her up for dinner. She had no idea what to expect, but she was ready for whatever they were going to do.

That kiss they had shared on Thursday had left her in quite the predicament. She was frustrated—sexually and otherwise—and it was more than noticeable by Mrs. Cope on Friday when the pair worked on some more wedding arrangements.

"If you're lucky, Bella, one day we can fix these up for your own wedding," Mrs. Cope teased. She had no idea how close Bella had come to marrying Mike.

Bella grew more and more frustrated as she repeatedly tried to tie a simple bow on to one of the bouquets. "Yeah ... ehm, no." She giggled nervously and finally tied the bow correctly so it looked perfectly imperfect. She didn't correct Mrs. Cope's assumptions nor did she elaborate. Her relationship with Mike was in her past and she had worked too hard to keep it there to bring it up again.

"Please, that boy looks at you like you're something to eat. Indulge an old woman; would you?" Mrs. Cope finished up her arrangement and washed her hands at the sink near the counter where they were working. "And invite me to the wedding."

Bella picked up more flowers to make the next bouquet. "I'll do that." She shook her head at the absurdity. The thought of marrying ... anyone hadn't crossed her mind in a while. Not since giving Mike his engagement ring back. But now, the thought of walking down the aisle toward Edward did some strange things to her belly. She felt giddy, something completely unexpected, and greatly welcomed. Oddly enough, she'd never felt this way about marrying Mike, and he'd actually proposed. "We'll start with a first date and see how it goes, all right?" she asked Mrs. Cope, who in turn just waved her off with a smirk and a nod.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and by Friday night, when Bella joined her father for dinner, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Part of it was due to being nervously excited for her upcoming date, the other part was because she most definitely was falling in love and the realization chipped away at some of her earlier trepidation. She knew it was the real kind this time. She could _feel_ it in her heart and soul.

Charlie was a quiet man. He worked as a security guard and knew everyone in town, but never indulged in idle gossip, preferring to keep to himself instead. Most of his work involved standing around and making sure the local kids didn't smoke behind any of the buildings he was in charge of watching. It was boring, but he loved it. Someone had to do it, and this was as close to law enforcement as he would get after being hurt in an accident when he was younger.

When he ran into Mrs. Cope at the grocery store on Wednesday night, she had been particularly verbose about her love for Bella. Charlie had felt nothing but pride as he'd listened to old Shelly Cope drone on and on about how wonderful of an apprentice and all around person Bella had turned out to be. What had really caught his attention, though, was when Shelly had mentioned Edward Cullen. He knew the boy and his circumstances. Edward Sr. had been a friend of Charlie's, and over the years Charlie had often wondered how the boy had fared alone with his mother. Charlie had tried to keep tabs on Edward, but had lost track, and had been surprised to hear they were back in town.

He'd met the good doctor on a few occasions, but hadn't seen Esme around. It was probably better that way, as seeing one of Renee's best friends would most likely open up wounds he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with.

Bella was quiet as she sat across from her father at the dining room table. He'd put together some mashed potatoes, green beans and grilled chicken for dinner, and although he'd never admit to it, he was more than happy for the company.

"So, I have a date tomorrow," Bella blurted out as she shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Charlie paused, fork in midair as his eyes met Bella's. "Hmm, with who?" He decided to play dumb since, as he'd learned over the years, relaying anything that Shelly Cope had said could lead to potentially dangerous situations. The older woman could be quite the gossip around Forks.

Bella's face heated as she blushed furiously. This was Edward. _The _Edward. Edward, the boy who shared his cookies at recess because Renee couldn't bake cookies, even though she was decent in the kitchen. He was also the same boy Charlie kept his eye on whenever he was around Bella, as the two children seemed so enamored with each other, even back then.

"Edward Cullen." Bella took a bite of her chicken and chewed it slowly, watching her father process this information. Her break-up with Mike had happened not too long ago and she wasn't sure how Charlie would react. She knew her father had been concerned for her well-being afterward and would be cautious of any new relationship she pursued.

"Hmm, well, he's a good boy, Bells. Make sure he treats you right." Charlie's eyes met Bella's and she could see the warmth and understanding in them. Even if he had lost his one true love, he wasn't going to stop his daughter from trying to find hers. She deserved as much, after all. He couldn't imagine her living a lonely life like he'd been living all these years, but he just couldn't put himself out there to even try.

After dinner, Bella helped her father do the dishes as the two discussed work. Bella recounted how Edward would come in and get his mother flowers. She gushed at how sweet she thought the gesture, and Charlie couldn't help thinking how right this was between his daughter and that fine, young man.

_That went well_, Bella thought as she left her father's house that night.

Once she'd gotten home and settled into bed, sleep had evaded her for a while as her mind reeled from all the day's events. After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, she managed to drift off into a peaceful night's rest.

Saturday morning came and went, while Bella stayed in bed recuperating after a long, tiring week. She took advantage of these days where she could sleep in. She was completely aware of the fact that once the business was fully handed to her, she'd have to work Saturdays and most likely some Sundays, as well.

Bella had made an appointment with Kate earlier in the week to get a manicure and was looking forward to relaxing while having that done. She had planned to then spend the rest of her afternoon curled up on her couch with a good book before getting ready for her evening.

If there was ever a good time for a manicure, it was now. Flowers were rough on fingernails.

"Oh, my goodness, Bella, I haven't seen you in forever," Kate exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders. "How are you?"

Kate was one of Bella's closest friends, but admittedly, Bella had been shying away from her since her split from Mike. After all, Kate was married to Mike's best friend, Garrett, and that just complicated things between them.

"I'm good," Bella replied, trying to sound just as excited but falling remarkably flat. "I mean, you know, I've been busy and stuff." She pulled back from the hug and met Kate's eyes tentatively.

Kate nodded in understanding. "We spoke to Mike. I called you ... left some messages. I figured you were busy with the flower thing and all." Kate waved her hand around dismissively. A gesture Bella didn't appreciate one bit.

Bella rolled her eyes and settled into the chair, while Kate got out the bowl and supplies to do Bella's manicure.

"It's not a flower _thing_, Kate, it's my business venture," she defended, trying to rein in her annoyance. "Mrs. Cope is retiring and I'm taking it over."

"Oh, I know, sweetie. I just ... meant you were busy, is all." Kate smiled apologetically and took Bella's hand and massaged it, applying cream to her cuticles. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Bella admitted softly, realizing she had been a bit defensive. The two women had been friends when they were in school together and had reconnected when Kate had offered her a coupon for a manicure, after dropping by the newspaper to place an ad. It had been a wonderful friendship and Bella had definitely missed it.

"I don't blame you for dumping Mike when you did. If you weren't feeling it, you weren't feeling it." Kate shrugged. She had seen how high maintenance Mike was as opposed to Bella's simple lifestyle and wondered how the pair got along so well. She now understood that things weren't always exactly how they seemed.

"Oh, so now you tell me?" Bella asked, shaking her head at her friend.

Kate sighed. "It wasn't my place to say anything, Bella. You two seemed ... happy."

"I thought I was feeling it, Kate. I just ... I'm glad too, actually." Bella wasn't' sure about telling Kate what was going on with Edward, but then decided against keeping any secrets from her friend. "I met someone and I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever." She chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for Kate's response.

Kate looked up briefly and raised an eyebrow. "I thought Mike was the one with the wandering eyes?"

Bella looked away; slightly disappointed that she'd never noticed that about Mike. "This happened after the break-up. We never cheated on each other, Kate. You know that."

"I know. I just ... Sometimes, I wondered. Garrett never said anything, but the way you broke up ... It was very sudden." Kate concentrated on Bella's fingers, making sure to get to all the freshly calloused skin.

"Yeah, well, this is different. He's different. I feel very ... connected to him," Bella explained as she relaxed against the chair and let Kate manipulate her hand.

Kate chose her next words carefully. "That's ... great, Bella. Really. But, how do you _really_ know this time around and—" She leaned over the table and whispered, "Who is he?"

So, with a deep sigh and hoping she wasn't jinxing herself, Bella told Kate about the events of the past few weeks, starting with, "Do you remember Edward Masen?"

**-O-**

Edward hung up the phone and sighed. His mother had called to invite him to dinner later and he had declined, informing her of his date with Bella.

Esme was ecstatic as she grilled Edward.

_Where are you __tak__ing her? You're going to be a gentleman, right? Oh, son, this is so wonderful! _Esme had beamed, practically screeching into the phone.

Edward was evasive with his answers to his mother, only reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. Truth be told, he was nervous. He'd had it in his head that anything they did together would be okay; that each other's company would be enough, but now he wasn't so sure.

He ran a hand through his hair and stood from his sofa. "May as well do this," he said to himself before stripping bare and stepping into the shower.

The warm water splashed around the stall, cascading over his tense muscles and relaxing him enough to quell some of the negative thoughts from his mind.

"This is Bella," he chanted as he soaped himself up. "This is _just_ Bella," he muttered while washing his hair. "She's a nice girl. She's the girl I've measured all the others against. She's the one I've known I always wanted ... from the very beginning." He swallowed back his nerves, replacing whatever adverse thoughts that had just crept up with ones of the soft and sweet florist he'd come to adore.

Edward hadn't dated in almost a year, preferring to stay single after his last relationship. He'd been with Heidi for a few years, but the two had drifted apart and he had ended it shortly before Esme got sick. Heidi was nice enough, but she didn't understand the relationship Edward had with his mother, and the continuing debate between the two became too much of an issue in their relationship. Edward refused to let his family go by the wayside for the sake of his girlfriend. Evidently, if she'd been the one, she would have understood why he was so attached to his only living, close relative.

Once Edward was out of the shower, he stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at himself. He could see the obvious resemblance to his biological father, but could also distinguish the features handed down from his beloved mother.

He still missed his father and smiled as he remembered a particular afternoon, about a week before his ninth birthday, spent with his father, Bella and Charlie.

"_Stop tickling me, Edward." Bella's soft, childlike voice rang out in their backyard as Edward's fingers dug into her sides._

"_Say uncle." Edward giggled as he held Bella close to his chest, his arms around her much smaller frame._

"_No," she squealed. "Daddy! Daddy, help me!" She __laugh__ed as Edward fell in the grass, still holding on to her._

"_Your daddy can't help you now, Bella," __he told her, laughing,__ and finally let her go once her small hands wrapped around his fingers and pried them away from her belly._

_With a huff, she sat up, her shorts riding up her slender thighs and her bare toes wiggling in the grass. "Why are you always tickling me?" she asked, her small button nose scrunching up._

"_Because I know you hate it," he answered with a shrug as he sat across from her._

"_Why do you do it, then?" Bella tilted her head to the side and frowned._

"_I don't know, Bella, okay?" Edward shrugged. He could feel his entire face heat up and looked away from her. He didn't know why he felt like doing that to Bella. At that age, he thought that's what boys did as he watched his parents play together like that sometimes. His father would often run his fingers along Esme's sides, tickling her before wrapping her up in a hug. They looked happy and Edward wanted to be happy like that, too. _

"_You kids__ all right__ here?" Charlie asked, coming outside._

_Edward Sr. followed with a tray of food. "Edward__,__ be careful with Bella. She's smaller than you," he warned. The kids were almost the same age, only a few months between their birthdays, but Edward was almost six inches taller and a solid twenty pound heavier._

_Edward rolled his eyes at his dad. "I know, Dad. I wouldn't hurt her."_

"_Yeah, __Mr.__ Masen, Edward wouldn't hurt me," Bella repeated, scooting over to wrap a protective arm around Edward._

_Charlie pointed between the two kids and narrowed his eyes. "Behave__,__ you two. We'll be over at the barbeque."_

_Edward swallowed thickly and murmured, "Yes, sir," while Bella stifled a giggle__,__ as Charlie winked at her._

Edward sighed and smiled at his reflection. How times had changed. He wondered idly if she still hated being tickled.

Once he got dressed, he was able to relax as he thought of seeing Charlie again. He hadn't seen him at all around town, but then again, Edward worked from his home and the only time he went out was to get either food or flowers.

Unlike the awkwardness he'd felt when meeting some of his ex-girlfriend's parents, knowing that Charlie already knew him and some of his background, regarding his parents, made Edward feel more relaxed. The less he had to explain about his past and familial circumstances, the better.

He took a deep breath and tucked his wallet and keys into his pockets. "It's now or never." He sighed nervously before leaving his house and going toward his destiny.

**-O-**

Bella had done everything she could to make herself presentable and was now waiting anxiously for Edward to arrive.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so elated about going on a date and figured this was a very good thing.

As she watched Edward's car drive up in front of her house, a familiar feeling of warmth spread through her body and she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"You look beautiful," Edward said, as she opened the door, not even giving him a chance to knock this time.

He couldn't help letting his eyes roam up and down her small frame. She'd completely taken him off guard. The sun dress from the other night was stunning, but this—a mid-thigh length denim skirt paired with a fitted, deep red blouse—left a lot to the imagination, yet skimmed her body and showed off her curves in just the right way.

Edward also loved when Bella let her hair down; something he noticed she didn't do much at the shop. But right now it hung down her back in large waves, and his fingers itched to run through them.

Bella watched him look at her for a moment and decided she liked the way his gaze fell on her body. She'd always felt like she was a pretty girl. Nothing had ever given her a reason to think otherwise, but the way Edward looked at her made her feel amazing, like he truly _saw _her; like she was beautiful.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, taking a step toward him and skimming his clean shaven cheek with the palm of her hand. She'd never seen his face so ... smooth. It made him look younger than he was, and even though she loved it when he had a little scruff on his cheeks, she really liked this look on him, too.

She also liked that he'd worn some dark washed jeans and a black, crew-neck dress shirt. That shirt would be the death of her, as it showed off his lean muscles and tapered off in all the right places. She also couldn't help but notice how his hair—which was usually an unruly mess—was a little shorter than usual.

"You got a haircut?" she asked after a moment of debating whether or not she should kiss him.

He looked away shyly, the tips of his ears pinking slightly. "Yeah ... I ... I wanted to look nice."

"You always look nice, Edward," she admitted, and since he towered over her and all she could reach was his chin, she kissed it softly, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin under her lips.

His eyes came back to hers, and they regarded each other for a moment. "How do you do that, Bella?" His voice was a soft caress as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and rested her arms around his neck. "Do what?"

"You dazzle me." He smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She wondered briefly if it wasn't the other way around because from where she stood, Edward was the one doing the dazzling.

Their kiss was soft and sweet; their lips moving together in a glorious tango that ended too soon as Edward pressed two pecks to Bella's lips then stood to his full height, twining his hands with hers.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning toward his car, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

Bella simply nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence to save her own life, and let him lead the way.

...

...

**I hope you guys enjoyed a little glimpse into their past.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"I would have bought you flowers but ..." Edward shrugged and Bella laughed. He didn't have to finish the sentence as she knew what he meant. He liked that about her. She was smart and seemed to understand him completely, making him feel like she truly was his other half.

Bella shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, as much as I like them, that's not necessary. Trust me; I see enough of them at work as it is."

"That just means I'll have to try harder to figure out something to give you," Edward countered, promising himself that he'd do what he could to show her how much she already meant to him.

Their dinner came and the two made small talk while enjoying the Chinese food they'd ordered.

Edward wasn't sure what to do on this date of theirs, but the more he'd gotten to know Bella, the more he'd seen how simple she was ... and he liked that, a lot. He figured he'd do what he thought she might like and not worry too much about details. She seemed easy going enough, and from his end, he felt if they were meant to be, it didn't matter what they did as long as they were together.

When they'd both finished eating, Edward paid the bill and took Bella's hand in his, leading them down the street, in the opposite direction from where he'd parked the car. Twilight had just settled in around them and the stars shone, adding a romantic flair to the warm, July evening.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I figured we'd play it by ear a little." He shrugged as they strolled along Main Street toward the park.

"I like that, actually. This is nice. I like spending time with you." Her declaration had Edward grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to tell you, I'm really glad to hear that, Bella." He led her to a large swing set and she sat down and let Edward push her until she was flying high toward the starry night sky.

Her body trembled every time his large hands came into contact with her lower back, sending her flying higher and higher. She giggled loudly, and after a few moments stopped propelling herself, letting the swing slow down. Closing her eyes, she leaned back until Edward caught one of the chains and stopped it completely.

Bella opened her eyes and grinned. From her angle, she could see Edward standing behind her upside down. "You look funny this way," she declared then sat up, angling her body sideways, as Edward took a seat in the swing beside hers.

"Do I look better now?" he teased and swung himself sideways a little, lightly bumping her swing with his.

"You do." She nodded and caught his hand in hers.

They were quiet and contemplative, swinging slowly while holding hands.

Edward wanted to tell her how he felt, that he was sure he was falling for her and he wanted to do nothing but hold her close. He just wasn't sure how to do that and was afraid of pushing her away.

_Too soon,_ he told himself.

Bella, lost in her own little bubble, couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to bring him home to spend the night. She had all these feelings swirling inside her head. One of them being love, another being lust. She wasn't sure which one was more prominent or appropriate, but she was afraid of acting on either. Love would surely scare him away, while lust might have him stick around, but for how long?

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Edward asked as he stood and pulled her off her swing.

"I made apple pie this afternoon ... I was bored. You want to come over and I'll plate us some fresh pie with whipped cream?" Bella chewed on her lip innocently, wondering if she'd been too obvious. She had, in fact, made pie, and was looking forward to a piece, but the thought of Edward in her house ... on her couch ... with pie ... and whipped cream. Yeah, that thought had her squeezing her thighs together as she slipped her hand in his.

Edward cleared his throat, as he tried to stop thinking of Bella covered in whipped cream, and nodded, threading their fingers together. "That sounds ... amazing."

_It will be,_ Bella thought wryly, then wanted to slap herself. Her little fantasy bubble was going to get her into so much trouble.

They walked back to the car, discussing Bella's work, then it struck her that she didn't know what it was he really did for a living. He'd told her he worked from home, and his job was computer related, but he hadn't elaborated, and she'd been too selfish or lost in her own head to ask.

"So, you make websites?" She confirmed after hearing Edward explain how he had his own web design business.

"Yeah, among other things. It's a small business and I don't have that many clients, but the ones I do have are very faithful and they keep me busy. I could have expanded, but I like the way things are right now. It's just me, a computer—well, a few computers," he laughed, "and a lot of imagination."

"That's really awesome," she complimented, remembering how he loved to draw as a kid.

"I love my job. Some customers keep me on my toes, and sometimes I have to go on business trips, but for the most part, it's really great to be my own boss; you know?" He spoke excitedly, and Bella couldn't stop grinning. She liked seeing him this hyped-up over something they were discussing.

This conversation was such a contrast to the illicit thoughts from earlier and she loved that they could go from one extreme to the other.

"I don't know what you mean _yet_, but give me a few more weeks to get used to things at the shop, and I will." She winked.

"That's pretty cool, Bella. Fork's Flowers is a staple in this town, it'll be great." He parked the car next to hers in her driveway and turned off the ignition. "Shall we?"

She nodded and opened her door just as he did his. With her heart thundering inside her chest, she walked up to her dimly lit front door and fished her keys out of her purse, nervously unlocking it and stepping inside. She held the door open until Edward stepped through and she then closed it, locking it behind her out of habit.

They were both quiet as they took off their shoes. For some reason, being here now felt a little awkward. The sexual tension between the two was palpable and they were both trying very hard to deny it.

Edward didn't want to be _that _guy to Bella, and in turn, Bella didn't want to look like an easy lay.

"Bella?" Edward watched as she flitted about the kitchen, getting out two plates from a cupboard and a can of whipped cream from the fridge.

Not looking up from her task, which only served to keep her hands busy in case she was so inclined as to maul Edward while he stood by her kitchen table, she answered, "Mmm?"

Edward shuffled from one socked foot to the other with his hands tucked in his pockets and his heart on his sleeve. "I really like you. A lot. Like, a lot, lot." He added the extra "lot" for emphasis. He wasn't ready for other "L" words unless they finished with "UST" because that was clearly in the air between the two of them.

Hearing his words, Bella took a deep, shaky breath and anchored herself to the countertop, holding on to the edge of it until her knuckles turned white. Without moving or turning to face him, she admitted, "I like you ... a lot, lot, too, Edward. Probably more than I should, considering ... you know ..."

At some point in the past few weeks, Bella had told Edward about her recent broken engagement. It had only been mentioned in passing and neither had broached the subject again.

Edward took a few tentative steps toward her; afraid she would run or maybe even throw him out on to the curb. "I know, and I won't push you, Bella. When you're ready, I'll be there."

She let the words sink in and without facing him, whispered, "What if I _am _ready? What if ... what if I feel more ... for you than I ever did for anyone else ... including him?"

Edward took another step toward her, and unable to keep himself from touching her, he moved her hair over her shoulder to get a better look at her face as he spoke. "Then that would make me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world."

She took in another shuddering breath as his fingers skimmed the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. She instantly felt as though there was nothing standing between them anymore.

"Did you really want pie?" She let go of the counter and turned to face him, quirking an eyebrow and a soft smile tugging at her lip.

He smiled ruefully in return and brushed a finger down her arm, making her shiver. "No."

The air left Bella's lungs quickly as she practically threw herself in his arms and kissed his lips.

Edward smiled into their kiss, unable to keep his excitement to himself. His body was already betraying him and poking Bella's hip. His chest felt full and his heart was beating quickly, indicating that he wasn't just thinking with his dick, even if the appendage happened to have its own opinions on the matter.

"Bella," Edward broke from the kiss and dropped a kiss below her ear, "you don't know how long I've waited for you."

"Long enough," she replied breathlessly, before tugging on his shirt and resuming their kiss.

Edward had pinned Bella to the counter with his hips while his hands were tickling her ribs. He wanted to touch her. Badly. And it seemed as though his mind was no longer in control of his limbs as his hands found themselves on her breasts, squeezing lightly while his thumbs skimmed her erect nipples.

Edward's touch had the desired effect on Bella as her stomach tightened and her entire body buzzed in excitement. It felt so good to be touched this way. She felt as though it had been too long since anyone had made her body sing like that.

With every squeeze and flick over her tits, she could feel herself clench her thighs in response. She wasn't sure how far this thing was going to go tonight, but she was in no way going to stop any of it. They were both grown adults, responsible for their actions.

And it wasn't as if they didn't know one another.

"Hmm, that feels good." Bella threw her head back and let Edward kiss his way down her throat as his hands made their way under her shirt. When he pulled it up over her breast and sucked a lace-covered nipple into his mouth, Bella couldn't stop the porn star moan that slipped past her lips.

"Christ," she groaned, threading her fingers through Edward's hair. She held him to her chest, while he pulled down the cups of her bra and lavished her nipples with his tongue.

Edward's face was glued to Bella's tits, but his hands were free to roam, and roam they did. He skimmed the backs of her thighs with his thumbs, and then lifted her small body onto the counter, giving himself easier access to her goods. He liked that she was shorter than him, but the way his body was bent made his back uncomfortable, not that his back was his only problem, mind you.

"Is this okay?" he asked, releasing her nipple with a pop.

The cool air fanning across Bella's skin, combined with the sincerity and pure desire she saw in Edward's eyes, made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world to him. "It's more than okay." She grinned before undoing the buttons of her blouse and letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Edward's fingers were quick to undo Bella's lacy, red bra and he unceremoniously flung it behind him, making Bella giggle.

He shrugged unapologetically. "It was in the way."

"So is this thing, then." Bella tugged at the bottom of Edward's shirt, and he lifted his arms into the air. This let Bella explore the planes of his solid chest as her fingers skimmed his skin upward and her lips made a path up his chest as she took his shirt off. Once she got to his neckline, he reached behind him and removed it. The poor thing was thrown somewhere next to Bella's discarded bra.

"What's this?" Bella traced the colorful image over Edward's left peck; her eyes narrowing as she examined the intricate design.

"It's a koi fish with a camellia flower," he explained, watching her fingers move over his heart.

She nodded, understanding the meaning behind the flower. "Desire and passion, huh?" She teased, meeting his eyes. "What does the fish mean?"

"Yes, well, there was this girl I knew a long time ago that I could never get out of my head," he explained, twining his fingers with hers and placing their joined hands over his heart. "The koi fish is a symbol of luck." He shrugged.

"So you wanted to get lucky with the girl you longed for?" she whispered, her lips ghosting over his as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Edward pulled back slightly, smirking, his eyes dark as he gazed down at the half-naked beauty. "Something like that."

He then cupped Bella's cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly, as his other hand made gentle passes on the side of her breast to her hip. Her skin was so soft to the touch. He felt as though he was touching silk or something equally as fragile.

"This girl ... does she know?" Bella asked, panting and shivering from wanting him so much.

Edward's knuckles skimmed her cheek, his eyes serious as he spoke. "I hope she does."

Understanding passed between the two as Bella nodded, smiling lightly, her skin warming all over. She'd been the one Edward had pined for all these years. They had been such good friends, inseparable until Edward moved away, that she could understand how he would feel that way about her. She always knew they had shared a special connection.

Bella opened her thighs and wrapped her legs around Edward's torso. She was so wet for him and wanted—no needed—for him to touch her, but she was afraid of coming off as too eager. She was already half-naked, but there was a difference with flashing her boobs and flashing everything else.

But the moment she felt his hardness rub up against her middle, right there where she was soaked for him, she knew deep within her that there was no going back. She was going to give all of herself to him. There was no point in trying to deny her body when the two were so obviously meant to be.

It was almost as if her mind took a little vacation, as her body searched out what it wanted, and her hips bucked lightly against his.

Edward groaned; both of his hands on her bare thighs as he pushed up her skirt. With their mouths still joined, he felt her thighs open wider as her skirt rode up.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down to where their bodies were writhing against each other and swore under his breath, sighing. "You're so wet, baby." He licked his lips, practically salivating at the thought of tasting her.

"It's your fault, Edward. You do that to me. I ... I can't stop thinking about you," she declared, as she drew him closer to her with her heels on his ass.

He kissed her lips then peppered kisses all the way up to her ear. "Can I touch you?"

"_Fuck_." Bella shivered, her entire body on alert as his knuckles skimmed her sex. "Yes, please?"

"You don't have to beg, sweetheart, but it's really fucking sexy." He smirked, and Bella noticed how dark and hooded his eyes had become.

Skimming the inside of her thigh, Edward slowly slid his index finger under the elastic of her flimsy, red panties and breathed deeply as his fingers touched her warm, wet flesh. He was unbelievably hard and needed to concentrate on her pleasure before he blew his load right in his pants.

She'd been his temptation for weeks now. He'd been dreaming about this very moment and had many, many instances where he'd pleasured himself while imagining her body splayed out before him. But none of those experiences compared to this one.

Bella shifted her hips against Edward's hand as he slid his fingers from her entrance to her clit, teasing her, but not quite giving her what she needed. "So you want me to beg then, huh?" she asked breathlessly as she closed her eyes, letting herself feel his hands on her.

"Where's your bedroom, Bella?" Edward slipped his fingers out of her panties and kissed her shoulder.

"Third door down the hall. Let's go." She climbed quickly down off the counter without missing a beat, inadvertently pushing him aside, and held her hand out for Edward to take.

He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "Anxious?"

"You have no idea," she replied playfully.

The two set off toward Bella's bedroom, stepping over discarded clothes on their way. Once inside, Bella grinned up at Edward and kissed the spot over his heart, the place where flowers grew. She ran her tongue along his tattoo, causing him to shiver and groan in pleasure.

"It's always belonged to you, you know?" he declared, threading his fingers in her hair and brushing it away from her face.

Bella's heart swelled and she knew she was doing the right thing with him here in her room.

"Then show me." She grinned and kissed his chest once more.

Edward leaned down and kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth until they were both breathless and somehow had ended up on Bella's bed.

Edward kneeled between Bella's legs and wordlessly lowered the zipper to her skirt, then pulled it down her legs.

She looked so beautiful just like that, lying there wearing only a skimpy pair of panties, but he needed to see all of her.

Bella watched as Edward undressed her carefully. She lifted her hips, letting him pull off her panties, and closed her eyes when she felt him kiss the inside of her calf.

Edward kissed her knee, then the spot over her belly button before flicking his tongue over one taut nipple and finally kissing Bella with so much passion, it merely had her in tears. She felt as if she'd never been loved like this before.

Bella quickly reached for Edward's pants, undoing the button fly and pushing them down, along with his boxers, as far as she could reach.

His hips shifted against hers and she felt his erection against her thigh. It was hard and warm and she couldn't help the noises that were coming from her lips as she felt the weight of him shift on top of her.

Edward was too far gone to think about protection, and Bella wasn't concerned about it either, since she was still on the pill and knew she was clean.

When Bella wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him a few strokes, and he positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her and spreading her wetness over his length, neither gave their next movements a second thought as they finally gave in to their carnal desires.

"You feel amazing," Edward breathed, as he skimmed his nose down Bella's throat and kissed her collarbone. He was trying to get himself accustomed to her warmth, but she was shifting underneath him in such a way that made not exploding right then and there nearly impossible, but thankfully avoidable in that moment.

"Oh God ... I need—" Bella sighed as she pressed herself upward into his pelvis. She could feel her orgasm building already, as Edward slowly thrust in and out of her. "More," she begged, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Edward wanted to feel her come apart. He needed her to. He wanted to watch her face contort in pleasure and see her come undone.

Leaning back on his knees, he pulled her hips so her butt rested on his thighs. "Jesus Christ you're beautiful." His voice was husky as he watched himself, coated with her juices, go in and out of her.

Bella pinched her own nipples, as Edward held onto her hips and quickly pounded into her. She liked this animalistic side of him. As sweet as he'd been, this felt beyond amazing to be taken this way. He was usually such a gentleman, and barely ever swore, but hearing a few curse words fall from his lips sounded sexy and, for some reason, made her even bolder as she reached down and started touching herself.

She could feel her orgasm right on the edge, just out of reach. With every thrust she was brought closer but it just ... wasn't enough.

"Jesus, sweetheart, I need you to come for me, Bella." Edward's voice came out in pants as he quickened his pace, his eyes going from her face, down her body to the spot where they were joined and where she was now touching.

Damn, that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

And just when she thought she couldn't come, Edward knocked her hand out of the way and rubbed her clit with his thumb while he pushed himself deeper into her, reaching places she'd never felt before.

"Holy shit," Bella panted and fell apart, her eyes pinched shut, her cheeks flush and her lips slightly parted.

Edward could feel the sweat dripping down his back, between his shoulder blades as he gave her everything he had.

As he watched her tremble and come undone under his touch, he soon followed with his own release, leaning over and kissing her lips as their breaths mingled and they breathed each other's air.

Pressing his ear to her chest, he listened as her heart beat quickly and her breathing change, the tempo calmed as they both relaxed. "I don't think I can ever let you go, Bella," he declared, leaning on his elbow to look at her face.

Bella felt weightless underneath him. She also felt protected and loved, as his eyes searched hers, concern etched in emerald green hues. She knew then she had to say something. "I thought I'd fallen in love with you and I was scared to death it was too soon." She paused, looking away to find the right words.

Edward drew in a breath, his eyebrows knitting together as he waited for her to finish that thought. He felt his heart start to drop to his stomach as he was certain she was going to reject him.

Seeing the deep crease down Edward's forehead, Bella smoothed it out with her thumb and continued. "But I know I'm in love with you, Edward, and I'm not scared, at all." She smiled and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him.

Edward kissed her slowly; worshipping her with his mouth then pulled back and returned her smile. "I love you too, Bella. I know it's early in our relationship and this is going to sound crazy, but I think I've loved you since we were kids."

Bella kissed his lips chastely. "It's not crazy, it's fate. Finding each other like this; it has to be fate, Edward." She shrugged and snuggled into Edward's body.

Edward held her as he thought about her words. Fate. Could it all be that simple?

As Bella peacefully drifted off to sleep, so did Edward, with the simple answer to his question playing in his mind: yes.

…

**Welp, I guess y'all didn't see that coming, huh? Oh, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this little predicament...**

**MC beta'd this bad boy; Joey and Mandi read this and told me it didn't suck... **

**MC said she'd like an Edward like this. So would I, honey...so would I! ;)**

**You guys rocked with the pretty words. Thank you!**

**This story, along with some other favorites of mine, is on the poll over at the Lemonade Stand. I'd appreciate if you took a second to go over there and vote. (While you still can...polls close soon...) tehlemonadestand . net**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for not giving up on this one. Just so you know, FF has been a fail at delivering chapters so you may have to go back. **

…

7.

Sunday morning came too quickly for the new lovers. Birds outside Bella's bedroom window were chirping loudly, singing their praises to the morning sun and, slowly but surely, waking up Edward.

He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the new environment. The alarm clock indicated it was only six thirty; much too early to wake up on a Sunday.

It had been dark in the room the night before, when he and Bella had come together, so to speak, and Edward smiled as he noticed the frilly, girly decor of the bedroom. This was the Bella he remembered. She had been a complete enigma to him while growing up.

Always wanting to play with his toys, and to Renee's dismay, she had a tomboy streak to her and loved to dress casually in jeans and T-shirts. Yet, Bella's bedroom had always been that of a girl; adorned with pinks, purples and the occasional pops of blues and greens. As Edward looked around the room, he could clearly see how much of Bella was in there and felt at home in her environment.

Edward closed his eyes as another memory assaulted him. This time, they were around eight and Renee was watching him after school. He and Bella were in Bella's purple, princess palace of a bedroom. They were sitting on the floor playing with Legos, and Bella had just finished making her house, complete with a garage and a garden, while Edward was struggling to make a rectangular box.

"_I can't do this," he huffed and threw a few red and blue blocks on the ground._

_Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Edward, you're a big boy, of course you can do it."_

_Edward was close to tears at this point because he just couldn't get the blocks in the right order and it seemed as though he was so slow at working them, while Bella's nimble little fingers were able to manipulate the small pieces in record time. _

"_No, I can't, Bella. Look at your pretty house and look at mine." He crossed his arms over his chest and curled his lips in a sad pout. "It's not fair."_

_Bella stood up and moved her house across the carpet to where Edward was sitting and came to sit by him. "We'll just share this one, then." She shrugged. "Go get the cars from your book bag and we'll make some streets," she ordered, smiling softly._

_Edward nodded, finding Bella's solution rather good and stood up to go get the cars. "Thanks, Bella."_

_They ended up spending that afternoon building a whole __L__ego town together. With Bella's help, Edward could do just about anything._

A soft sigh coming from the person lying next to him caught his attention, bringing him back to the here and now, and he slowly turned to lie on his side to watch her sleep.

She was an angel in his eyes as she slept on her side of the bed. The sheet was pulled up all the way to her chin and her hair was a tousled, dark auburn mess fanned around her face. Her long eyelashes rested over her cheeks, making her look truly angelic.

Edward noticed with a soft smile how her mascara was slightly smudged. It made her more real to him. Perfect in her imperfection.

She'd always been his Bella. Even when they were kids, Edward couldn't think of anyone he regarded as highly as he did this beautiful woman beside him.

She'd had him wrapped around her pinky from the first moment their eyes had met.

Last night had just cemented what he'd dreamed of for so long, and he currently let himself take in her soft features in the warm, morning light.

"Stop staring," Bella mumbled with her eyes closed, her mouth curving up in one corner.

"I'm not staring. I'm simply observing a pretty girl." Edward let the back of his finger graze Bella's cheek, and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light.

"Uh huh. That's a little creepy, you know?" she admonished teasingly, turning to face him fully.

Edward scooted his naked, blanket-covered body closer to her and pushed the hair away from her forehead, smoothing it back against the pillow. "At least I'm not sneaking in at night to watch you sleep."

Bella giggled and moved herself closer to Edward's body, adjusting the blanket over them both as her chest pressed softly into his and their legs intertwined. "Now, see, that right there would definitely be a little creepy."

"Not romantic at all?" Edward asked, jutting out his bottom lip playfully.

"Sorry, no. If you want to be here with me, all you have to do is ask," she countered with a soft smile. Her one hand rested over his shoulder, her thumb drawing soft lines on his skin, while the other one was tucked in under her pillow.

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush with his, groaning softly as his erection made contact with Bella's midsection. "Now, Miss Swan, if I did that, wouldn't there be a possibility of you refusing me?"

Bella shivered as a current ran up and down her body. Edward's cock was pressed up against her and memories of their previous night flooded her thoughts. She decided to take the moment for what it was and pressed a soft kiss to Edward's chest, directly over his ink.

Edward groaned as Bella's lips trailed from his chest up his neck then to his ear. "I don't think I could refuse anything you offered me, Edward," she whispered shakily.

She needed him. She'd never felt this much desire for anything sexual this early in the morning, but with Edward, all she could think of was how good he'd felt as he'd moved inside her.

She wanted to feel that again as soon as possible.

Throwing caution to the wind, she didn't wait for him to answer as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his stomach. She could feel his cock bob against her butt as she moved the covers off them.

Edward ran his hands up Bella's thighs and rested them on her hips. "Did you have something in mind, pretty girl?" He tried desperately not to look at her bare tits, but couldn't bring himself not to.

Bella shook her head and smiled as she watched his eyes roam over her naked body. "You're such a boy, you know that?"

Edward shifted his hips, making his intentions clear. "Oh, honey, I'm pretty sure I'm all man." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Bella giggle. Licking his lips, he sat up and pushed Bella back so that she was sitting with his cock nestled between her butt cheeks. He then ran a finger between her folds, feeling how wet she was for him.

Bella let out a soft moan as Edward's fingers circled her opening and ran up her slit, playing attention to her clit. He wrapped his mouth around one breast, taking as much of it inside his mouth as he could while his tongue flicked dutifully over the taut bud.

Bella threw her head back and held on to Edward's shoulders as she let herself enjoy what he was offering. Her hips moved along with his hand, rotating and circling back and forth as she felt the familiar tingles from a building orgasm start to pull her under.

Soft moans and whimpers echoed in the bedroom as Bella let herself ride the wave of bliss that Edward drew from her.

"Oh God ... Oh God ... Oh God ..." she chanted repeatedly as she pressed herself against Edward's fingers. Her nails dug into his skin and his lips worshipped her breasts.

She had closed her eyes, letting her orgasm rush through her body, and reopened them to a grinning Edward. Keeping her eyes on his, she pushed herself up just enough to position his cock at her opening. She guided him inside her with a soft gasp as she adjusted to him; her body still boneless from the mind-blowing orgasm Edward's fingers had given her only moments earlier.

Edward groaned as he felt himself being wrapped in Bella's warmth. Her body settled around his and he drew a sharp breath, clenching his jaw as his eyes remained locked with hers. He'd never get enough of being inside her.

Fingers grazed Bella's breasts, pinching hard peaks and softly gripping her sides as she moved slowly, rocking her hips along with Edward's. They kissed languidly, tongues mingling and mouths exploring as their movements remained slow and steady; building to a crescendo neither could control.

Bella kissed Edward's sharp jaw, enjoying the prickle from his stubble as he whispered dirty things in her ear. "Fuck, I could stay like this forever, beautiful." But his words were a sharp contrast to his actions as he quickly flipped them over so he was hovering over her, controlling each thrust of his hips with a wild fury Bella had never experienced with anyone.

Edward hitched Bella's leg higher over his hip and buried himself deeper inside her, hitting new spots and making her vision blur as her body shuddered from the intensity of her pleasure.

Moaning incoherently she fisted the sheets, swiveling and bucking her hips wildly in return, needing to see him come undone; wanting to make him feel the way he'd done for her a few times already.

As his brows knit together and his breathing stuttered, she knew he was close and her eyes refused to drift from his face as he clenched his jaw and gripped her hips firmly, slamming into her forcefully in three determined strokes as he found his release.

**-O-**

With her head tucked safely into Edward's neck, Bella smiled to herself as her fingers twined with Edward's.

"I still think I'm going to wake up from all of this," she admitted. Being with him felt so natural and safe that she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have reconnected with him this way.

Edward's fingers skimmed the skin at her waist, making her shiver. "Ditto," he said, kissing her hair. "It feels like I've been waiting for you my entire life; and here you are. It's surreal. I meant what I said last night, Bella. I love you and I always have."

She smiled, a knot forming in her throat. She was happy, truly and unabashedly just so happy. The orgasms Edward had bestowed upon her body in the past twelve hours made her head swim and her body ache deliciously. "I did, too." She looked up, her eyes meeting his. "You're my Man in the Moon." His brows furrowed in confusion, and Bella giggled. "Nana Swan and her crazy stories. I just … this is all so sudden, and I never thought I'd have a boyfriend who made me feel like this ... so happy and in love."

Edward smirked. "So I'm your boyfriend now, huh?"

Bella made a little choking sound at the back of her throat; somehow, she hadn't really meant to call him that, but the smile he gave her clearly indicated he didn't mind the title. "I, erm … I love you and you love me … I mean …"

He squeezed her and moved her so that her face was above his and her hair created a curtain around them, shielding the outside world from their little bubble. "I'm kidding, Bella. I'd be honored to call you my girlfriend. I think I wanted to call you that when I was eight." He ran his fingers on both sides of her body, smiling as she squirmed. "Ah, and you're still just as ticklish." He grinned and proceeded to tickle her while she twisted herself away from him.

"Edward, please don't … uncle … I call uncle," Bella cried through fits of giggles.

Spent and breathless, Edward pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek. "I do love you, Bella Swan."

Bella leaned back, scratching the hairs at the back of Edward's neck, earning a groan, and replied, "I love you, too."

The pair drifted off to sleep, once more, both hoping this wasn't all just a dream.

**-O-**

After a shared shower, the couple headed out to the diner for a late brunch.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Edward asked as he perused the menu.

Bella spooned some sugar into her coffee and stirred it, thinking of an answer before saying, "This weekend is probably one of the last weekends I'll have to myself for a little while, but I do have to drop by the shop later."

Edward nodded, closing the menu. "Do you want to do something ... with me?" he asked, hopeful that she would say yes. He'd had the best couple days with her and wasn't ready for their time together to come to an end.

Bella grinned. "That would be great."

"Are you two ready to order?" Rose asked Bella, taking the menus from the table.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon," Bella answered on instinct. This was her breakfast of choice whenever she came to Rose's Diner.

"And you, Edward?" Rose asked patiently, already knowing the answer. These two were more alike than they knew.

"I'll have the same," he answered, giving Bella a shy smile.

"Copycat," Bella teased when Rose walked away.

He shrugged. "You have good taste in food, Bella."

"And you have good taste in girls," she replied teasingly.

He nodded, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "That I do."

They both grinned; looking like love struck teenagers, as Rose looked on and smiled to herself. She'd been witnessing their relationship for a little while now and it warmed her heart to see two nice people look so genuinely happy.

"So, I've been dying to know a bit more about what happened to you," Bella stated as she sipped her coffee. Their declarations and newfound relationship made her bolder, and she wanted to learn all she could about the elusive Edward Masen Cullen.

He grinned, pleased that she was interested in knowing more about his past. "Go ahead, sweetheart, I'm an open book."

Bella licked her lips, rearranging her thoughts. She had so many questions. Their round of twenty questions from the other night had barely covered surface stuff, but she really wanted to know about his high school experience and past girlfriends. Not that it mattered much, but for some reason, it bothered her that they hadn't been a part of each other's lives during those crucial years, yet here they were with a second chance at love.

"How was high school? I mean, it must have been hard to move in the middle of fourth grade like that. Did you make friends? Edward, I had my entire life here and when Mom died, and I just … shut down ... it wasn't easy." She pressed her lips together, fearing that she'd said too much already. The mood between them was light, and the last thing she wanted was to dampen it with her inane questions.

He nodded and took her hand in his. "I'm not gonna lie and say it was easy. I missed you. I missed your parents. I mean, they were like an aunt and uncle, you know? But Mom was … inconsolable. I knew we had to go. It was too hard for her to be here with all the reminders of their life in Forks. She had a cousin in Chicago and the two had always been close. I was okay once we were settled, but it was never easy."

Bella nodded in understanding. She could see so much of Charlie in what Edward was saying, and she wondered if it would have been easier if they had moved away when her mother died. But then again, Charlie had Nana by his side to help him through the grief while, with the exception of a few close friends, Esme didn't really have any family here anymore. "I guess, but still. You were so shy. I mean, you were always with us girls."

Edward wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "What can I say, I liked girls. And they liked me."

Bella rolled her eyes, grateful for the lightening in the mood between them. "Jesus, so arrogant."

He shrugged and squeezed her hand. "In all fairness, Bella, I was young and I immersed myself in playing baseball. I made friends pretty quickly that way. It wasn't all bad."

She nodded. "And high school? Any girls?" Bella felt her cheeks heat up. Of course there were girls. If he was this attractive at twenty-nine, there was no way in hell he could have been any less attractive as a teenager.

"A few," he admitted. "But when I got older, I was shy around girls, believe it or not. You were up there on a pedestal and they just … weren't like you." He watched her face closely as he admitted this, laying himself bare before her. He'd been in love with her his entire life and this was simply a fact he could no longer hide.

Edward watched Bella intently as her cheeks flushed and her eyes bored into his. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He felt as though he was floating, or maybe even dreaming.

Bella's chest was so full of warmth for him; she was bursting from the inside out, ready for him to lead him anywhere.

"And your tattoo? Tell me about that," she finally asked, finding her voice.

"I was young and it was something I always wanted. I thought of you and my dad, and got the artist to make something up. I loved the symbolism." He smiled shyly. "I had always hoped you'd get to see it someday."

Bella bit her lip, her thoughts going back to the previous evening and the feel of Edward's skin under her tongue. "I love it." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Every time I look at it, I think of you and what we had. I'm hoping we can have that again." His voice was soft as he opened up to her. "And who knows, maybe some day I'll want to add something to it."

Bella blushed fiercely. "And you say I'm the dazzler," she whispered, shaking her head and meeting his eyes. The warmth and want in them seared her in place and grounded both of them; their connection unfathomable. "I want everything with you, Edward."

It was a good thing they were seated in a public place, otherwise she probably would have taken advantage of him right then and there, and there was no way he would ever refuse her.

…

**I know I'm late, but my life has been a little rough in the past few weeks as I've been ill and changed jobs, so I haven't been able to play around and write much. I hope this settles down some, but please know that whatever happens, I will finish this story ... just like I did all the others. **

**Mid beta'd this and Joey and Mandi pre-read. They're awesome.**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, rec'd and loved this story as much as I have. I feel blessed to have such wonderful readers.**

**'Til next time,**

**Missy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A huge thanks to you guys for the love you've given this story. It warms my heart, truly. I fucking love you.**

**Midnight Cougar graciously beta'd this. Joey and Mandi pre-read. I fucking love them, too.**

8.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing later?" Bella asked around a mouthful of pancake. The two had been eating in companionable silence while sharing sweet smiles, both lost inside their own heads.

Edward still couldn't believe what had happened the night before and how everything had felt so natural with Bella. The connection they shared was beyond anything he had ever had with anyone, and he knew, without a doubt, that she was the one he was meant to be with. He was head over heels for her and would do anything to keep her by his side.

Bella's head was still reeling from her questions from earlier. She had gotten answers and felt relieved that his life hadn't been as sad as what she had originally thought.

"I want to show you something," he said cryptically and took a sip of orange juice. "If I tell you now, it's no use to show you later." He winked and tucked into his plate.

Bella smirked, narrowing her eyes. "Fine, just remember I've been living here practically my whole life. I may not know everyone, but I know the area pretty well."

Edward put his fork down and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, but this, my Bella, I know for sure that you _don't _know."

"It better be good, Cullen," she warned playfully.

Nodding, Edward shook his head and smirked. "I promise, you'll love it."

**-O-**

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Mrs. Cope drawled as she stuck a lilac in to the funeral arrangement she was working on.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, which he hadn't let go since they had left the diner, and gave the old lady his signature crooked grin. "Hey, Mrs. Cope."

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay for tomorrow's delivery," Bella said, ignoring Mrs. Cope's playful stare and knowing smirk.

"Yes, everything will be fine, dear. I'm finishing Mr. Aro's bouquet right now, may he rest in peace, and I'll leave it in the fridge so that it can be delivered first thing in the morning."

Bella nodded, happy the job would be done. "I'll make sure Alistair gets it. I know how he is about these things. I can't blame him, though." Alistair was the funeral director at Forks Funerals. He was a rather creepy little man, standing at barely five feet; he also had a bad case of OCD and an even worse case of halitosis. He wasn't a bad man, per se, just very particular about what he liked, and what he liked was early deliveries to ensure his day ran smoothly.

"I'll come in tomorrow afternoon after I'm done my errands. If you have any last minute things you'd like to ask, now's the time to start thinking about them, dear, otherwise it'll be two weeks before you see this old, wrinkled mug." Mrs. Cope grinned exaggeratedly and winked in Edward's direction, making him chuckle as he stood back and watched the interaction between the two women.

"I'll do that," Bella confirmed. "Alice is coming in all week, right?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cope confirmed. "Don't get used to it, though. Come September, she'll be busy at school and won't be around as much. It's usually less busy then, anyway, with flowers being out of season and all."

Bella nodded. "I won't. I should have most of this down by then."

Mrs. Cope regarded Bella carefully. "Oh honey, you'll be fine. You're wonderful with the plants, and the arrangements always look fresh. You have a good eye for detail. Don't let your nerves get the better of you."

Bella smiled, grateful for Mrs. Cope's encouragement. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope. I'm just nervous about being here alone."

Edward squeezed her hand and Bella looked up to meet his eyes. What she saw there made her feel as though she was eight feet tall and bulletproof. "I can always help out," he offered.

Bella nodded, knowing he probably had a green thumb. After all, he was Esme's kid. "Thank you." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Well, kids, I'm done here." Mrs. Cope took the bouquet and brought it into the giant walk-in refrigerator. She couldn't help the smile playing on her lips as she thought of what she'd just seen. "They'll be just fine," she told herself as she settled the arrangement on a shelf inside the fridge.

Once Mrs. Cope got back from putting away the bouquet, the trio said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Where to?" Bella asked as she hopped inside Edward's car, not even waiting for him to open the door for her this time.

He shook his head, chuckling at her enthusiasm as he got into his car.

**-O-**

"The bookstore?" Bella looked around the parking lot wondering what the heck they were doing at the bookstore.

Edward shrugged and wordlessly exited the car, grinning as he rounded the front and opened the passenger door.

Bella looked up at him, unmoving. "What are we doing here, Edward?"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. "You're being so difficult, Bella. Last time I checked, you loved reading. Or is that something that changed when I left Forks?"

He knew very well it wasn't, but he liked teasing her nonetheless.

She rolled her eyes and followed him into the store. "Of course not, I'm just confused. Wait, are you a writer now?" she asked excitedly.

He grinned. "Follow me."

"Oh, so that's it, huh? You're a writer. Oh, do you write porn, Edward? Are you, like, one of those raunchy story writers?" She giggled as his ears pinked in embarrassment.

"Woman, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a writer ... of porn, or otherwise." He picked up a book and handed it to her. "But, you see this cover?" She nodded. "I designed it. That's what I do."

She looked at the book cover, examining the artwork in detail and turning it over in her hands. "So this is the big secret? You don't write the porn, you just make it look pretty?"

He chuckled at her amusement. "I don't just make it look pretty. I design websites for the authors and work closely with agents and publishers to make sure it's marketable."

She nodded. "That's actually pretty cool. Do you like what you do?"

"I love it. The people I work with are phenomenal and I couldn't ask for a better group of clients. The money's decent and I always get a printed copy of whatever they publish."

Bella read the synopsis on the back cover of the book she was holding in her hands. "So your house is full of bodice rippers, huh?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say that Mom gets a lot of entertainment out of my job." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't keep all of them and they aren't all … bodice rippers." He laughed. "Some are mysteries and supernatural. I have a whole slew of genres to work with. It's never dull."

"I bet. So this was the big secret?" she teased, handing him back the book.

"It wasn't a big secret, but I figured this was the easiest way to tell you before I bring you to my house. A lot of the books end up at Mom's, but I do have a ton of them in my office and a few would probably leave you wondering about my preferences." Edward perused the shelves and took another book out, handing it to Bella. "I'm working on the sequel to this one right now."

Bella couldn't help the loud giggle that escaped her lips. "My, my, Edward, blindfolds and whips? I didn't think you had that in you." She grinned lasciviously.

He blushed, taking the book back and placing it on the shelf. "No, actually, I don't have that in me. I'm sorry, but I could barely get past the first few chapters of the first book. The author is great, though, but it's definitely not my cup of tea."

Bella nodded. "I can't tell you how truly happy I am to hear that."

He took her hand and led her down another aisle. "That's good. I'm glad we could get _that _awkward conversation out of the way." He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I also do some work for a children's book publisher." He held out a small, colorful book which Bella immediately picked up.

"Oh, my goodness," she gasped, examining the cover carefully. "How?"

"I have no idea, Bella. You mentioned it this morning, and I had to show you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side as her eyes examined the classic literature in its new packaging.

"Wow … this is it. This is the story … The Man in the Moon … Nana's book was older and some of the pages were torn and yellowed. I don't even know what happened to it … but this …" Her words were soft as she struggled not to cry. It was all too perfect to be real. This couldn't be happening to her. Things simply were never that easy for Bella and she struggled to wrap her head around the fact that these coincidences were happening in such a way that had her wondering about her lucky streak and how wonderful it was that things were suddenly starting to look up for her.

"I have a copy of this one at home. It's yours, if you want it," he said, kissing her temple.

Bella opened the cover and looked at the acknowledgements. "E.M.C. Designs, that's you?"

"That's me. I stumbled into the business after I graduated college and haven't looked back. I love being able to work from home. I have a business trip in a few weeks, but other than that, I'm pretty much on my own," he explained.

Bella handed him the book, which he put back on its shelf. "I would never have expected this. I mean, I knew you liked to draw and I suspected that you did some web design stuff, but nothing like this. It's really cool, Edward."

Edward blushed at her praise and the pair wordlessly walked down the aisle.

"Oh, I forgot," Bella said, heading to the botanical section. "I Googled tropical plants and there's a book I need to find."

Edward followed her around the shop as they talked about random things. Their afternoon was off to a good start as the sparks between them intensified with each side eye and longing look.

**-O-**

"Nice place, Edward." Bella looked around the small entrance and liked what Edward had done to the older home.

The walls were a classic sea blue color, accented by some black and white frames and a black side table. The dark wood floors were obviously original to the house and added a touch of hominess to it. To the left was a large living room and Bella smiled as she recognized a few of Esme's hand me down pieces of furniture.

Edward looked around and then let his eyes wander to Bella, as she stood in the middle of his living room, all bare feet and hands clasped nervously together, chewing her bottom lip. "Yeah, so this is it," he said uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like Mom and Dad's house, that's for sure, but it's mine."

She smiled as her eyes met his. "I remember when we walked by here on the way to school. They had a dog, I think."

He nodded. "And pink shutters." He remembered how tacky everything seemed when he'd visited the house for the first time, but he saw its potential right from the first visit.

"And pink shutters," she repeated, giggling as she took a step toward the sofa, admiring the images hanging on the wall behind it.

Edward had worked hard when he'd bought the house. The entire thing hadn't been renovated since the late seventies and had needed extensive work to bring it into this century, but it had been well worth it. He was proud of how it had turned out and how his mother's vintage furniture now added a certain sense of style to the newly revived home.

Edward's hands itched to touch Bella. They were finally alone together again, something he was beginning to like, and after the intense night and morning they'd shared, it seemed as though his body craved more of her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He shook himself out of those impure thoughts. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he'd brought her here to have his way with her, when all he wanted was to share more of himself with the girl he loved.

"No, I'm good." Bella took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. She'd be working tomorrow as well as the rest of the week and felt a little sad their time together would end soon.

She had enjoyed every second of being with Edward, and as odd as it was, she didn't really want to go back to her empty apartment.

Their eyes met, blazing with intensity and a powerful need to be together, and Edward took a few steps to close the distance between them.

Wordlessly, he took Bella's face between his palms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Bella smiled against his warm lips and pulled back slightly only to wrap her arms around his neck and push herself up on her toes to kiss him back.

They were on the same page, again, as Edward fumbled to deepen their kiss while they moved to sit on the sofa.

"You know, we sort of skipped this part," Bella said between kisses.

Edward brushed Bella's hair away from her face. "Yeah, well, our entire relationship is unconventional, and sort of backwards, don't you think?"

She shrugged and kissed his lips, intensifying their kiss with a moan as his hand brushed up her thigh and settled on her hip.

Just as Bella leaned back into the seat cushion, cradling Edward between her parted thighs, Edward's cell phone rang from somewhere in his pocket. "Shit," he said with a sigh as he sat back, looking longingly at Bella while reaching inside his pocket for the damned contraption.

Sliding his fingers on the screen, he grinned when his mother's face looked up at him on the screen. She had impeccable timing.

"Hey, Mom." His eyes met Bella's and she giggled softly, taking the decorative cushion from the end of the sofa and placing it under her head with one of her legs resting over Edward's thighs while the other was bent at the knee and resting against the back of the couch.

Edward liked the view from this angle as his fingers tickled Bella's inner thigh.

Bella squirmed, trying to be as quiet as she could while giving Edward a stern look and mouthing, "Stop it!"

"_Hi honey," _Esme replied, excitedly. _"I hope I'm not bothering you, I just wanted to know how things went last night."_

"It went great, Mom." He rolled his eyes at his mother while teasing Bella. Who said men couldn't multitask?

"_Is Bella with you? Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting, honey!"_ Esme thrilled.

Edward felt bad for not giving her his full attention.

"Yeah, it's okay, Mom. Erm, I was just showing her my house. It went … better than I thought." Bella blushed as he winked at her and weaved his fingers through hers, resting their hands against her stomach.

"_Oh honey, that's wonderful. Would you two like to join your father and __me__ for dinner? I know it's late notice, but Carlisle would love to meet the girl who's gotten you this smitten."_

Once Edward relayed the information to Bella, she accepted readily, and they all agreed to meet at the house later.

"Where were we?" Edward asked after telling his mother they'd be there on time and hanging up the phone.

Bella grinned as Edward leaned down and captured her lips with his, thoughts of Esme and a dinner invitation far from either of their minds.

**-O-**

"Hi, kids," Esme gushed as Edward came into view followed by a bashful looking Bella.

The pair were late for dinner, having lost track of time while they were busy making out like teenagers—and making up for lost time—on Edward's sofa.

Bella waved shyly at Esme, feeling Edward's hand tighten around hers in quiet support. She wanted to apologize, but wasn't exactly sure what to say.

_I'm sorry we're late. I was busy giving your son an orgasm with my mouth, _sounded a little crude. She rolled her eyes at herself and shook herself out of her inner thoughts.

"Oh, you're finally here." Carlisle rounded the corner from the hallway, a teasing smile on his lips.

Bella's cheeks reddened a shade darker as Esme giggled. "Carlisle, please, you're embarrassing the kids."

"Hey, you're only young once," he replied, walking over to Esme and kissing her cheek.

Edward introduced his new girlfriend to his father, hoping the older man wouldn't embarrass him in front of Bella, but knowing full well the chances of that happening would be slim to none.

Carlisle had a wonderful sense of humor and loved to tease the ones he loved. "Now, Bella, promise me you'll let us know if Edward here steps out of line. I've taught him to be a gentleman, after all."

Edward blanched slightly, remembering the events of the past twenty-four hours while Bella nodded and replied with a teasing, "Yes, sir."

Esme watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel content. It seemed as though everything was finally right in their world.

"Now that you two have come up for air—" Carlisle started, wiggling his eyebrows at the young couple, making Esme giggle, "—we can finally sit down and eat."

"Yes, please, good lord, let's eat," Edward mumbled only loud enough for Bella to hear.

"He's wonderful." Bella giggled as they followed Carlisle and Esme into the dining room.

The two couples sat down at the elegantly put together table setting and relaxed as they enjoyed their meal. Conversation flowed effortlessly as everybody got reacquainted.

Bella recounted how busy she was going to be during the following weeks, while Edward reminded his parents of his upcoming meeting.

Overall, dinner was a success, and by the time they were done eating, conversing and finally helping out in the kitchen drying dishes, it was as if Bella was already part of the family.

"You don't have to do that, dear," Esme admonished from her perch at the kitchen island. These days, she was more of an onlooker than a participant in the daily chores. She'd been able to help with some things during dinner preparation, but both Bella and Edward insisted on doing the dishes.

"It's no big deal, Esme. I'm happy to do it," Bella said as she handed a serving plate to Edward for him to dry.

"She's a keeper," Carlisle said in a sing-song voice while entering the kitchen from the dining room, carrying a tray full of dirty dinnerware.

"Carlisle." Esme clucked her tongue at her teasing husband.

"I mean it." Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder, giving him a squeeze. "She _is _a keeper, son." He winked and joined his wife across the kitchen island.

Bella kept quiet as she rinsed some dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher; her face warm and her heart overwhelmed from all the praise and love in the room.

Edward handed Bella a few dirty plates as he cleared the counter. When their eyes met, crinkling at the corners, Edward replied, "I know."

Bella couldn't help the face-splitting grin tugging at her lips as she turned and finished cleaning the kitchen.

By the time Edward dropped off Bella at her house for the evening, she was already wondering how soon was too soon to invite him over for another sleepover, while Edward, on the other hand, couldn't help the sudden feeling of loss in the pit of his stomach. She was going to be too far away for his liking and he promised himself, as he drove toward his house after kissing her goodnight by her front door, that he'd make sure to see her as often as he could.

He agreed wholeheartedly with his dad, Bella was a keeper, and he had no plans to let her get away, but plenty of plans to do just that ... and keep her ... forever.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Okay, so you know who to call if you run out of supplies?" Mrs. Cope asked, busying herself with a last minute bridal bouquet. A couple had decided to get married on a whim and had asked Mrs. Cope to do a few basic arrangements for the event.

Bella nodded, picking out some small, colorful, fragrant wildflowers and gathering them with a simple, white ribbon. "Yes, I have all those numbers, as well as the emergency contact with Mrs. Phillips in Port Angeles. I'll be fine," she implored.

"Oh honey, I know you'll be okay, but I haven't been away from this place in twenty years. This is hard for me." Mrs. Cope's voice had a slight tremble to it.

Bella pulled her eyes away from her task and noticed the older woman wiping tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cope, are you okay?"

With a watery smile, Mrs. Cope answered, "I will be, dear. It's an emotional time for me, you know. I'm handing my baby over to its new mother."

Bella put the flowers down and walked around her workstation to stand in front of Mrs. Cope, where she wordlessly pulled her into a comforting hug. Comforting being the operative word, as both women leaned on each other and giggled, reassuring one another that things would be okay.

"You won't miss this place once you're on that boat," Bella teased.

"Oh sweetie, if I'm lucky, I'll be too busy to miss this place." She gave Bella a salacious eyebrow wiggle. "I know you'll be okay, I just can't help it."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Just enjoy yourself. It can't be that bad. And I'll still be here when you get back."

**-O-**

Edward dropped the phone on his desk with a sigh. His meeting was rescheduled for this Thursday and he didn't want to go.

"Fuck … Fucketty fuck …" he swore, pulling at his hair. He was already on edge about having to go away in a couple weeks, knowing he'd miss Bella and their new found relationship. Now he was dreading having to pull himself away from her this soon.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Little did he know that doing so would make it twenty times worse because all he could see was deep brown eyes surrounded by thick, long lashes looking up at him.

After dropping her off the night before, he'd gone home to an empty house, and it had taken forever for him to fall asleep. He didn't understand how quickly his life had been altered, but he also knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

With a resigned sigh, Edward got online and made hotel and airfare reservations, hoping he could be back as quickly as the following Saturday. He also promised himself to see Bella as often as he could this week, even if it meant dropping by the shop in the middle of the day to kiss her or touch her; any sort of contact with her would hopefully tie him over for the upcoming desolate and drab weekend.

**-O-**

Bella handed Mr. Varner his change and gave him instructions on taking care of his bouquet, just as the bell over the door chimed.

"Thank you, Bella. This is lovely. Mrs. Varner will definitely appreciate it," he said as turned to leave, nodding toward the customer who'd just walked in.

Edward grinned, enjoying the view before him.

Bella stood behind the counter, her apron draped across her small frame and the sleeves from her thermal pushed up her arms; her hair was up in a messy bun, exposing her soft, slender neck. Edward hummed, delighted with the thoughts and images running through his mind as he watched her skin flush.

"Hi, sweetheart."

His voice felt like a caress to Bella's ears as she smiled, replying, "Hi yourself, stranger."

Edward leaned over the counter, reached for Bella's hand and tugged her toward him, planting a soft kiss to her lips. "I hope you don't let just any stranger do that, do you?" he teased as he moved back a bit.

Bella pulled Edward closer to her and scratched the short hair behind his neck as she leaned in for a second kiss, then whispered against his lips, "Nope, you're the only one." Pulling back, she added, "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Edward scratched at the stubble on his chin apprehensively. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about something and I couldn't do it over the phone … and I couldn't wait until later."

Bella motioned for him to follow her to the back of the shop. "This doesn't sound good," she said, groaning as she felt her stomach twist a little.

"It's not that bad, but it's not great either," Edward replied softly, while watching Bella cut the ends off a few stems. "Remember the meeting I was supposed to have?" Bella nodded, looking up to meet his eyes as he continued. "So, apparently it got rescheduled for this Thursday. I'm flying out Wednesday and coming back on Saturday."

"That's it?" she asked, taking a deep breath. For a moment she'd thought the worst, but deep down, knowing Edward, she knew it couldn't be something that would come between them. She already felt as though whatever they had could survive anything. After all, _it _had survived a couple of decades of separation.

Edward shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. "Yeah, I guess. It's just … I … We're so new and I wanted … I would have liked for us to spend the weekend together," he stammered, a little nervous to his admission.

Bella bit her lip, smiling as she put her flowers down and came around the table to stand in front of him. Looking up, she took a moment to really look at him, still not believing this beautiful man was hers and hers only. "I'm going to miss you, but you know I'll be here when you come back, right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. "I'll be working through the week and weekend, but I'll miss you, too," she admitted and pulled him down to kiss his lips.

Edward's hands were planted firmly on Bella's hips as he kissed her like his life depended on it. His tongue dancing languidly with hers as the two put into actions what mere words couldn't possibly express.

_I love you._

_I'll miss you._

_I'd do anything for you._

_Please come back to me._

_I need you._

Bella's hands slid from Edward's neck, down his chest and along his waist as she pulled him by his belt loops, grinning into their kiss as Edward groaned.

"Sneaky girl," he whispered against the delicate skin of her neck, before lifting her up and depositing her on the edge of the workstation. "Getting me all worked up back here."

Bella wrapped her legs around Edward's waist and scratched at the stubble along his jaw. "We seem to have a thing for counters."

Edward grinned. "So it seems." He then curled his fingers around Bella's neck and lowered her to his mouth, kissing her deeply.

Bella broke away first, needing to calm her heavy breathing. "It's too bad anyone could walk in any second," she rasped, as one of Edward's hands made its way to her boob, kneading it expertly as he peppered kisses down her throat, his day old scruff burning Bella's skin deliciously.

"Don't care," he mumbled against her flesh, as she moved her neck to one side and thrust her chest farther into his hand.

Bella groaned, letting her legs fall with a thud against the side of the workstation. "God, this feels good," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and painfully pushing against Edward's chest. "Can we, erm, can we get a raincheck?" she asked, her heavy lidded eyes meeting Edward's blazing ones. "Tonight. Come over tonight. I need … I want to talk to you … before you leave." Bella struggled with her breathing, leaning her forehead against Edward's neck as she spoke.

He winced slightly, his hands running over her thighs as he willed his painful erection to go down. Clearing his throat, he looked up to Bella's face, a soft smile on his lips. "I'll bring an overnight bag." He was being presumptuous, and maybe a little forthcoming, but the way Bella's eyes lit up told him everything he needed to know.

"I'll be home at seven." Bella jumped off the counter and resumed her position, trimming the ends off her flowers.

Edward came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "I'll be there."

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes," Mrs. Cope sang as she deposited a bag of supplies on the counter space, where Bella's behind had been only moments before. "Nice seeing you again, Edward." She smiled and batted her lashes.

Edward took a step back from Bella and cleared his throat, thankful for the sudden loosening of his pants. A boner was definitely not a problem anymore. Seeing Mrs. Cope felt like he had a sudden proverbial glass of cold water poured on his crotch.

"Hey, Shelly. How's the trip planning going?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"It's going great. I was just getting a few last minute things ready before leaving. The last thing I want is to leave Bella empty handed," Mrs. Cope explained as she put away some delicate pink silk ribbon. "These are for the Priestly wedding next week, dear. They have more at the dollar store, but I don't like making a habit of buying it there unless I have to. I swear that bride to be is a bridezilla in the making! You be careful with those, Bella," Mrs. Cope droned on, unaware of the silent laughter from Bella and Edward, while she walked around the back room of the store, putting a few other things away.

"Yes, I'll make sure to remember that," Bella agreed, wrapping a piece of netting around a vase and setting it aside. "I can't believe you're still here, at this rate you're going to miss your boat," she chastised, clicking her tongue playfully.

"Oh honey, there is no way I'm missing that boat even if I have to swim to it." Mrs. Cope looked at her watch with a grimace. "But I really do have to go because these old arms probably wouldn't make the swim."

"Have a safe trip," Edward said, as Bella came around the table and hugged her.

"Yeah, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bella giggled, hugging the pervy old lady, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"Pshh, wouldn't you like to know," Mrs. Cope replied with a wink, then added with a pointed look. "And just so you know, this counter is very sturdy."

Edward paled and Bella's face reddened to a shade of red, reminiscent of a sun ripened tomato.

Mrs. Cope giggled as she walked out of the store, proud of the way she'd left things and eager to be on that boat.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Bella whispered, still in shock.

"You and me, both," Edward replied. "God, I hope she didn't see …"

Bella's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No, the bell over the door …"

"But I never heard it …" Edward shook his head, dreading the thought of pervy old Mrs. Cope seeing them dry humping the counter.

"Oh, God …" Bella buried her face in Edward's neck as they chuckled together.

"Well, there's a good way to kill a boner," Edward replied, hugging her close. "I don't want to go, but I have to go finish up a few things before leaving Wednesday morning."

"You'll be coming over tonight though, right?" Bella looked up, biting her lip.

Looking into Bella's pleading eyes, Edward couldn't contain himself as he pressed her up against the cool glass of the refrigerator door and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her parted lips and devouring her mouth.

Bella's whimpered pleas, as she pulled his head closer to hers, could have been heard throughout the store, but neither of them cared as they, once again, got lost in each other.

Pulling back slightly, Edward licked his lips, and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll be there with bells on."

**-O-**

Lying against the mattress, her breaths coming in pants as Edward kissed her inner thigh; Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the way his stubble brushed up against her skin.

"You smell so good," Edward whispered, then kissed the crease of her thigh, his nose skimming her sex.

Bella moaned and shifted, her back arching off the bed, as Edward pressed her thighs open. "I just showered," she whispered, her breathing a labored mess. God, she just wanted his mouth on her already; enough with the torturous teasing.

Edward chuckled huskily, his breath fanning over Bella's sex. "Oh baby, I wasn't talking about your bodywash."

Inhaling sharply and running a hand over her face, Bella groaned, a combination of embarrassment and being aroused were quite the conundrum. "Edward … Just … Please …"

"All in good time, sweetheart. I'm savoring the moment here." Edward kissed her mound and circled his tongue against her clit.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus!" Bella dropped her arms, enjoying the feel of Edward's mouth on her. It didn't take very long for her to find her release, as the time they'd spent together at the shop had been more than enough foreplay and had left Bella a fleeting mass of nerves, ready to be ravaged and ready for release.

Edward kissed his way up Bella's small frame, pressing his erection against her thigh, seeking some sort of pressure. "I've wanted to do that all day," he breathed against her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the hard bud. "I wanted to do that on the table in the back of the store …" He moved up and kissed her lips. "I plan on taking you back there someday."

"Oh, yeah … That'd be … Yeah …" Bella grinned lazily and kissed Edward's lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, tasting her essence on his skin. "Mmm, and against the glass … It'd be so hot against the glass …" she whispered, grinding herself against his erection, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Christ, woman." Edward pinched his mouth shut, his brows furrowing as he concentrated on not losing his shit right there. To finally be with someone on the same page as he was, when it came to sex, felt so liberating. He couldn't think of anything else as he finally slid into her slick heat and groaned at the sensation of filling her this way.

"Bella … you're everything," he whispered against her cheek. "I love you."

His soft words caressed Bella's skin as his hips met hers. "I missed you in my bed last night," Bella whispered. "I love having you here." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily, sliding her tongue against his. "I'll miss you when you're away."

Edward kissed his way down her throat, sucking the skin of her collarbone into his mouth, leaving a small quarter-sized bruise. He grinned, slowing his pace and pressing his lips against the small mark. "Hmm … now you have a little reminder."

Bella slapped him playfully, shifting her hips underneath him. "You didn't?"

He lowered his head, kissing her neck. "Oh, but I did."

Bella playfully dug her fingers into Edward's side making him shift away from her and pull out, feeling the loss of her heat instantly as she pushed him onto his back. "You're going to pay for that, lover boy."

Edward smiled as he grabbed her hips, bringing her center flush with his erection. "Promises, promises," he teased and shifted, sliding back into her and bringing their hips flush.

The couple laughed as they worked together toward the common goal: Bella wanted to see Edward fall apart under her, while Edward wanted to make sure she remembered how he made her feel. He wasn't stupid enough to think she'd replace him, yet some little part of him still didn't want to leave her for what was going to be a very long and forlorn four days.

Edward sat up, pulling Bella to his chest as he kissed her and brought one hand between them, close to where they were joined, making her shudder and quake as her second orgasm tore through her.

Edward kissed her as he fell apart, the sensation of her walls tightening around him too much for him to continue as he gave in to feeling her.

Sweaty and spent, Edward fell back against the bed, pulling Bella into his arms. "That was amazing." His breaths were choppy at best as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Bella hummed in response, unable to speak as she cuddled up to Edward, settling her head in the crook of his neck.

"So I've now rendered you speechless, huh?" Edward teased, running his hand down Bella's back and settling it on her butt, while he pulled the covers over them.

"Yeah … well, I'm savoring the moment, you know, for when I'm all alone." She smirked, meeting his eyes.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I'll give you something to remember," Edward replied playfully, then hugged her to his side. "Just give me about twenty minutes." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Bella grinned, her eyes closed, and her head on Edward's chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**-O-**

After a hectic morning and bittersweet goodbye, Edward went home to his empty house to finish up some last minute work and packing, while Bella headed to the shop.

A few hours in to her day, Bella was already aching for it to be over. Her late night activities had taken a lot out of her, but every time she winced, her muscles not used to the strenuous activities, a rush of heat flushed her face as she remembered her evening with Edward.

At the other end of town, Edward grew restless as he explained to his mother that he wouldn't be around for a few days. He'd completely forgotten to call her the previous day, but promised her he'd be careful on the trip. To make up for his absence on Wednesday, he decided to drop by Bella's shop to set up a delivery for Wednesday's regular customer.

"I swear; I'm not here to grope you in the back room this time." He chuckled, reaching for her hand and kissing the inside of her palm.

Bella tilted her head and pouted playfully. "That's a shame. I'm really looking forward to that."

Edward groaned, his eyes narrowing. "Evil woman."

"But you love me," Bella replied. "If you're not here to grope me, and I know for a fact that I'm seeing you tonight, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Thoughts of groping and having to wait until later almost detracted Edward from his original reason for being here. "It's Mom, actually. Do you think you could get some peonies delivered tomorrow?"

"Of course." Bella grinned taking down the order. "Will that be all?"

"For now." Edward handed Bella his card which she refused vehemently.

"I'm not taking your money, Edward. Not for something I'll deliver myself," she quickly stated in a tone that left nothing for him to argue over.

"Can I … pay you in effect later?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. "You can bet on it."

**-O-**

Esme didn't expect her usual flower delivery, but was pleasantly surprised to see Bella standing at her front door, holding a beautiful arrangement of colorful peonies in her hands.

"Bella, what a lovely surprise," Esme beamed, opening the door wider and letting Bella inside.

"It seems I was summoned here on business, but I'm taking the time to make it pleasure, as well," Bella stated as she followed Esme into the living room. Esme had been doing better and was now walking on her own, the ill effects of her stroke slowly dwindling.

"Those are beautiful, Bella," Esme gushed as she examined the big blooming flowers. "You, my dear, have exquisite taste."

Bella blushed. "Thanks, Esme. Your son picked the flowers, though. Has he always been so thoughtful?"

It was Esme's turn to flush. "He's always been a good boy, very thoughtful, yes."

Bella nodded. "Very thoughtful, indeed. It's weird how we've fallen so deep, so quickly, but it fits." Edward had spent last night with her, and much like Monday, the pair had enjoyed each other quite a bit. She'd said her goodbyes early in the morning and had spent a good half hour battling with herself, determined not to cry.

"You two do make such a lovely couple. I could never regret coming back here, Bella. As difficult as this transition has been at times, seeing Edward so happy makes it all worthwhile," Esme confessed.

Bella nodded in agreement. Edward radiated happiness. His entire being was like a big ray of sunshine to her once cloudy day. "Let's just say I'll definitely be missing him for the next few days."

"I suppose my son's plane is halfway to Chicago by now," Esme mused. Turning to Bella, she asked, "How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm great," Bella said, as the women took a seat across from each other." He left early this morning and is supposed to call tonight to let me know how things went," she continued, not realizing that she'd basically told her boyfriend's mother that said boyfriend had spent the night with her.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear. I'm so happy for the two of you." Esme beamed as she took a sip from her coffee mug. "I'm so impolite; would you like some coffee, tea … anything to drink?"

"I'm good; I can't be too long anyway, but I wanted to see how you were doing," Bella said, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, as you can see, I'm finally walking without a cane. You can't imagine how liberating that feels." Esme couldn't keep the smile out of her voice or off her face. "Yesterday, the doctor said I could start trusting myself a little bit more when I'm inside the house."

"That's wonderful, Esme. Edward hadn't said anything about that." Bella was genuinely surprised to hear such good news first hand as she'd gotten used to hearing about Esme's progress from Edward.

Esme took another sip from her coffee and grinned. "That's because I plan on surprising him next week when he gets back, so keep it to yourself; would you, please, Bella?"

"Of course," Bella agreed. "He'll be that much happier when he gets back. I know he wasn't very happy about going, as it was."

The two women chatted a few minutes longer about this and that, but all too soon Bella had to get back to the shop to relieve Alice.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. I'll come by again later this week," Bella promised as she hugged Esme goodbye.

"I'm so happy you came by, honey. Tell Alice I said hello," Esme called out, watching Bella walk down the steps toward the delivery truck parked in the driveway.

"I will." Bella waved before getting into the truck and heading to the shop.

Three more days, Bella thought, just three more days until Edward came back.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

**...**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I'm trying. I hope you've enjoyed these two...**

**Huge thanks to Mid, Jo and Mandi for encouraging me and not giving up, and also to you guys for reading and reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Chicago didn't feel like home anymore. Edward couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed in the short months since he had left the city. No longer was he able to understand the hustle and bustle of city life. Three days here felt like an eternity, as he struggled to go from his hotel to the offices where his meetings were held. He missed driving his own car and the single street light in the center of Forks beckoned him to go back home.

If anything, this meeting sealed his fate. Edward was better off in his childhood small town with his former best friend who'd come to mean more to him than anyone in his life.

He missed Bella. He missed the way her hair smelled. He missed the way she felt when he hugged her. He missed the subtle way her voice cracked when she laughed and the way her eyes darkened when she looked at him.

Never in his adult life had Edward been with a woman who elicited so much passion from him. The attraction they had for each other was out of this world. He had never dreamed he'd feel that way about anyone, and now that he was miles away; halfway across the country from his girl, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and make sure she never left his side again.

"Hey, Edward," Ben called out as Edward walked out of his last meeting.

Hearing the familiar voice, Edward turned and greeted his former friend. "Hey man, how have you been?"

"You want to join us tonight? Tan, Carm, Ty, and Rachel are going to be there, as well. Bringing the old gang together, yeah?" he asked, enthusiastically.

It was Friday night and, although Edward had an early flight scheduled for Saturday, he wouldn't mind getting to see a couple of his old buddies while he was in town. "Why not. Sounds like fun. How is Tanya? You guys make anything official yet?"

Ben threw his head back, laughing, he replied, "Man, I missed you. You know how we are? One week she hates me and the next she wants to marry me and have my kids. Some days, I feel like giving her the boot, but I love that crazy chick, you know?"

Edward's heart clenched as he thought of Bella and how easy they had it. Ben and Tanya were high school sweethearts, always at each other's throats, yet both would die for the other if need be. "I see nothing's changed around here." He laughed. "See you guys tonight, then."

The two made plans to meet later and went their separate ways.

**-O-**

Twenty-three hundred miles away, back in Forks, Bella was struggling with her own work. She'd had an exhausting week, full of learning curves and not-so-subtle hints from one particular customer about the fact she was not, nor would she ever be, Mrs. Cope.

Closing up the shop on Friday night was pure bliss. "Finally," she sighed as she locked the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She knew she still had to come in early on Saturday, but at least a full night's rest would help her weed out all the negative emotions she'd endured during the day.

"Stupid idiot," Bella grumbled as she made her way to her car.

Early Friday morning, Bella had gotten a call from a Mr. Ateara saying he needed a dozen roses to be delivered to a certain address at a certain time. Knowing full well she couldn't make the delivery until Alice came in after lunch; she promptly told Mr. Ateara it would be her first stop on her route.

That discussion led to an argument resulting in Mr. Ateara accusing Bella of being a sub-par replacement for Mrs. Cope and not-so-subtly cancelling his order, only to call back an hour later, apologizing and re-ordering the roses, saying he would pick them up himself.

Needless to say that by the time he picked them up, Bella couldn't wait to see who this Mr. Ateara was, in order to put a face to the name of the man who'd been such a prick to her over the phone.

To her surprise, Mr. Ateara was a small man of Quileute descent. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, with an olive complexion and a receding hairline. He was fairly nice when he got to the shop, but Bella couldn't help feeling bitter about the way he'd treated her over the phone. Over a delivery, no less.

She'd greeted him curtly, smiling when she had to, only to scowl when he'd left the shop with his flowers in-hand, leaving Bella feeling uneasy about the whole exchange. She figured she was tired and maybe a little irritable due to her lack of sleep and stress over her first week sans Mrs. Cope there to guide her.

Now as she got into her car, she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips as she sank into the driver's seat and inserted her key into the ignition.

One more day.

Edward was coming home tomorrow; all she had to do was survive one more day without feeling his arms around her, comforting her with his warmth.

**-O-**

"Hey man, 'bout time you come see your old buddies. Where have you been, Eddie?" Carmen asked as she eyed Edward's tall, lean frame walking toward her. She'd had a minor crush on Edward all throughout college, but had never done anything about it. As it happened, every time she was single, Edward was with someone and whenever Edward was single, she wasn't.

Not knowing about Bella, Carmen smiled sweetly and hugged Edward closely, pressing herself against him as much as she could, without blatantly throwing herself at him. She knew he was only around for a visit, but she figured she'd give it a try, if only for one night.

"I'm good, Carm. How have you been?" Edward gave Carmen the old one-pat-friendly-over-the-shoulder hug and smiled at Tanya, who stood up to get her turn at hugging her old friend. "Hey Tanya, aren't you a sight?" He smiled at her and let go of Carmen to greet Tanya.

Tanya had been a good friend to Edward. She was loud and an avid sports fan. Her relationship with Ben was volatile at best, but the two were inseparable. Tanya was one of the guys and Ben was the only one of them she had ever had eyes for.

"How have you been, Red? Holy shit, man, small life treatin' you good?" Tanya asked, hugging Edward tightly, almost to the point of pain.

Edward whimpered, his lungs constricting from lack of oxygen. "I'm good. Jesus, woman, not so hard."

"Ha! That's what she said," Tanya simpered, letting go of Edward and taking a seat next to an amused looking Ben.

Edward greeted his friend with a manly guy handshake and asked, "So, where is everyone else?"

Ben shrugged and replied, "Ty had to work late, so he may not come."

"And Rachel has the flu," Carmen informed him as she wrapped her lips around a pink straw, blinking several times, trying unsuccessfully to get Edward's attention.

"That's too bad. Would've been fun to get the whole gang together," Ben said, putting his arm around Tanya and pulling her close to him. "But, ya gotta tell us about Spoons, man. How's all that going?" he asked, teasingly. He had wondered why Edward would move so far away from everything. He knew a little bit about Edward's past, but still couldn't comprehend why any sane thirty-year-old would willingly uproot their life like Edward had done.

Edward sat back in his chair and sipped his beer. "It's actually better than expected," he replied, grinning. "I met someone." His skin prickled and his stomach did a weird fluttery thing when he thought of his girl. His Bella. "She was actually my best friend when we were kids."

Tanya awed and Carmen rolled her eyes as Ben replied, "That's great, man. I'm happy for you."

"That's super," Carmen said as she stood up and made her way through the throngs of people, suddenly interested in getting herself a drink—or ten.

Oblivious to Carmen's mini-tantrum, Edward took a pull from his beer and smiled. "Yeah, she's great. I definitely did the right thing. She was worth it."

"Whoa; is Eddie in love?" Tanya teased, looking around for Carmen, and then back to Edward.

Edward couldn't stop smiling, thinking of Bella. "Oh yeah, she's the one, Tan."

Tanya grinned, happy for her friend. Edward had a tendency to be a little shy around women and seemed to be the type to choose who he dated very carefully, so for him to tell them he'd fallen in love was a big step. This was the first time she'd ever heard him acknowledge the word "love" when referring to a girl.

"Well, this is new," Ben said, then raised his glass. "To Edward! Man, if moving away brought you love and happiness, then who are we to try and keep you here. I have to tell you though, I did miss you. These chicks are driving me crazy." He laughed.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I missed all this and you, but I miss Bella even more. I can't wait to get home to her." Edward finished his beer and put the bottle on the table.

The three friends chatted amicably about their current lives. Seemed as though Ben was doing well in the advertising world. That morning, he'd run into Edward after signing a multi-million dollar contract for his company. Things were looking up for him and Tanya.

Happy for his friends, Edward elaborated a little about his relationship with Bella and how they'd met when they were little. The group chatted over a few more drinks before Edward decided to call it a night.

"I guess Carm left," he observed, standing from the table and looking around. The three had been so enthralled in their conversation they hadn't noticed her not coming back to the table.

"She's been doing that a lot lately," Tanya said, shrugging. "I think she's going through a midlife crisis or something. It's her loss, really, Red. I missed looking at your ugly mug." She smiled and went around the table to pull Edward into another bone-crushing hug.

Ben pulled his girlfriend away from Edward, laughing as she pressed herself harder into his embrace. Edward's face contorted from pleasure to pain to a giggling fit as the three said their goodbyes.

"I'm glad to have seen you, man," Ben stated, pulling Edward into a manly hug. "Promise you'll invite us to your wedding, yeah?"

Chuckling, Edward shook his head and sighed. "You bet I will."

Exiting the bar, he realized he missed his friends, but nothing was better than being back home with his girl.

**-O-**

Saturday morning started out a little rough for Bella. Tossing and turning alone in her bed, she'd spent a good portion of her night unable to fall asleep and was now paying for it.

"Why don't you take a break?" Alice suggested as she speared a piece of wire through a foam form. The girls had to put together a few arrangements for a funeral being held the next morning.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Do I look that bad?" She tilted her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"You kinda do," Alice agreed, shrugging. "I can get these done in no time. Go to lunch or something."

Bella nodded. "I'll call Charlie. He asked me over for dinner this week and I had to say no. I think he misses me." Her heart ached at the thought of her poor old Dad sitting alone in his house and missing her.

Charlie answered his phone on the first ring and offered to make her lunch. Bella couldn't help the surge of energy as she relayed the message to Alice. "I haven't seen him in a week. That's pretty unusual for us, you know?"

"Then go. I promise things will be fine here, Bella." Alice's bubbly personality could sometimes be grating, but she had a heart of gold, and nobody could deny her that.

"All right, I'm going. Please call me if you need any help. I'll be back in an hour," she promised as she took off her apron and hung it by the door. "And if we get any orders, make sure to let them know we're closed tomorrow afternoon," she reminded Alice. Some customers seemed to think the shop was opened twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"Yes, boss lady," Alice trilled, as Bella giggled, walking out the door.

**-O-**

Charlie was ecstatic to see Bella. He hadn't been able to catch up with her in a while, and even though the two lived in the same town, rarely did they run into each other.

He greeted her at the door and noticed immediately how tired she looked, yet once he asked about Edward, that spark in her eyes returned and she seemed completely at ease.

"He'll be back tonight," Bella explained.

"That's great, Bells. And the shop; how's that going?" Charlie asked as he cut up some lettuce to add to their sandwiches.

"It's better than I thought it would be," she beamed. "With the exception of a few jerks who miss Mrs. Cope, things couldn't be better."

"Well, she has to retire sometime." Charlie shrugged, handing the plates over to Bella and helping her set the table.

"Thanks for having me over, Dad." Bella smiled and tucked into her food. Charlie had made some sandwiches and canned soup, but to Bella they tasted like home. She was used to her father's rudimentary cooking and loved it. Even the reheated canned soup.

The two were bathed in comfortable silence as they ate until Charlie spoke up. "Rosalie asked me out to dinner again last week," he said, averting his eyes. He couldn't imagine saying yes, but since Bella had been open with him when she started seeing Edward, he decided to give her the same respect.

"And did you finally say yes?" Bella asked, trying to mask her hopeful intonation. She hated seeing him always alone and, as much as she understood him, she also worried he'd end up bitter if left on his own for too much longer. Her mother had been gone for years. Nobody could come close to holding a candle to Renee, but there was no harm in his accepting a simple dinner date.

"I said I'd think about it, Bells. I don't think I could do that to your mother," he admitted softly. This was the first time he'd opened up to Bella this way and her heart clenched for her father.

"Rosalie is nice, Dad. She's sort of quiet and seems to be taken with that mustache of yours." Bella smirked, lightening the mood with her remark.

Charlie's mustache twitched as he fought a smile. Rosalie had been asking him out subtly at first, offering to bring over some pie, but had now graduated to blatantly asking him to come have dinner at her house. Her son, Emmett, was twenty-two, recently married and now living with his own wife and son. Rosalie would often complain to Charlie about making too much food for a single person.

"And she's really pretty," Bella added quietly. She figured that planting the idea in Charlie's head that she was okay with him dating, maybe someday he'd actually go have dinner with the sweet Rosalie.

Charlie nodded. He couldn't deny that part. Rosalie was the complete opposite from Renee. Where Renee looked a lot like Bella, being petite with dark hair and hazel eyes, Rose was rather tall with flowing dark blond hair and grey eyes. The fact that he'd remembered the color of her eyes was pretty telling. "Maybe next time."

"Ah, come on, Dad. She likes you, and admit it, you like her too," she goaded, her sandwich suddenly forgotten. "I'm serious, Dad. You have to move on. I … I hate seeing you all alone all the time," she admitted, looking down into her bowl of alphabet soup, the spongy noodles making up words as she spooned them up.

"I know, Bells. I've been thinking about it all week. I guess, if you're okay with it …" He shrugged, his eyes downcast, watching the noodles go around in his bowl.

"I'm more than fine with it, and Rosalie's great. Give her a chance, Dad. Please … for me and for Mom. She'd hate for you to be all alone all the time, and you know it." Bella smiled softly as Charlie's eyes met hers. "She'd want you to be happy, Dad."

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Okay, I'm going to do it. Rosalie won't know what hit her."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Bella giggled and took a bite of her sandwich.

**-O-**

Edward's plane descended on the tarmac minutes before ten AM. He smiled as he took in the line of trees and greenery surrounding Seattle. Home beckoned to him and he couldn't wait to sink his nose into Bella's hair and breathe her in.

The trip home was longer than he remembered, but as he drove down Main Street, he couldn't help the rise in adrenaline that went with the thump-thump in his chest and the smile tugging at his lips.

She was there. Her car was parked down the street and Bella was right in there. A few more minutes and she'd be in his arms.

"Mike, I said no. I'm not going back to you, you idiot. I'm happy. I'm with someone else, and he's what I want. Now, get the hell out before I call the cops." Bella's voice sounded frantic as Edward made his way down the sidewalk and into the small flower shop.

The _bing_ over the door quieted the two individuals inside as Edward walked in. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking at the tall, blond man standing in front of the counter, and at Bella with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her face set in a scowl.

"Nothing that concerns you, man." The blond guy tried to dismiss Edward as he straightened his back and attempted to make himself appear taller.

Edward still had a couple of inches over him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, directing his question to her, his eyes pleading as he made no move to go to her. He wasn't one hundred percent sure of what was going on, and having only heard half the conversation, he could only deduct a few things.

Bella smiled, her eyes shining and her face lighting up the whole room. "I'm great, Edward. Mike, this is my _boyfriend_, _Edward_." She emphasized the words boyfriend and Edward. "Edward this idiot is my _ex_, Mike."

Edward grinned, moving forward closer to Bella. "It's nice to meet you, Mike. I guess I owe you some gratitude."

A confused Mike had his eyes going from Edward to Bella and back to Edward as he spoke, "Gratitude?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward replied, slipping behind the counter and wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. "If it weren't for your stupidity, I wouldn't have Bella in my life. So, yeah, thanks for that, Mike." Edward grinned as best as he could as his arm possessively pulled Bella into his side.

"So, this is the clown you'd rather be with, Bella?" Mike seethed, his face twisted up in a sneer. "Fine, you can have him, but don't come crawling back to me when he leaves your ass, too."

With a last withering look, Mike turned on his heels and left the store, the overhead bell ringing loudly.

"Well, that was entertaining," Alice said as she stepped out from the back of the shop.

"Did you call Officer Biers?" Bella asked, taking Edward's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I kept him on the line until I heard him leave," Alice said as she handed Bella the receiver from the portable phone. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise, Alice," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Alice, can you close up? We're done with the bouquets for tomorrow. I'll deliver them first thing in the morning at the funeral home." Bella gave Alice what she hoped would be a meaningful look, only to have Alice wiggle her eyebrows at her.

"Sure thing, boss lady. Have fun, you two." With a large arrangement in her hands, Alice disappeared inside the fridge as Bella pulled Edward into a greatly needed hug.

"Hi," she whispered into his lapel.

"Hi back," he replied, burying his nose into her hair. "I'm sorry I walked in on that."

"I'm not. That idiot needed to leave," she replied, not letting go of Edward. She had missed him so much and didn't know if she would ever be able to let him out of her sight again. "Come home with me. Please. I missed you," she pleaded, her voice hoarse and her eye prickling. She'd had a tiring last couple of days and her emotions were getting to her.

Edward pulled back slightly and kissed her lips softly. "I'd follow you anywhere, Bella. I missed you more than I could ever tell you without losing my balls." He grinned, lightening the mood.

Bella giggled softly, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "I love you, Edward. So much."

"I love you too, pretty girl." Edward pulled her into another hug, stroking her back and letting her lean on him. Her emotions were clearly all over the place, and he hoped that now he was around, he could help her deal with them. "I can't wait to get you home."

Bella groaned. "By the way, I started my period this morning. This day sucks ass," she mumbled into his shirt. "I really missed you."

Edward chuckled heartily. "That's all right, sweetheart. We'll get chips and ice cream and watch a movie."

Bella kissed him softly at first, then brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission. Their kiss grew from there, Edward's tongue meeting hers as he pressed her up against the workstation, a repeat of their last encounter playing in both of their minds.

"Oh, gross! Get a room!" Alice giggled, rolling her eyes.

At the sound of Alice's voice, Edward pulled away from Bella and turned his back to the two ladies in the room, quietly calming the situation in his pants.

"Bye Alice." Bella laughed as she pulled a red-faced Edward behind her.

As Bella opened the door, Edward threw back a goodbye of his own, "Later, Alice."

The last sound they heard was the cackling of the teenage girl currently manning the shop.

…

…

**Thanks for taking a chance and sticking with me, guys. I love you and every word you leave me, I hope you know that even if I don't always reply!**

**Mid beta'd this in spite of a crappy puter and taking time away from her vacation. I love her!**

**Mandi and Joey pre-read, and keep telling me to keep writing. I think I will.**


	11. Chapter 11

…

11.

Walking into her apartment with Edward in tow, Bella held his hand tightly in hers and tugged him along as she led him into her bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then I'm all yours," she told him, stepping up onto the tips of her toes and kissing his lips. She then pushed him onto the bed and placed her knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him. "I missed you," she whispered into his neck.

Edward held onto her and cradled her head in his palm, pulling her lips to his. His fingers tangled in her hair as he held her strong against him, angling her head where he needed it, to get better access to what he wanted. He'd missed her and needed to touch her and be closer to her.

Parting her lips with a gasp, Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped as her tongue brushed the softness of his. She cursed Mother Nature—cursed her period—and then ran her hand along Edward's hard chest and scruffy five o'clock shadow, before pulling back and getting herself in check. "Shower … I need one, badly."

Edward chuckled, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go get my bag out of my car."

Nodding, Bella turned, went into the bathroom and quickly stripped out of her clothes.

Edward's bag fell heavily on the floor of Bella's bedroom, the sound of running water bringing images of his naked, wet girlfriend to his mind. He needed her. His pants tightened as he closed his eyes and swallowed a groan. She was right there, on the other side of the door.

Naked.

Wet.

"Fuck it." Edward's movements were quick as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and quickly let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He didn't knock on the bathroom door, nor did he ask permission to join her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice wavered for a second before she turned toward the opening in the curtain, her hair full of shampoo and her eyes dark with desire. The ache she'd felt between her thighs intensified tenfold as she watched Edward, in all his naked glory, step into the tub behind her.

Wordlessly, Edward licked his lips as he brushed his fingers up her side, palming her breasts and squeezing softly.

Closing her eyes, Bella leaned into the spray and let the water rinse the shampoo from her hair. Edward's mouth covered one nipple, sucking it greedily while his hand expertly tweaked the other. How she'd made it through the last ten years of her adult life without him was a mystery, but she vowed to never go a day without his mouth on her in some way.

Bella's hand gripped Edward's hair painfully as she held his face to her chest. "Oh, God, Edward … That feels good."

Dropping soft, wet lingering kisses to between her breasts, and to her collarbone, Edward stood and pulled her body into his, brushing his erection between her thighs. "I need you, Bella."

His voice was hoarse against her skin. She needed him, too. The ache she felt between her thighs burned as his length brushed against her lower lips. "We can't, Edward." A tinge of embarrassment flooded her. She'd never thought of sex during her period. Never wanted to, but right now, she was seriously considering it.

Her hand caressed his length, jerking him softly. Teasing strokes that did nothing but make him want more. Her eyes lingered on her hand as she held him. He was thick and ready for her, twitching and growing with every stroke.

Water descended over both of them like a waterfall. His eyes, dark with desire burned her as he spoke. "Please, I need you, Bella." His lips left a trail on her neck and brushed her earlobe. "Please."

Bella moaned and closed her eyes, her skin pricking all over and her resolve quickly waning. "God, you make me want to, but I told you I …"

"Shhh, I don't care," he whispered against heated skin. "I _need _you."

Her hand faltered as she turned her back to his chest, leaning against his solid muscles. His fingers moved her hair to the side and his lips pressed against her neck.

His fingers then made their way down her body, as she trembled under to warm spray. She prayed her hot water tank would last until they were done. She needed this so much. To feel him there. To have him touch her. His middle finger parted her folds and pressed against her flesh. Her hips swayed against his erection, teasing before taking it into her hand and moving to press it where she wanted it most.

With a groan, Edward entered her. Her warmth enveloping him, welcoming him home. "Jesus, Bella," he hissed into her neck, his fingers pinching and swirling deliciously against her clit.

Inhaling sharply, Bella leaned forward and pressed a hand against the wall in front of her. The feel of his fingers combined with having him inside her, filling her and thrusting against her, heightened the tingling and tightening in her belly. She closed her eyes and let herself feel, the rhythmic crescendo of their bodies moving together toward a common goal, quickly sent her over the edge. "Oh, God, Edward … Oh, God …"

Edward buried his face between her shoulder blades, surprised he could breathe in spite of the water rushing over their bodies. His thrusts were erratic as he felt her quiver around him. "That's it, Bella. Come for me, baby." He pressed kisses to her skin and kept his pace steady. "I love you, sweetheart." And with one more thrust, he came hard, spilling inside her in five long spurts.

Edward held her against him as they both came down from their bliss. Naked, warm and sated, he slipped out of her and dropped soft kisses to her shoulder.

"I can't believe we did that," Bella groaned, steadying herself and turning to face Edward.

Edward shrugged and pulled her into his arms. "It wasn't our first time in the shower."

"But it was my first time … you know … with The Flo," Bella replied, looking around for any telltale traces of blood.

Lifting her chin, Edward pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Stop worrying so much, sweetheart. I love you, and it was totally worth it."

**-O-**

After their shared shower, the pair spread out on the couch with some ice cream and potato chips as they watched old movies and reminisced about what had happened during their time apart.

"So you're telling me Rosalie asked out your dad?" Edward mused. "I'm impressed."

Bella giggled, licking her spoon. "I know. I feel so bad for her, you know, 'cause he shot her down a few times, but I'm glad he's doing it." She turned to him, offering him some ice cream. "Which reminds me, Dad's not working Wednesday, so I thought it would be nice for the three of us to have dinner together."

Edward swallowed his cold treat and kissed Bella's shoulder, his cool lips making her shiver. "Sure. I can't believe we've taken this long to do that."

"I know. We've just been so busy." Bella looked away, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about how difficult this was going to be. Balancing her business and family, along with a budding romance, would be a challenge, and she hoped none of them would ever suffer.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked, pulling her along to lie on the sofa, so she'd be lying on her side with her back pressed against his front.

"I've been so busy—we both have—I missed you so much. I guess I didn't realize until now how difficult this was going to be, you know?" She turned in his arms so she could face him. "I love you, Edward. I just … I want this so much for us."

Edward's lips twitched, his insides fizzling and cracking. _I'm becoming such a girl,_ he thought as he pulled her impossibly closer. "If we want this badly enough, Bella, it'll happen."

Nodding and feeling a little better, Bella nestled herself in his warmth and closed her eyes, the steady beating of his heart lulling her to sleep.

**-O-**

Waking up with a start, her heart racing and her eyes frantically taking in every detail around her, Bella realized she was in her room, in her bed, lying next to a sleeping Edward.

Once she had fallen asleep in his arms, Edward hadn't had the heart to wake her, so he'd simply brought her to bed and slipped in behind her.

Looking at the clock, she decided to get up; her alarm was set to go off in fifteen minutes, anyway.

"Where are you going?" Edward's sleep-rumpled voice sounded so different in the darkness of her bedroom.

"I have to get up for work. Go back to sleep." Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, smiling as he pulled her into his arm.

"Not yet. Don't go, I just got you." He nuzzled her hair, his warm breath fanning over her neck and collarbone.

Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness they had, and reveled in the comfort it brought her. Fifteen extra minutes in his arms sounded like a good idea.

**-O-**

Once all the arrangements were delivered to the funeral home, Bella was able to go back to the shop and start her day.

"That was quick," Alice commented as she walked through the door.

"You're here early." Bella set down her cup of coffee and held out a fresh muffin for Alice.

"Nine a.m. on the dot. The boss hates it when I'm late." She winked, taking the muffin and inhaling its sweet scent.

"Your boss is quite a tyrant," Bella added, taking a bite of her own sweet morning treat.

"I like her, though. She's nice and her boyfriend is quite the looker." Alice wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"That's it, get to work, little lady." Bella giggled, rolling her eyes as she turned on the computer and logged in some of her expenses and delivery notes.

**-O-**

Edward opened the door to his house, noticing how empty it felt. He didn't like it one bit. His home was now wherever Bella was, and clearly, Bella wasn't there at that moment.

After rolling out of Bella's bed, it had taken him a few minutes to get himself up and going. He was still tired from traveling and since he didn't have much planned for the day, he figured the best thing for him to do would be to go home and unpack.

Now that he was in his house though, he missed the sight of Bella's little apartment. He missed her smell. He missed her shampoo bottles tucked in every corner of the tub, and he even missed the flowery linens and fancy pillows adorning her bed.

Unpacking was an easy task, and by ten he was bored and decided to pay his mother a visit, before dropping by the grocery store to pick up a few necessities.

"So you don't miss Chicago at all?" Esme asked, eyeing him speculatively.

Edward shook his head. "I thought I would, but once I was there with Ben and Tan, I had nothing. They say hi, by the way."

"Oh, how are they? Is Tanya behaving?" Esme chuckled softly.

"Tough as nails, but a heart of gold, as always. Ben is hanging in there." Edward recalled their conversation from the club and mentioned Carmen's disappearing act.

"Oh, honey, Carmen always had her eyes on you, but I don't think you ever noticed her." Esme clucked her tongue. "Poor thing never stood a chance."

"Mom, come on, Carm didn't have a thing for me, when did you see that?" Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at his mother, waiting for an answer. He'd never noticed Carmen acting differently toward him. Surely his mother had seen something that wasn't there.

"It was subtle. Whenever they came to the house, she always lingered around you more than the others." She shrugged. "A mother knows these things. Besides, even if you'd known, would it have made a difference?"

Edward thought for a second on the times he'd remembered with Carmen and shook his head. "She's always been a good friend, nothing more to me, so I guess not."

Edward went on to tell his mother about the upcoming projects he'd be working on, and in turn she mentioned her most recent conversation with her doctor.

"So, he said I could walk without a cane, but only inside the house for now." Her eyes shone with excitement as she watched Edward's reaction to this good news.

"That's great, Mom. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He stood and made his way to her, pulling her up from the sofa. "Show me." He motioned to the hall. "I want to see this for myself." The excitement in his voice was palpable.

Esme's smile was so bright; she could have lit up a room. "Oh, honey, don't be silly." She smacked his chest playfully.

"Mom," he pleaded, lowering his face so he'd be eye to eye with her. "Please Mom, for me. Show me."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded before taking a few steps and making her way leisurely down the hall and into the kitchen. "Did you want coffee, Edward?"

Edward's chest constricted and his eyes welled with happy tears as he watched his mother walk without the help of a cane or any other implements, for the first time since her stroke.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he looked to the heavens and thanked whoever was up there. "Yeah, Mom, coffee would be great."

**-O-**

"Edward?" Charlie's voice was unmistakable to Edward's ears; it hadn't changed one octave in the past two decades. To Edward's surprise, he only winced a little before turning around down the canned food aisle.

"Charlie." He grinned, his eyes roaming over the man who used to be his father's best friend. Edward hadn't wanted to hatch open new wounds by visiting Charlie in the wake of his move to Forks, but now with his budding love affair with Bella, the two meeting and reconnecting would be unavoidable, painful or not. "Wow, you haven't changed one bit," Edward commented, giving Charlie an awkward hug.

The two men were both a little struck at seeing each other. Edward looked identical to his father in Charlie's eyes; the sight bringing on a cacophony of emotion he wasn't quite ready to face. While Edward couldn't help feeling he was being brought back to his childhood, where the two of them stood in this very aisle while waiting for Edward Sr. to pick up some fish fry down the next aisle over.

"Wow, so how are you doing?" Charlie asked, scratching the back of his neck. He knew very well how Edward was; seeing as Bella had been very talkative about the boy who had stolen her heart.

"Good. Just got back from a business trip." Edward nodded, unsure as to what he was supposed to say. "Saw Mom earlier. She's doing good. You should go see her."

Charlie cleared his throat. He was feeling a little uncomfortable, his chest tight and his eyes stinging. "Sure, sure. I suppose I should. I've been ... ah … avoiding it, I guess," Charlie admitted, his lips turning down and his eyes narrowing.

"Charlie, we all miss him … them." Edward took a deep breath as Charlie's eyes focused on his. "But life goes on. I'm in love with Bella. That's not going to change," he admitted, gulping nervously and waiting for Charlie to say something.

He was grateful the store was relatively empty so the two could have this uncomfortable conversation on neutral ground.

Charlie sighed, his chest feeling lighter with every word exchanged between the two. "You've grown up." He nodded. "I guess we can't keep avoiding this."

Edward smiled sadly. "We can't. Bella wouldn't let us, anyway." He shrugged.

Charlie's face brightened up. "You know her well, Edward. She definitely wouldn't." Charlie scratched the day's growth on his chin and yawned. "If you don't mind, I have to go to bed. I've been up since yesterday morning and I'm not getting any younger."

"All right, I'll leave you to it. Just … don't be a stranger." He smiled, taking a deep breath.

Charlie headed down the aisle and turned to Edward saying, "I won't. Tell Bella to give her old man a call, would ya?"

"I will." Edward nodded; pushing his cart and suddenly feeling like things were finally all falling into place.

**-O-**

"I saw Mom today," Edward said, stroking Bella's bare arm as they laid in bed late Sunday night.

Bella turned to face him, Edward's warmth comforting her after the long, lonely week she'd had. "Yeah? How did it go?" She grinned, knowing Esme's little secret, but not wanting to say anything to burst Edward's bubble.

Edward pushed a strand of hair away from Bella's face and smiled. "She's great. She's going to be okay, thank God. She walked today, Bella. It's amazing. She's been walking for the past few days, actually."

"Mmm hmm, you're lucky. Your Mom's great." Bella closed her eyes, the ache in her chest intensifying as thoughts of her own mother crept up. "She asked me not to tell you when I delivered her flowers on Wednesday."

Edward kissed Bella's shoulder and wiped away the stray tear that slid down her cheek. "Renee would be proud, you know."

"I know." Bella turned to face him, snuggling her face into his chest and inhaling deeply, abating the sadness she felt as she thought of all the moments she'd missed with her mom. "She'd be happy for us, I think."

Pulling Bella's small body into the cocoon of his larger frame, Edward kissed the top of her head and soothed his hand down her back. He understood these emotions as he'd often wondered about his own father. "I know she would. That woman loved me."

Rolling her eyes, Bella let out a soft giggle and pulled away to look up at Edward. "I love you, so she definitely would have loved you, too."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Edward kissed her softly. "Oh, I dropped by the grocery store today and ran into your dad."

Bella's face lit up. "You did? And?"

"And … it was amazing, Bella. He hasn't changed. I'd been dreading it … meeting him again. You know, it's just weird for me, but he was Charlie." Edward chuckled, sighing and falling back on the bed. "Good ole, awkward Charlie."

"Hey, now," Bella teased. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, you know?"

Edward laughed and poked her side, twisting his fingers into her flesh and laughing as Bella let out a loud giggle. "No … don't tickle me," she pleaded.

Edward silenced her with a searing kiss that made her toes curl and her brain turn to mush.

**-O-**

"That's okay, sweetie. Take care of yourself and drink plenty of fluids. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Bella hung up the phone with a sigh. It was Monday morning and Alice had just called to inform her she'd caught some sort of flu bug and was unable to come in, as she'd spent half the night praying to the porcelain gods.

"It'll be fine," she told herself out loud as she took out some lilies and proceeded to cut the stems. There was a wedding rehearsal on Friday that needed some fresh arrangements and a sweet sixteen with a garden theme that required some fancy silk flower work to be done during the week, and other than that, Bella figured she could juggle the ins and outs and deliveries. "I'll be fine," she repeated, concentrating on the shears in her hands. The last thing she needed was to cut herself.

As the day droned on, Bella soon realized how much she depended on Alice. She'd been alone in the shop a few times, but it was usually intermittent while Mrs. Cope was off doing a delivery or when Alice had a day off. She wondered how she was going to cope once Alice started school. As she signed for a delivery in the back of the shop, the phone rang and the bell out front chimed alerting her to a customer.

"Busy day today, Bella?" Tim, the delivery man, smiled and waved as he closed the door behind him.

Placing the container on the counter, Bella left the phone and went out front to greet whoever was there.

"Hey, Kate." Bella expelled a sigh of relief at seeing her friend. At least she wasn't a grumpy old man or one of the bridezillas she'd had to contend with lately. She'd had her share of misfortunes in the past week and didn't think she could handle any more.

"I thought I'd come over and invite you for coffee," Kate said, looking around the store. "I love this." She pointed to an antique vase. "I can't remember the last time anyone bought me flowers." She sighed wistfully, finally turning to Bella.

"I can't, actually. Alice is out sick and Mrs. Cope left for vacation. I'm all by my lonesome." Bella shrugged. "Rain check?"

"Oh, wow, that sucks." Kate grimaced. "How about I pick us up some lunch and bring it over? My treat? I haven't talked to you in ages and I think we're due for some girl talk."

"Girl talk, meaning?" Bella asked, thinking Kate wanted to gossip and Lord only knew she didn't have time for any of that.

Kate took a deep breath and stuck out her left hand in front of Bella. "Garrett finally officially proposed."

With wide eyes and a matching grin, Bella squealed in delight for her dear friend and proceeded to hug her as she agreed to take a few minutes to have lunch with her.

**-O-**

Edward paced his living room back and forth, holding the receiver against his ear. He knew how much work he still had to do in order to keep up with demands, but the state of his current internet connection was sorely lacking. The man at the other end of the line didn't seem to agree with Edward's statement about internet speed being "the most important thing in his life right now."

Raking a hand through his hair, Edward listened to the music playing through the phone speaker, while his mind wandered to how his girlfriend's fared in comparison. The blaring melody of_ My Heart Will Go On_ was starting to make his left eye twitch as he prayed her day was going better than his.

By dinner time, he had managed to come up with a fairly convincing cover image for an up and coming author writing about sexual deviance. He had also managed to get his internet service provider to agree to have a service tech come over later in the week to install a faster modem.

"Not too bad for a Monday," he told himself, while waiting for his computer to shut down for the day. He had made plans with Bella for dinner and figured he would probably not make it back home until the morning. Best to turn things off, he thought. The fact he was about one hundred percent sure he'd be spending the night at Bella's brought a smile to his lips.

He knew they were doing things quickly, but it didn't feel wrong, everything about his relationship with Bella felt right. Perfect, in fact.

As he packed a bag and turned off the lights inside his house, a smile crept up his lips as his heart flooded with emotion.

He was going to see his Bella.

**-O-**

"So, Kate's getting married and asked me to do the flowers for the reception. She's asked her cousin Maggie to be her maid of honor, but me to be a bridesmaid; isn't that cool?" Bella rambled.

Edward chuckled at her excitement. "That sounds great." He speared a piece of broccoli and brought the fork to Bella's lips. "Now eat something, you've been talking non-stop since I got here."

Bella wrapped her lips around the fork and seductively slipped it out of her mouth, chewing as Edward's eyes bore into hers.

"Evil woman," he muttered, spearing another piece of broccoli for himself.

Bella giggled. "It's not every day my friends get married. I've never done an entire wedding on my own, you know. This is so cool. Mrs. Cope will be blown out of the water, you'll see."

Edward nodded. "You'll be great, Bella. When's the wedding, anyway?"

"Next spring. We have like ten months to put it together." Bella sighed. "It's barely enough time, but we'll make it happen."

"It's nice to see you so excited. When you texted me to tell me about Alice, I thought for sure you were going to want to eat cookies for dinner and curl up in a ball on the sofa, while I rubbed your feet."

"Oh, you're still rubbing my feet, but this beef and broccoli dish is to die for." Bella shifted in her seat. "I do hope Alice feels better tomorrow, though. I can't tell you how much I missed having a second pair of hands in there with me today."

"That can't be easy, sweetheart." Edward put aside the container of fried dumplings and pulled Bella closer to him on the sofa where they'd decided to eat dinner. "But tomorrow is another day. Tonight is about us and I want us to not talk about work. Now, how could I get my girlfriend to feel good, hmm?" Edward's nose skimmed Bella's neck, making her shiver.

"How about you rub my feet 'til I fall asleep?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"Hmm, how about we have a repeat of Saturday night?" Edward suggested, licking his bottom lip and grazing his teeth over the warm flesh. "It'll make you feel _soooo _good." He kissed along her collarbone and pulled the elastic out of her loose ponytail. "I'll wash your hair," he promised, licking and sucking at her earlobe. "And then I'll ... _relax _you."

Feeling herself get worked up, there was no denying Edward. "Okay," Bella squeaked. "Give me a few minutes head start." She figured it couldn't be any worse than last time.

Edward Cullen had turned her into a sexual deviant, or at least had opened her up to new things. She was totally okay with that, though, and considered herself one hell of a lucky woman.

...

**Yeah...so...it's been a while...though not that long, so we good? Good. :) **

**I love all the love you guys have been leaving me. Thank you, you're amazing.**

**Speaking of love, thanks to my girls for their work on this chapter. **

**Mid beta'd this bad boy between kids and summer vacation. I love her long time.**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Dad, you know Edward." Bella introduced the two most important men in her life, even though they already knew each other. She was nervous and bumbling over her words a bit. The glass of red wine she'd had before Edward picked her up from home, to bring her to Charlie's for dinner, already started filtering through her empty stomach and into her veins, making her a little lightheaded.

"Yeah, erm ... hey, Edward." Charlie frowned, looking up at Edward who winced slightly. He'd noticed how Bella's behavior seemed a little strained, but had been so nervous himself about this dinner he hadn't really paid enough attention.

Apparently.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, leaning down as he helped her out of her jacket. The wind had picked up today and the evening felt a little cool. They were expecting rain later in the night with possibility of a thunderstorm.

Bella giggled. "Of course, silly." Grinning, she pulled her arms roughly out of the confines of the jacket's sleeve and turned to wrap her arms around Edward's neck. "Everything will be all right," she reassured him, planting a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, then," Edward whispered as he stood up and handed Charlie Bella's jacket. "She's been working late all week. Alice is sick," he explained. "She may have had a drink to relax before I picked her up."

Charlie's moustache twitched. "Let's get some food into you, then."

Following her father into the dining room, Bella held Edward's hand and squeezed his fingers, smiling up at him as she pulled him along.

Edward looked around the house, noticing how to his adult eyes, it looked smaller than he remembered, but the decor was all the same. He noticed how the linoleum floors still had the same patterns and one of the door frames held Bella's growth chart, complete with her scribbly handwriting.

His eyes lingered toward the window overlooking the backyard and he closed his eyes, not ready for what seeing it might do to him.

An eerie feeling crept down his spine as he stepped into the dining room. Memories of his younger self assaulted him. He was brought back to a time when his father and mother sat around the table along with Renee and Charlie while the four of them played cards.

"_Come on, Edward. Let's go to my room," Bella said, pulling him by the hand. "I have Monopoly all set up and I didn't cheat setting it up, __either; __I swear."_

"_You two can __take__snacks if you want, but make sure to bring the dishes back down." Renee waved them off, smiling as she looked at the cards Edward Sr. had just dealt her. _

"_Yes, ma'am," Edward whispered, feeling the squeeze of Bella's fingers around his hand as she tried to pull him into the kitchen._

"_Come on,__ Edward.__" Bella tugged harder. "Mom made popcorn."_

_Once they had gotten their snacks, the two wandered up into Bella's room and spent the night playing Monopoly. Bella hadn't cheated and Edward won._

_Edward __went__ home that night with his parents__ after a fun-filled night with his best friend__. As he did every time, he sat in the backseat of his dad's car and waved to Bella as she stood outside the front porch waving back, the smile on her lips as blinding and beautiful as ever._

"You okay, son?" Charlie asked, placing the hot lasagna pan in the center of the table.

Edward cleared his throat and inhaled deeply. "Oh, yeah, everything looks great, Charlie. I just … Wow, this place hasn't changed much." He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, only to be assaulted by the familiar homey smell of the Swan house.

Seeing Edward's reaction made Bella sober up rather quickly, as she tried to rein in her emotions and be there for him. She'd had twenty years of living in this house and was used to its smells, sights and sounds; she could only imagine what walking into it after that period of time would have done to her.

Taking a deep breath, Bella pulled out a chair for herself and looked up at Edward. "Dad wasn't much for decorating and Nana liked to crochet things." She smiled softly. "Welcome home, Edward." She looked around wistfully, noticing for the first time, the house had in fact stayed pretty much as her mother had left it. No wonder Edward seemed scared shitless to come here.

Edward sat down quietly, murmuring, "I know." Because deep down he did know this house would always be home to him and in no way did he mean to sound indignant. "I just … I remember." He smiled grimly, his lips forming a thin line as his eyes narrowed and focused on the empty plate in front of him. "I remember so much that happened here, it scares me," he admitted quietly, while Charlie looked on.

Charlie kept his mouth shut, but felt as if the boy was finally home. He wasn't an emotional man, by any means, but watching his daughter comfort Edward made his heart swell. He knew the two were meant for each other; that whatever trauma they had each suffered through, the loss could somehow be mended through finding each other again.

Edward felt Bella's arm sliding between the back of the chair and his back as she rubbed her hand over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She looked at her father, her head finally clearing from the wine induced fog. "This looks great, Dad." She smiled softly, her lips quivering at the corners.

Charlie nodded and returned a hopeful smile. "Thanks, Bells. Figured a good home-cooked meal would be nice." He took the spatula and started cutting into the lasagna. "Dig in, kids. It's not gonna get any warmer."

**-O-**

After dinner, Bella helped Charlie do the dishes, while Edward looked around the house feeling a little lost for words. While he had managed to pull himself together and enjoy a nice meal with his girlfriend and her father, he still felt a sense of nostalgia as he took in all the reminders of a happier, past life.

"Come with me." Bella extended her hand toward Edward who stood stock-still, looking out over the backyard through the kitchen window. So many whispered conversations and forever promises were made with Bella on the tire swing that used to hang in the old oak tree. "Dad had to take the swing down and cut some branches a few years ago," she answered his unasked question. She then tugged Edward behind her all the way up the stairs and into her old bedroom, a feeling of déjà vu settling in his gut.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think it was going to be this … hard for me to be here." His eyes landed on a picture of Nana, Renee and Bella that Bella kept on her nightstand along with several other pictures; some of which were of Edward and herself. "This house … it's like, I'm right back there; right when Dad was still living and we were happy. I almost expect him to walk in through that back door, you know?"

Bella sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Edward to sit next to her. "I know. I'm sorry, too. I … I shouldn't have had that glass of wine." She licked her lips and shook her head. "I didn't think it'd make me tipsy, but I've been all over the place today and I barely ate anything," she continued. "I had a feeling this would be hard on all of us, including Dad."

Edward smirked, running a hand down her back and pulling her closer to him. "I didn't mind you tipsy. You were a little … looser." He kissed her temple.

Bella nudged his side, happy about the slight shift in mood. "It'll get better, you know." She took a frame off the nightstand and held it in her hands; running her fingers over Nana's smiling face, she said, "This house … everything in it … it's like, I'm with them every time I'm here. At first, it was difficult, but living here and coming back, I feel like I'm visiting all of them and their memories." She sniffled, unable to hide her emotions. "I know it's not easy, Edward, but don't stay away from my dad because it hurts too much to be here. I need him and you in my life. Together."

Edward drew a cleansing breath and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall and slide down his cheeks. "Oh, baby. That would never happen." He held her close to him, pulling her into the cocoon of his body. "Is that … is that why this made you so nervous?" He wiped his face with his free hand and took another deep breath.

Bella nodded against Edward's chest. "It's both of you … All of us … We're all, like, missing all these people; and let's face it Edward, you look just like your dad, it's almost creepy." She felt her skin heat up and her heartbeat quicken. That didn't come out right. "Well, not that creepy, I mean …" She huffed, flustered and embarrassed, while Edward chuckled, running stray strands of hair behind her ears. "You look like him, but you're _my _Edward." She looked up at him. "_You're_ my Edward."

He kissed her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "And _you're _my Bella. You always were mine and always will be. And these people," he pointed to the frame in her hand, "were my people, too. Together, we'll keep their memories alive. I promise, Bella. You can talk to me about these things and I'll do the same from now on, okay?" His eyes pleaded with hers, imploring that he needed this. Somehow Charlie was part of Edward's past; part of what he had with his dad, and he hoped that maybe being close to Charlie would help him keep those memories alive for both of them.

Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his nose. "Promise."

**-O-**

"You kids okay?" Charlie asked, eyeing them as they came back downstairs to join him in the living room, where he was now enjoying some fishing show on ESPN.

"Yeah, Edward says my room's the same." Bella rolled her eyes playfully and sat down on the sofa.

"I remember how it was." He pointed to his temple. "We spent enough time in there together for me to remember."

Bella started giggling, side eyeing him. "Did we, now?"

"Oh, Lord," Charlie muttered. "I know you two are grown and all but try not to do this in front of me."

"Yes, sir," Edward said, reaching for Bella's hand and trying not to laugh.

Bella shook her head and clucked her tongue with a huff. "Oh, Dad, I was just teasing." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Did you call Rose?"

At the sudden change in subject, Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes. We're, um ... we're having dinner at her place this weekend."

As the three of them got reacquainted, a feeling of peace fell on all of them. Reminiscing about childhoods and backyard adventures with Charlie, gave Edward some of the closure he didn't even know he needed. It also made Bella see something she didn't even know was there ... a special bond between her father and boyfriend.

Charlie laughed as he recounted the time he'd had to take Edward Sr. to the ER after he'd gotten a fish hook stuck in his finger. "Your father, bless his soul, tried so hard not to scream, but that darn nurse had no idea what kind of hook she was dealing with." He pointed to the ceiling, mimicking Edward Sr.'s reaction and screamed, "'Take this damn thing out of my finger before I pull it out.'"

The three of them laughed, imagining how ridiculous he must have looked. Charlie continued the story. "When we left the hospital, his entire hand was numb and his shirt was covered in blood, but the hook was out."

Edward felt lighter than he had in years as he listened to Charlie. His mother had kept his father's memory alive through the years with stories and photo albums, but this version of his father seemed different from the one his mother remembered. He seemed like a fun-loving guy with a great heart for his best friend. He also seemed like the kind of man Edward wanted to become now more than ever.

That night, Edward dropped Bella off at her own house, with a promise to be back in half an hour because he'd forgotten his overnight bag. He drove slowly, needing a few minutes to himself as he mentally went through the evening's events.

He now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that even if they'd only been together for a few months, they were meant to be.

Once Bella had unlocked her front door and taken off her jacket, she found one of Nana's pictures in her living room and immediately started crying; unable to keep it in and be strong, like she'd been for Edward earlier. She'd spent a large part of the night with a lump in her throat, and now that she was alone, she needed to let it all out.

Through the picture window out front, she could see the large face of the moon illuminating the sky and smiled through her tears.

"I knew you'd be there." She giggled through her sniffles and tears. Anyone hearing her right now would think she was absolutely batshit crazy.

"Thanks, Nana." She sniffled again. "Thanks for sending him back."

She kissed the picture and placed it back on the shelf she'd taken it from, then went to take a much needed shower.

Edward tiptoed through Bella's house a short while later and slipped into bed behind her, lulling himself to sleep with the sounds of her soft breaths as she slumbered, curled up next to him.

**-O-**

"Alice, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Bella hugged her employee and breathed a sigh of relief. It was now Friday, and granted Edward had offered to help her—God bless his soul—she was more than ready to have Alice back at the shop.

"I'm all well, now. Seems you did okay." She looked around and noticed the stock hadn't all been put away. "A little messy, maybe, but you got everything out on time, right?"

"Ugh, yeah I did. I know it's messy, but it was a horrible, horrible week," she implored, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to do this alone."

Alice pursed her lips. "I have a feeling you'll be fine. Have faith in yourself, thy old one." She giggled.

Bella's mouth fell into an O. "Why you little …"

The bell over the front door chimed just in time, as Alice stuck out her tongue, still in a fit of giggles, and Bella made her way to the front to help her first customer of the day.

**-O-**

The Saturday and Sunday went by in a blur as they had the previous weekend. Bella worked quite a bit, and Edward was there for her; to help her relax. Before she knew it, it was Monday again and she was one more day closer to Mrs. Cope's return.

Granted, that also meant the business would now be handed to her, therefore be entirely in her hands, but after surviving these two weeks, she knew she could most likely survive anything.

Last Wednesday night spent at her father's house with Edward, gave Bella the strength she needed to push on and move forward without looking back.

She'd been through a lot in her young life, and all these obstacles made her stronger. Now, with Edward by her side, there was nothing she couldn't do.

Heck, she was even willing—God help her—to accept Edward's help in the shop. After all, he did offer, and having him there was never a bad thing.

Bella smiled, thinking of the many ways she'd like to have Edward in the shop, then cleared her throat at the inappropriate thoughts.

"You okay there, Bella?" Alice asked, wrapping a ribbon around a silk flower.

"Great." She giggled. "Perfect, actually."

Alice nodded, wondering why Bella's cheeks were so red all of a sudden. "Excited to have Mrs. Cope back?"

"Yeah, I wonder if she met a nice cabana boy." She wiggled her eyebrows, picking up a foam mold to make a flower wreath.

Alice sighed, scrunching up her face in disgust. "Yeah, knowing her … I'm not sure I want to know."

The girls giggled as they worked and talked animatedly about the upcoming shower and reception they were helping to decorate. It was amazing how much work they were able to do together in such a small amount of time. Bella soaked up all Alice had to offer in her experience, and Alice happily helped Bella in any capacity she could. She had a plan forming in the back of her head, and she was certain with the help of her mother and a few dropped hints here and there, this plan of hers was going to work.

**-O-**

Edward worked as much as he could in the time he was at his house. Sleeping at Bella's was getting to be a difficult task as he couldn't simply work at his leisure like he was used to, but he would never begrudge her that time together. He loved her; loved being with her and wouldn't even consider refusing a sleepover.

That being said, he wanted to ask her to sleep at his house this week. He needed it. He knew Mrs. Cope was coming back and Bella would be relieved and more flexible to change.

He missed his plush mattress and his own pillow. He missed his newly renovated walk-in shower.

He wanted to take Bella in said walk-in shower.

Apparently, Edward had a penchant for shower sex, something Bella didn't seem to mind one bit.

The thought of doing so made him rock hard as he sat at his desk and tried to concentrate on the colorful website he was creating.

His hand unconsciously made its way to his jean-clad thigh where he rubbed his palm over the bulge in his pocket.

His mother's engagement ring to his father was snuggled proudly between blue satin, waiting to be worn by a_ special young lady_. That was what his mother had called Bella when Edward had inquired about the ring.

Esme had been thrilled, practically jumping out of her seat and into Edward's lap. She couldn't think of a more special and perfect person to marry her son and would be proud to have Bella as a daughter. Renee and Edward Sr. would've been so happy to see them together, Esme had mused as she'd given Edward the small box.

The box wouldn't sit in his pocket for too long, though. He had a plan and was going to make sure it happened that way. In the meantime, he needed to find a place to hide it in case Bella went snooping around.

If she accepted to sleep at his house.

Edward palmed the other bulge in his pants; the one beneath his zipper and sighed, shifting into his chair.

He needed her in that shower. Pronto.

**-O-**

"I'm back! Where are my girls?" Mrs. Cope yelled as soon as she walked into the shop.

Bella and Alice looked at each other, their faces breaking into big, toothy, goofy grins before they both looked up and saw Mrs. Cope standing by the doorway.

"Well, you girls miss me, or what?" the now tanned, older woman asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're back," Bella gushed, rushing over to give her mentor a hug.

"You look great!" Alice trilled, waiting for her turn at a hug.

"I'm glad to see you two survived," Mrs. Cope said, pulling back from hugging them both. "You don't even look tired. I knew you had this." She smiled, relief written over her face.

Bella gave Mrs. Cope a short overview of the last few weeks and told her the things that were coming up. "We've been busy." She sighed. "I am so happy you're back."

"Oh honey, you did marvelously. I'm so proud of you." She took Bella's face between her palms in a loving gesture. "I knew you could do it. I have complete faith in you, Bella."

Bella smiled wide, confidence leaking from every pore. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope, for believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself. I won't tell you it was easy. This one," she pointed to Alice, "was sick most of last week. I thought I was going to go insane, but then I remembered I could only do so much and before I knew it, the week had gone by and I had managed."

"That's my girl," Mrs. Cope whispered, pulling Bella into a hug. "And you're doing okay, Alice?" She let go of Bella and turned to the young, spirited girl who was creating a storm of colorful looking, little wedding decorations.

"Yeah," Alice waved her hand around dismissively, "you know me and summer colds and flus. I can't go without them." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm back, ladies. How can I help?" Mrs. Cope rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

Bella and Alice looked at each other and smiled. "There's this rather large bouquet that requires your special touch. The bride was more than a little … miffed that you weren't around. I think she'd love it if you did it." Bella showed Mrs. Cope the notes she'd taken during the meeting and told her which flowers to use.

As Bella watched Mrs. Cope and Alice work diligently at their tasks, she knew the shop would be just fine.

Just as she knew everything in her life was going to be fine.

**...**

**...**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and recommending this fic, guys. It all means a lot. :)**

**A huge thanks to MC for getting this beta'd and to Jo and Mandi for pre-reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, pimping, voting...God, just being there and supporting. I wouldn't keep posting if I didn't know anyone was reading... xox**

13.

Two weeks after returning from vacation, Mrs. Cope surprised Bella by completely handing over the papers for Forks Flowers. Bella was now a small business owner, as well as the owner of the cute little cottage-like building that housed it. Her loan had been approved and everything was signed off; her name and signature appearing on all the appropriate forms.

"This is so great, Mrs. Cope. Thank you so much," Bella gushed, when the two women came back from the lawyer's office, where they'd gone to make everything nice and legal.

"It's about damn time, honey." Mrs. Cope looked around the shop. "I'm ready to let go of the responsibilities, but I'm happy to be here as your employee."

"I don't think I'll ever get rid of you," Bella replied playfully. "Heck, we may just have to get you a hospital bed and an IV drip set up right here." Bella giggled, patting the top of the front counter.

Mrs. Cope waved her off and pointed toward the new computer by the cash register. "You can do whatever you want, girlie, but I don't think this old gal is ever gonna figure out one of those things."

Bella shook her head, thinking about what had happened a week ago when she'd tried to explain the new computer programs to the older woman. "Yeah, I think we're going to use your powers for good. I have quite a few customers adamant that you be the one to make their arrangements." Bella shrugged. "I've come to terms with that."

"Oh, honey, we're going to work on changing their minds." Mrs. Cope patted Bella's shoulder lovingly. "Now, how about you go home to that young man of yours. It's late and I need to rest. My boss expects me here bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and I'm not sure I can manage that at my age."

Bella giggled, shaking her head. "Not you, too? Jeez, you and Alice are gonna be the death of me."

"Hey, I trained that girl, you know? It's nice that some of me rubbed off." Mrs. Cope smirked. "Now, off you go. I wouldn't keep that boy waiting much longer." She wiggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. See you in the morning, Mrs. Cope." She pulled the front door opened halfway and turned, continuing, "And thank you … for everything."

Feeling lighter than she'd been in days with the stress of the lawyers behind her, Bella headed toward Edward's house in hopes of a nice relaxing evening.

Edward had finally been able to persuade Bella to sleep over at his house for the night. It had actually been an easy sell, and he wondered briefly if he should have just asked weeks ago, instead of making it a bigger deal than it was.

Bella hadn't broached the subject herself because she had so many other things on her mind. But now that she was headed to his house, with her change of clothes in a backpack and some paperwork folded neatly with her laptop, she wondered how come Edward had never said anything. He was more than gracious at being accommodating to her needs and it was now her turn to do so.

She'd been at his house several times over the months they'd been seeing each other, but other than the living room, it occurred to her they hadn't even properly christened the entire place, yet.

"That's gonna change," she told herself, a feeling of excitement settling in the pit of her stomach.

A smile tugged at her lips as she parked her car beside Edward's in the driveway. She turned to look at their vehicles and grinned; it seemed as though they just belonged there ... side by side. As she got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door, she noticed what a quiet neighborhood Edward lived in.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.

"You're here," Edward said, opening the door before Bella could even knock.

He'd been waiting anxiously for her to show up and spent the last half hour staring out the living room window, hoping the next car to drive down the street was hers.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Bella apologized, pulling him into a hug. "But we got everything done. It's all mine."

Edward hugged her back, pulling her inside the house and closing the door behind them with his foot. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Bella closed her eyes and buried her face in his strong chest, reveling in the feel of his arms around her small frame. "Thanks, baby."

Edward kissed the top of her head and held her, closing his eyes and enjoying having her in his arms, in his house, surrounded by his things. "You're welcome."

Bella leaned back and looked up into Edward's soft eyes, smiling; she scratched the stubble on his chin and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "Are going to stand here all night, or are you going to show me where to put my things?"

"Hmm, how about I show you where to put your things and then we make dinner?" Edward suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Bella replied, licking her lips and smirking. "Lead the way, lover boy."

**-O-**

Edward stretched the sleep from his limbs, his eyes still closed and his body relaxed and sated against the plush mattress he was more than happy to have slept on.

He moved his arm to the side where Bella should have been and found nothing but a cold sheet and a pillow smelling of Bella's familiar floral scent. Curling up with Bella's pillow in his arms, he breathed her in and smiled as he remembered their evening. He'd led her to his room where he'd showed her an empty drawer and a large empty second closet, as well as a space in the master bathroom for her to store her necessities.

He told her how much he loved her, and had showed her how thoroughly clean that huge shower would get her, after they'd christened the large double vanity and custom-tiled shower wall.

Opening his eyes, Edward sighed when he saw what time it was on the alarm clock by his bed. Bella had already gone into the shop, and he needed to get out of bed and get his day going. He had a few errands to run, one of which took more courage than he knew he would ever possess.

After a quick shower, replying to work-related emails, light dusting, eating breakfast, chopping vegetables and beef for a crock pot stew recipe, he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he grabbed his keys and left the house.

"Man up, Cullen," he told himself, as he drove a few miles down a few streets over from his house. "It's just Charlie."

He sat in his car and looked up at the house that had brought back so many painful memories the last time he had been in it. "I can do this. I have to do this." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. Inhaling, he leaned back into the headrest and closed his eyes. "You can do this," he chanted, swallowing back too many emotions.

Without Bella's comforting embrace, he wasn't so sure about any of this anymore.

He knew he had to see Charlie. He needed to talk to him; to man up and ask him a very important question. He also needed to prove to himself that he could face his past on his own and finally start letting go. He'd made steps, leaps and bounds over the last month, but he hadn't made any attempts at seeing Charlie again since they'd all had dinner together.

He simply wasn't ready to see him or this house again, a choice he now regretted deeply as he stared at the charming, little, white house in front of him.

Just as he was about to pussy out, a loud noise startled him, shaking him out of his internal debate and making him open his eyes. As he looked around, he realized Charlie was standing on the front porch, looking at him, his eyebrows pulled together and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fuck," Edward muttered. "No getting out of this now." He sighed, feeling his pocket for the small box buried deep in there, and took a deep breath as he exited his car.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here, son?" Charlie asked, eyeing Edward thoughtfully. He hadn't seen him in a while, but didn't really think anything of it as he'd been quite busy with work and a budding love life of his own. He'd spoken to Bella a few times and even had her over for a quick lunch the previous week, but hadn't put much thought into how Edward was doing.

Edward said nothing, unable to find the proper words as he held the small box in his hands, letting it ground him and comfort him.

Seeing Edward this clearly uncomfortable, Charlie briefly wondered if everything was all right. "Everything okay? How's Bella?"

At hearing the worry in Charlie's voice, Edward finally looked up and made eye contact with the man who meant more to him that he ever realized. "She's good. We're … good." Licking his dry lips, Edward motioned to the house and followed a quiet Charlie inside.

Both men made the atmosphere inside the home feel stale and uneasy, as they wordlessly settled into the living room.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, Edward, but you look like I'm about to bring you to the gallows. What gives?" Charlie asked, sitting back in his recliner and crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

The man in front of him looked white and pasty, almost about to pass out. If Charlie didn't know any better, he'd think something was very wrong, but since he'd spoken to Bella that very morning he knew the likelihood of something serious happening to his daughter was slim.

"I want to marry Bella," Edward blurted out, his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. "I want her to move in with me and I want your blessing." He swallowed dryly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Charlie, I love her and I want to be with her forever."

Charlie blinked a few times, processing this new information. He tilted his head, watching Edward carefully as he thought this through. "And what does Bella want?"

Edward fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he sat on the edge of Charlie's old plaid sofa, his elbows resting on his knees and his left leg bobbing up and down nervously.

"Bella?" Edward finally met Charlie's eyes. "Um … I … I don't know. I didn't … I mean, I wanted to ask you first, you know, because that's what we're supposed to do?" Edward's voice didn't feel like his own as it came out choppy and squeaky, almost like it did when he was fifteen and still going through those awkward hormonal changes. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, his forehead feeling oddly warm. "I want … I need you to say yes, sir. Can I ask your daughter to marry me?"

Edward broke eye contact with Charlie and looked around the living room, his eyes scanning the numerous pictures on the walls. One particular picture caught his eyes and he sighed, feeling a sudden sense of relief wash over him.

"Why do you think I should say yes, Edward? I know my daughter. I know she loves you, but why do _you _think you're good enough for her?" Charlie didn't even hesitate as he eyed Edward carefully; aware his interrogation was entirely unfair and unfounded. Edward had been nothing but a gentleman with Bella, and really was a nice young man with a good head on his shoulders and a bright future ahead of him.

Eyeing the picture on the wall of the two families together on a fishing trip, an eight-year-old Edward holding Bella's hand as they smiled for the camera, Edward smiled at Charlie and found the courage to answer the only way he could. "I've loved her forever, Charlie. I promise to keep doing so until I take my last breath and my heart stops beating."

Charlie uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. Licking his lips, he nodded, his eyes roaming over Edward's features. "All right, son. Do you have a ring?" A smile tugged at his lips when he noticed Edward visibly relaxing for the first time since he'd walked back into his life.

Edward took the ring box out of his pocket and handed it over to Charlie. "It was the one Dad had given Mom. She gave it to me, to give to Bella."

"Your mother knows?" Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked inside the box, seeing the familiar piece of jewelry.

"Yes, sir. I … We're very close." Edward licked his lips, then added, "She'd love to see you."

Charlie closed the box and handed it over to its owner. "I've been meaning to drop by, but you know how it is."

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

The two sat quietly, facing each other. Edward relaxed against the couch cushions, feeling proud of himself for accomplishing such a task. He looked around the house, which seemed so sad the last time he'd been there. But now, in this very moment, as he thought of the newer memories—dinner with Bella and Charlie, and this current predicament he found himself in—he couldn't help the relief that washed through his entire body. It left him weightless with a sense of accomplishment he never thought in a million years he'd ever have in his life.

Charlie stood abruptly and stretched his arms. "Well, Edward, I don't want to throw you out, but I need to get ready for work."

Edward's eyes widened at the realization that he basically came over unannounced and barged into Charlie's living room. "Oh, shit, yes, sir. I'm sorry. I forgot you worked the night shift."

"That's all right." Charlie patted Edward's shoulder in a fatherly manner as he guided him out of the living room and into the entryway. "So when are you planning this proposal?"

Edward smiled a big, toothy grin, scaring Charlie, who'd never seen him look so happy. "Friday. I … Everything is coming together on Friday."

**-O-**

"Oh, I'm so happy you could make it!" Kate trilled, pulling Bella into a warm hug.

"I said I'd try." Bella returned her hug with fervor, realizing she had really missed her dear friend.

The two had wanted to get together to discuss Kate's impending wedding, but with everything going on around Bella and the shop, it seemed as though she never had time.

"I'm glad you finally made it. I missed you. We need to catch up," Kate said, pulling a chair out and taking a seat.

"Mrs. Cope is at the shop a lot these days so that helps, although Alice is back in school, so I only get her part-time." Bella sighed, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. "You get me all afternoon, sweetie. Now shoot. What's the story, morning glory?" Bella giggled.

"Well, apart from the fact that your bestest friend since forever is getting married, I have the scoop on that ex of yours." Kate wiggled her eyebrows.

Bella grimaced. "I don't want to know, Kate."

"Oh, but you do, sweet thang. Seriously, he's been talking to Garrett a lot lately and you know how that man cannot keep anything from me? Well, anyway," Kate droned, barely taking a breather between sentences. "He told Garrett that begging for you to take him back was his low point. He said he needed to change."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, well, that's his problem, Kate. Why are you telling me this?"

The waitress came around and took their order, Kate chomping at the bit, her body visibly vibrating as she tried to hurry along the waitress in order to continue what she had to say.

"So, he asked Jessica to go out with him," Kate whispered as soon as the waitress' back was turned.

"Jessica? His secretary? You're kidding me?" Bella flinched, an irritated sigh escaping her lips. "Seriously?"

Kate nodded. "Seriously. He told Garrett he'd never really seen her that way before, but after spending a weekend with her in Palm Springs for a business trip, he couldn't get her out of his mind."

"Huh. Well, whatever floats his boat, I guess." Bella took a sip of her water, feeling rather put out by the current gossiping they were doing. "Did she say yes? I mean, I don't care, but Jess was so happy about Mike and I getting married … I don't know … It's weird, you know?"

Kate shrugged. "Apparently, he wore her down enough, since they're Facebook official and all."

"Wow, Facebook, huh?" Bella nodded absently. "That's … Yeah, that's some serious shit right there."

"So anyway, enough with the man that never was, how's the man that will always be?" Kate beamed, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically and looking up dreamily.

For the first time since sitting down, Bella grinned widely. "He's great. We're … God, Kate, we're good. I've never had that with anyone. I don't know if it's because we have so much history or what, but … he's … yeah, he's my Edward."

"I'm so happy for you, Bells. We should all get together sometime and go out. I bet Edward and Garrett would hit it off," Kate suggested.

Bella nodded. "I'd like that."

The women discussed their work and talked a bit more about their personal lives. Bella informed Kate that her dad was now seeing Rosalie, which made Kate giggle.

"Your dad is so cute," Kate said, spearing a piece of chicken from her plate.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Bella groaned. "It's sweet, though. I'm happy for him. He seems happy, too."

"Ah, to old people and love," Kate toasted, raising her glass.

"To old people, love and great sex." Bella wiggled her eyebrows and giggled, the wine in her glass clearly making its way through her system.

Kate burst out laughing and clinked her glass against Bella's. "To old people, love, great sex and a happy life."

The women ate their meals and giggled some more as they reminisced, Kate filling Bella in on some of the decisions that had been made on her wedding plans.

**-O-**

Friday night, Bella sent everyone home and turned off the "Open" sign, just as Edward showed up; his laptop bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," she cooed. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

Edward grinned, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I, sweet girl, have come to bring you some surprises."

Bella locked the front door and followed Edward to the back room where he proceeded to take out his laptop from its bag.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?" Bella asked, amused.

"It means," Edward settled the laptop on the worktable and turned it on, "that I need to show you something."

His excitement was palpable, making Bella wonder what in the world he could have possibly been up to. "You realize you could have talked to me about this later tonight while I was at your house, right?"

"Ha," Edward said, pulling Bella into his embrace. "But where's the fun in that?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, her lips twitching from trying not to laugh. "Give it up, Cullen. I'm tired and cranky. Lay it on me, dude."

"Okay, so I may have revamped your website a little," he told her hesitantly.

"Um, Edward, we didn't have a website, I mean, that thing Mrs. Cope had was barely a phone book ad with a web address." Bella eyed Edward's fingers moving across the small laptop keyboard with interest.

"Oh, don't I know it," he whispered under his breath. "So, I want you to look at it. Click on all the pages and links."

Bella took a step toward the laptop, her fingers dragging the arrow over the screen. "Holy shit! You did this? For me?" Her eyes scanned the colorful designs on the screen as she read and clicked on different links.

"I love you, Bella. Of course, I did this for you," Edward replied shakily.

"Wow, baby, this is phenomenal," Bella whispered, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen. She clicked one more link and gasped. "Edward?"

Not hearing an answer, she turned to find Edward on his knee, a small ring box in his hand. "Bella, will you do me the honor—"

Without letting him finish saying the same words she'd just read on the web page moments earlier, Bella threw herself at Edward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes." She kissed him. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to her feet. "Yes?" he asked again, pulling the ring from the box.

Taking the ring from his hand and putting it on her ring finger, Bella repeated, "Yes," one more time before kissing his lips roughly, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and groaning at the sensation.

Edward's hands were quick as he pulled her against him, grinding his erection against her belly.

Bella moaned into his mouth, her breathing unsteady; closing the shop and counting the cash in the register forgotten for the night.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella," Edward groaned against her collarbone, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head.

"I love you too, baby. So much," Bella replied, unfastening Edward's belt buckle, her fingertips grazing the silky tip of his erection that was trying to make its way out of Edward's pants.

"Fuck, how do I get this damn thing off you?" Edward asked, trying to unfasten Bella's bra.

Kissing Edward's jaw, Bella reached behind her back with one hand and with a simple slip of her fingers in the clasp, her bra fell loosely over her shoulders.

"Show off," Edward mumbled against her chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth.

"Years of … ugh … practice." Bella's fingers made their way into Edward's hair, holding his face to her chest as he lapped at her breasts with his tongue and twisted her nipples with his fingers. "Oh, God," she pleaded. "That feels incredible." Her head fell back as she closed her eyes, letting herself completely feel what Edward was doing to her.

"These need to come off, baby," Edward stated against her chest, as she felt his fingers fumble with the button of her jeans.

Looking down, she noticed his fingers trembling as he worked unsuccessfully at getting her undressed. "Edward," she said softly, urging him to look at her. Once his eyes met hers, she smiled lovingly and took his hand in hers, pulling on it so he'd stand. "Hey, why are you shaking?"

Edward licked his lips and pressed a kiss to her forehead, inhaling deeply as he calmed his frantically beating heart. "I just ... God, Bella, I love you so much." He pulled her into his arms, her bare chest pressing against his clothed one. "And all I want is to have you forever."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to lean her forehead against his. "I just said I'd marry you, Edward." She sighed. "I promised myself after … after Mike that I wouldn't be here again, but you're … you're Edward. You're … everything to me. Don't be so nervous. You have me forever." Bella chewed her bottom lip, twisting the hair at Edward's nape between her fingers as she looked him in the eyes. "Do you … regret it?"

At her soft, hesitant tone, Edward drew her to him and pressed his lips roughly to hers, grunting possessively as he lifted her up on to the workstation. "This is the best decision I've ever made, Bella." His hands skimmed the top of her thighs and came to rest at her hips, his fingers digging lightly into her flesh. "I'm just so—" He smiled, his fingers making their way up her waist, skimming the sides of Bella's breasts. "Happy. I'm happy and I don't even know how to deal with this happiness." He cupped her face between his palms and traced his thumbs over her cheeks. "You make me so fucking happy, Bella." He chuckled lightly before pressing his lips to hers and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Bella returned his kiss, her tongue touching his lip lightly, teasing his tongue as her hands grabbed at his shirt and pulled it up. "This needs to go." She grinned, throwing it on the floor somewhere behind her.

Edward's nimble fingers slid the button of her jeans easily out of the loop and he unzipped her pants with a smirk. "And so do these, sweetheart."

Bella pushed at his chest and hopped off the table. "If I'm getting naked back here, so are you. Strip, Cullen." She gave him a pointed look as she slipped her thumbs under each piece of fabric at her hips and pulled them down. Stepping out of her pants and underwear, she peeked up and giggled at Edward's expression. "Oh, like you haven't seen me naked a million times already."

"It never gets old, honey, trust me." He smirked, letting his pants and boxers fall around his ankles and stepping out of them.

It was Bella's turn to stare. Edward's lightly toned chest and arms were her favorite parts of his body. She knew how it felt to cuddle with him at night and loved the feel of his strong arms around her, comforting her. Her eyes scanned the trail of light, reddish-brown hair leading down to the impressive bulge that was pressed against her earlier, but was now pointing straight at her. Clearing her throat she said, "I guess it doesn't."

With a cocky grin, Edward once again pulled her against him. "Didn't we start something in here once before?" His hand skimmed the soft skin of her stomach and the top of her thigh.

Bella kissed his collarbone and chin. Looking up at him with big doe eyes she whispered, "Hmm, you may need to refresh my memory."

Edward's fingers skimmed lower where he found her warm and wet for him. "I think you remember very well, sweetheart."

She kissed his lips, teasing his tongue, and wrapped her hand around his erection. "I do, but the doors are locked this time, baby."

"Thank God for that." He stroked her slick folds and circled her clit with his thumb as his fingers pushed inside her.

Moaning, Bella leaned her head against his chest and spread her legs wider, allowing him deeper access. "Oh, God …" she cried, heat spreading throughout her body, signaling her impending orgasm. Her legs were shaky and her movements faulty at best as Edward's fingers stroked her expertly.

"You're close, Bella. Let go, sweetheart," Edward cooed, kissing her neck and dragging his tongue softly down the shell of her ear. "I want to feel you come on my fingers."

Hearing Edward's filthy words was her undoing. "Oh, please … please," she begged as Edward quickened his pace, one hand holding her backside steady as his other hand pleasured her in ways only he could.

A shuddering gasp echoed throughout the store as Bella let go and found her release.

Edward held her against him, letting her come down a bit before he grabbed both her butt cheeks and lifted her off the ground, her legs quickly wrapping around him as she held onto his neck. "Holy shit, warn a girl," she panted. "What are you—"

Her words were cut off by Edward's lips as he pressed her against the glass refrigerator that held all the colorful blooms inside it. "I'm going to fuck my fiancée now." He grinned salaciously.

Bella groaned, running her hand over his erection that was poking at her thigh. "I think she'd like that very much."

Edward tilted his hips and Bella placed him at her entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Bella shifted and felt him slide into her slowly as her body got reacquainted with the rather impressive intrusion. "Always," she whispered, closing her eyes and relishing being full.

This position had her spread wide open for him and Edward enjoyed looking down to where they were joined. "Look at that, baby," he rasped, his voice rough and laced with need.

Bella bent her knees and looked down, her breathing becoming frantic as her heart sped up. "Holy …" She couldn't take her eyes off the view she had before her. Their movements were carefully choreographed as Edward moved his hips, dipping and rubbing his pelvis against Bella's clit with every movement.

Small gasps and moans turned into loud ones as they both got closer to where they wanted to be. Edward pinned Bella to the glass wall behind her and moved one hand from her butt to palm her breast, his thumb roughly tweaking the hard peak.

Bella cursed, her head tilting back, hitting the glass, as Edward felt her inner walls tighten and flutter around him; the look on her face one of pure ecstasy, as she found her release once again.

"I love you," he whispered against her neck, kissing her shoulder, as he finally gave in to his needs and let himself fall apart, shuddering and gasping, her name leaving his lips.

Bella's legs felt like Jell-O and she had trouble standing for a moment. Leaning into Edward, she kissed his scruffy jaw and looked at the ring on her finger. "That was a proposal I'll never forget."

"Then my job here is done, sweetheart." Edward smirked and kissed her softly. "I'm just glad the glass held up." He looked at the refrigerated enclosure longingly.

"You and me both." Bella giggled. "Remind me to clean the butt and fingerprint stains off it before we leave."

…

**Lay...this one was for you… I hope I did it right, girl! lol**

**Mid beta'd this real quick and I love her for it. Trust me, I need her.**

**Jo and Mandi pre-read...I made them wet. Hehehe...**

**This fic was on the poll over at TLS last week. Huge thanks to everyone who voted. **


End file.
